HNKNA 7 - Forgotten Love
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: A new game has begun on our little foreigner Jackie. The slate is wiped clean as no one remembers with the exception of Jackie herself. When faced with the original, cruel and selfish Joker...will Jackie try to rekindle the flame that once was or will she use this opportunity to return home?
1. Chapter 1

Alright just to clarify this is the next in my Joker series just so no one is confused. THIS IS A JOKER X JACKIE! If you've recently found this series it goes 'Oh Cruel Sweet Love' 'A Little on the Short Side' 'Jail Bird' 'A Halloween Surprise' 'REVENGE' 'The Past Bites Back' and now this. (To my previous fans let me know if I even got the order right~) Read and Enjoy!

‡

I stumbled forward clutching my aching head. Oh...oh ouch that hurt. What was that? I glared at the noonday sun squinting at its blazing glory. Ugh...its rays are hurting my eyes. What happened? A voice...what was a voice doing in my head? I lightly tapped it against a tree forcing my groggy self to wake the heck up. Did I pass out? No, more importantly, now I've got to find a new place to stay. Maybe at Mary's place? I sighed as I trotted down the sidewalk glazing my eyes over the stores. Bah...so annoying.

_I love you._

Yeah right. As a _POSSESSION_. Nothing else. Joker...my heart ached horribly as if begging me to hurry and return to the idiot and maybe try to explain a little better what I meant. What's the point? He's just going to keep thinking what he wants until I teach him a lesson. I perked up at the sight of a familiar pony tail. Ah, Mary-!

"Hey, Gowland!" I called out gaining his attention. He glanced over his shoulder with slightly widened eyes; ah, he's probably surprised to see me. I've been spending too much time with Joker. "Hey, is my place still free?"

"Ah, sorry?" He said looking at me as if he was looking at some random person who called him out.

"I said, is my place still free or has Boris claimed it for his own yet? Ah, and can I work at the amusement park for a little bit? I had it out with Joker." I sheepishly explained nervously scratching my head. I'm sure everyone in Wonderland has heard about our relationship by now so-

"Joker...? Sorry Miss but do I know you?" A knife twisted in my gut as I heard his words. Huh?

"Gowland...I'm Jackie remember? I used to work for you before I started working the circus." I explained with a pained note. He doesn't remember me? Oh come _on_! His brain can't be _that_ rotten by now.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie...," he repeated holding his chin in a thinking manner. I cringed as I literally saw the smoke shooting out from his ears of over thinking it. Why doesn't he remember me -? Ah. Elliot and Boris didn't know who I was either. Does that mean...no one remembers me? Why?

"Ah, sorry Gowland...I'm an engineer you see, and I -,"

"An engineer? How many years have you worked?" He asked, doubtful as he looked me over with a new eye. Ah, just like our first conversation...

"Ever since I can remember. My father used to work on a whole range of things from clocks to cars." I noted keeping with the flow.

"Ah... I haven't seen you before. Are you...a foreigner?" His smile perked up in an instant as he studiously studied me.

"...Yeah, I am." I sheepishly said. Oh jeez...why doesn't anyone remember me? Wait; I sucked in a quick breath.

Alice will recognize me.

‡

I hurried towards the Hatter Mansion sucking down my own fears. Relax...it's just Alice.

And Blood.

Alice will be happy to see me.

Except Blood.

Ugh, this sucks...but...my little heart did flips and twists eager to be recognized by someone, anyone at this point. One person...at least one other person. Please-! The gate quickly came into view with the twins, surprisingly, on guard. I hesitated before calling out to them. Will they remember me?

"Ah, Dee, Dum! How are you?" I eagerly asked with a sweet smile. Oh please remember me...they carefully studied my stiffened gait unable to determine what was going on.

"Huh? Who are you?" Dee asked looking me over questionably. Ah they don't remember me either...am I _that_ easy to forget?

"Are you a trespasser?"

"I think she is Dum." Dee answered with a sly smile. Oh crap.

"Ah! Hey hey, Miss Trespasser, would you like to play a game?" Oh my gosh no...

"It's a fun game~,"

"It's called kill the trespasser." Yep. Called it. Just like the first time we met...ah, so pitiful...what am I going to do now? Luckily Elliot was there to really stop them but I don't want to hurt the twins-

"You're it!" I barely dodged Dee's heavy axe as it swung forward, nearly cleaving me in half. Holy-! I leapt back throwing some of my gymnastics in there with a hand jump back. I spread my legs and readied to fight the twins with a fierce glare. I'll pin them and then ask where Alice is. There's no way they could have forgotten Alice too right? The boy's paused as their eyes sparkled.

"Cool!"

"How did you do that?"

"Teach us!"

"Hey, show some more!" Dum excitedly cried rushing right at me. I gritted my teeth and side stepped his slash grabbing the axe's long handle to keep him from retracting it. My eyes flashed as I danced away from Dee's greedy grasps which left a whispering cut on my pants next to my artery in my inner thigh. I staggered to the side sweeping my hand over it; it didn't get my skin. I sighed with relief rethinking my strategy. There are two of them so I need to be careful. Ah wait...perhaps I should have led with this?

"Dee, Dum, do you know where Alice is?"

"Alice?" Dee asked glancing to his brother. Dum merely shrugged as a fire ignited in his eyes

"Stop trying to distract us!" Dum shouted again coming right at me. My question was all forgotten in Dee's eyes as he rushed to accompany him. I huffed and again side stepped Dum's axe, latching onto it for support as I kicked Dee in the diaphragm. He coughed and fell to the ground as I snatched hold of Dum's wrist, flipping the little kid over my back and onto the ground. I hastily shoved them onto their stomachs, sitting on their backs and twisted each of their arms into the air to prevent any movement.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"No fair! You cheated!"

"Fatty fatty stupid fatty!" They childishly complained squirming beneath me. Fat?! I'm not fat; I just happen to have a little more muscle than tha average girl.

"Look, Dee, Dum, I only want to know where Alice is-"

_CLICK._

I froze as the unmistakable sound behind me sent chills down my spine. I looked back spying the second in command of the mafia. Elliot? No, not at all; not while he was working at least.

"Hey hey, twins, I thought you were stronger than that." Elliot teased with a malicious grin as he coldly glared into my eyes.

"Ah, hey Elliot." I said without thinking. A spark of interest leapt through his eye as he shifted his gun with me, keeping it locked dead center to my forehead. O-Oh boy...oh crap...

"Elliot...why don't you remember me? Do you at least remember me from Joker's jail?" I asked struggling to find some sort of connection I could use. Pure fury erupted over his face as he pulled the trigger.

_BangCLANG-!_

I sucked in a deep breath as I spied Blood's cane in the way of the bullet, redirecting it inches from my head. Oh my gosh that was close...he was actually aiming to kill me.

"My my, what unruly behavior coming from you all!"

"Blood-!" I cried out, for once thankful at his presence. His eyes widened slightly before an unusual suave side of him overtook his features, softening them to a more friendly level. Huh?

"It pleases me greatly that you know my name. May I have yours?" He uncharacteristically purred taking a bit of my long red bangs and kissed it. My face went blank. Isn't this...exactly what he did to Alice all those months ago when they first met?

"I take it you don't remember me either then." I said, disheartened. How could you forget about the foreigner you hate most?

"Ah, I would have remember someone as beautiful as you if we had met at another time." He crooned holding out his hand to help me up.

...What?

"Blood, what will Alice think if she sees this?" I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes. I can hear it now...'Blood, what the hell are you doing?!' 'trying to make you jealous. You seem so key on making my blood boil that I decided to do it too.' 'I don't do it on purpose!' 'Yes you do...' Ah, love. What a terrible jealous thing.

"My, what a rude young lady!" He teased yanking me off the twins and into his arms much to my surprise, "talking about another in my presence...that is quite rude Miss. Why talk about another lady when such a dazzling rose is before me now?" he remarked looking more enthralled with each passing second.

"Ah, Blood are you alright?"

"I am now that you're here." He purred, "Say..are you a foreigner?" He curiously asked. No one...no one knows me. But Blood...

Why doesn't anyone even know Alice?

Fear flitted through my eyes as I slapped his hand away and took off down the same path as before, not bothering to look back. No one knows me; I knew that. But they don't even remember Alice? Alice...where is she? There's no way Blood could have forgotten her! This...

This is crazy.

‡

Alright well I said I was taking a break but now I'm writing again~ lol I'll release the next chapter at **_10 reviews_** and after I write the darn thing. Does anyone want to take a shot as to what's happening or what you think will happen? I'm interested in hearing what you the viewers are thinking so please let me know :3


	2. Chapter 2

‡

I eventually stumbled to a stop, resting on a nearby building as I panted for air. What...what is going on here? It's as if...

It's as if Alice and I never came here.

Where is she? And why can't Blood, her own _lover_, remember her? Someone...there has to be _someone_ who can explain to me what's going on. My heart thumped painfully. Joker...will Joker know what's going on? I scowled just imaging the terrible things they would taunt me with. No, someone else...

Ah, Nightmare!

_He'll_ know! After all he was the one who opened the path and all so Peter could get me...he seems like he knows a lot too. I sucked down my fears and hurried off to the clover tower where Grey and Nightmare were residing. R-Remember...they have to remember! And if they don't then they should at _least_ know what's going on here!

The faceless on the street casted me odd glances as I darted through the streets, not caring in the least for what they have to say. _'NIGHTMARE_!' I thought loudly, repeatedly screaming his name in my mind. I know you can read minds so hear me out! What's going on here? Why doesn't anyone remember? Nightmare...

What's happening?

I hardly had enough time to slow down for the front door as I burst in. My chest heaved wildly as I flew up the stairs heading straight for his office. Faceless employees smartly dodged me as I tore through them screaming Nightmare's name in my thoughts. Where is he? In his office?

Without warning a body walked into my path. Crap-! In an explosion of paperwork I toppled over the man, landing right on his gut. My breath came in short gasps as I looked over his startled yellow eyes.

"Ah, s-sorry Gray-!" I cried as I leapt off of him, flying down the hall. He remained frozen and in shock as other employees came to his aid, picking up the paperwork that had flown to the floor. I skidded to a halt as I came before Nightmare's doors and threw them open.

"Nightmare!" I cried making the man at the desk jump with surprise. His eye widened as it flashed over me, trying to have some sort of recognition before his eye closed. He heard me coming...didn't he?

"Welcome foreigner. It's...Jackie, correct?" He asked rather calmly. I wheezed in air as I looked over his calm demeanor. What's going on? He knows my name but...it doesn't seem like he remembers _me_.

"You...do you remember me?" I repeated for I don't even know what number that day. Even some faceless which I recognized on the streets didn't know me. Why? Why has everyone forgotten?

"No, but I have an idea as to who _you_ are." He said as his voice edged towards a colder tone. Huh? I jumped as a hard hand touched my shoulder.

"Nightmare...is something the matter?" Gray asked as his eyes flickered to me and back to Nightmare. Nightmare's face looked troubled as if trying to come up with either an explanation or an excuse for him.

"Leave us be Gray. Ensure there are no eavesdroppers."

"Yes Nightmare." He answered with a slight bow.

"Ah, sorry for running into you." I called out as he quietly shut the doors casting a puzzled look in my direction before he vanished.

"Sit." Nightmare offered gesturing to a chair before his desk.

"Ah...yeah. Thanks." I said taking him up on his service. I want to know what in the world is going on here.

"Now...I too am a bit puzzled by all of this but do you care to explain your side of it?" Nightmare asked, almost as if he knew what was going on. I hesitated before unscrambling my brain for the right words.

‡

"And now...no one knows me and don't even remember Alice." I finished, exasperated and desperate for answers. Nightmare kept a cool and collected face as he pieced together the wordy puzzle.

"I see...from the way you explained it, it seems that this 'Alice' has left the game." Nightmare coolly said, pinching the bridge of his knows as if trying to dispel and awful headache. I blinked, trying to digest his hard to swallow words.

"_L-Left_? You mean Alice has _left_ Wonderland?!" I nearly shrieked, jumped up in shock and horror. Alice...has left. I'm the only foreigner then? My heart pounded wildly as the new reality began to set in. Gone...Alice is gone. Forever?

"Perhaps she is; it is hard to tell. Now, you say you heard a voice in your head?" He asked looking me over with hard yet sympathetic eyes.

"Y-Yeah...," I trailed off, fearing that the worst is yet to come.

"Check your pocket." He said pointing to my left side. I reached in startled as my fingers encountered a small vile. I ripped it out gawking at the vile. Another one? _How_?!

"Well...it seems to me that a new game has begun with _you_ as its foreigner."

"WHAT?!" I shouted again. "B-B-But I've _been_ here! Even when Alice was here! A-And I had a different vile that was more full than this-!" I defended. A new 'game'? There's no way...

"Hm...it seems that you were an extra player. I'm surprised; it's rare to have one foreigner let alone _two_ in the same game. Although I can't say that I can remember the last foreigner since she was part of the last game." He explained shrugging his shoulders.

"You can't remember...at all?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course not," he miffed, "once a new game has begun the memories are wiped clean from every player and in the foreigner's case, the vile as well. What's amazing is that _you_ still remember the last game. Something...there must have been something in the last game, a memory perhaps, that you're still clinging onto." Nightmare noted with an interested sparkle to his eye. "I wonder what that is...oh?" Nightmare's eye drifted over to a small notepad with frantic scribbles on it. He studied it for a moment before plucking it up, reading it more closely. His eye widened as his head shot up, gazing over me with a new interest before falling into a cold gaze. "Ah...I see." He said, as if finally understanding something.

"W-What?" I asked as he leaned back in his chair with a sad forced smile.

"Jackie...do you want to return home?" He asked.

"What?"

"Just answer the question." My throat closed up as my heart ached. Do I..._do_ I want to go home? Nightmare sighed.

"Ah...I'm beginning to understand now." Nightmare said as he gazed over me with a reluctant smile. My eyes darted to the paper he held before he swiftly placed it aside. What was written on that? "Jackie...please don't hate me." He begged.

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked as my voice trilled. That look in his eye is completely different from before. What is going on here?

"Jackie, please know that this is all for your _happiness_. A man like Joker would never be able to bring you something like that." My heart pounded wildly. What was on that paper -?

"You know about me and Joker?" I anxiously asked. Where is he going with all of this? He smiled as he began ripping the paper before him to tiny shreds.

"Jackie...forget Joker. Forget about the past game. In each game every player must forget about the previous game even if you want to remember." He said, cupping my cheek in his hand. "Forget...,"

_Forget...that you ever had ties with him._

I gasped as a skull piercing headache slammed into the side of my head.

"Jackie...in order to progress in this game you need to forget. Or else you will _never_ be able to return home." Nightmare sweetly crooned as I collapsed, clinging to his desk for support as I clutched my aching chest.

"N-No! I don't want to-!" I shouted.

_The more you fight it the more it will hurt. _

"Relax...and forget. Forget your previous tragic love and continue in this game instead. Alice went home and left Wonderland. Which will you end up choosing, I wonder?"

_This is a new game. Forget..._

"Stop it-!" I screamed as I clutched to my head splitting in two. Nightmare smiled and sauntered around the desk making me look in his face.

"Jackie...please forgive me." He purred, removing his eye patch. His black, endless void of an eye sucked in all of my thoughts.

_Forget and love another._

_Forget and find a different happiness._

"I don't want to forget-!" I screeched feebly fighting with his hand. Joker...no, I don't want to forget about him! I care about him! I really love him-!

_Forget..._

_Forget and start anew..._

Joker...my Joker...I'm going to forget all about him? No...not Joker...my - sweet Joker...?

Joker...

Joker _who_?

Who...is Joker?

I sucked in a vicious gasp as my fist lunged forward catching Nightmare in the face. The void vanished as I shakily got to my knees scrambling towards the exit. I need to get out of here-!

"Jackie, you can't fight it! You are going to slowly forget until you can remember _nothing_ of the last game-!" Nightmare shouted as I sprinted down the halls. I don't want to! I _won't_ forget! Joker...

No.

Not Joker too.

Has Joker...also forgotten all about me?

No that's not possible! He loves me; he said he would never leave me. He said he would never let me go. Was that all...

A lie?

‡

The sky shuttered to dusk as I dashed through the forest. Joker...he's here. I know he is. Joker, you'll remember me right? Joker...

You love me don't you?

"Joker!" I shouted, leaping into the clearing we first met. H-Here...we first met here, when I was playing...playing something...

...Wasn't I?

What was I playing? A flute? No, that's just stupid. Playing...I was playing an instrument right? Yeah..._ah_. I was playing a violin. Violin...as in an instrument? I play the violin? Wait a minute _of course I do_! My _brother_ gave that to me -!

"Joker!" I shouted again. Hear me...can you hear me, Joker? Can you hear me practically choking back sobs? Joker...I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I'm so sorry so please don't forget me. Please don't abandon me. I swear to never leave you so please...

_So please remember me._

"Oh? And what have we here?" A beautiful voice asked. I sucked in a startled breath as I spun around spying his tall gait swiftly enter the opening. A pleasant smile held his lips as he looked over my distraught and panicked form. Joker...it's Joker..._my_ Joker...

The second he was close enough I threw my arms around him tightly embracing him to the point I would be choking a normal person. He hesitated for a moment before returning the gesture. I sighed and closed my eyes. Remembers...he remembers me, doesn't he?

_"Who the f*** are you and why is an insect like you hugging me?"_ Black's voice growled, clearly aggravated. I stiffened from Black's words both thrilled and horrified; thrilled to hear his slightly muffled voice through the mask yet terrified to hear the meaning behind his words. White...White was just playing along not to be rude. He...

They toyed with me once again.

Horror shot through my system as I jumped out of the hug, backing up from the puzzled Jester. My lips trembled, trying to ask if he knows my name.

"White...do you know my name?" It proved nearly impossible to expel the words. I want to hear more than anything him say my name. But...I'm terrified to find out if he doesn't remember me. White's face remained blank as he thought of a proper response as Black spat out the words which sent icy chills down my spine.

_"Who the hell is White? I think you hit your head pretty hard insect."_ He growled.

"Pay him no mind dear. I am very happy to find a foreigner lost in my woods." Liar. I know that face. You're lying to me. You're pissed and confused that some random girl just came up out of nowhere and approached you. T-They...

Joker doesn't remember me.

_"The f*** is wrong with you?"_ Black grumbled as I spun around and darted back down the path. R-remember...

He doesn't remember me at all.

The second I was out of his territory my legs collapsed.

_Forget._

No, I don't want to forget. My heart pounded so painfully tears washed down my face in a mad effort to conceal my agony from this strange voice.

_Forget everything and start this new game._

No I won't. I will _not_ start a new game. The last was just fine; no one paid any mind to me and I was Joker's alone. N-Now not even Joker knows me. He hates me. I could see it behind in his eye. In that beautiful red eye of his...yeah...

That eye that looked at me and thought nothing of me.

I gasped and spun around as a wild shriek shattered the dusk sky. My eyes grew wide as large talons wrapped around my body, plucking me up from the ground with ease.

"JOKER-!" I screamed as the JubJub bird carried me away.

JESTER'S POV

_"Who the hell was that?"_ My counterpart asked as I spied the JubJub bird carry the little worm away. Oh dear she's been caught~ doesn't she know better than to travel near nighttime?

"I have not the slightest idea. Not that it matters though. That JubJub bird will eat her right up!" I chuckled as I imagined the girl's screams of terror as the beast slowly pecked away her flesh. Ah, the JubJub...I've spent many an hour trying to convince Griffin to let me have such a majestic creature. I would absolutely love to have it in my shows. It is as deadly as it is beautiful.

_"Heh. True._ My Warden side hummed as he recalled her face which seemed near to tears at the mere sight of me. I wonder why? It seemed like she had something to say. I wonder what? I guffawed as I brushed aside the thought. It does not matter; she will die in a few short hours so what do her words matter to me?

My body shuttered however at the thought of her tear streaked face as the JubJub bird slowly strips away her skin, letting its chicks devour and hunt her while she is yet alive...my my, such shivers of enjoyment! Perhaps I'll go and watch? I sighed, realizing it would be impossible. It is but too far away and I'm sure the JubJub will waste no time ripping into the foreigners sweet flesh. Oh how I only wish I were that bird, even for a little while. To have a foreigner in my clutches, free to do as I please...I hummed as I skipped back to the circus imaging her screams of terror which rang beautifully in my ears...

So fun~

‡

Oh~ how heartless Joker! PM or review what you think will happen next. I love to hear what you think and blow you away with what I write! When this reaches **_20 reviews_** I'll post the next one after writing it~ anyhow, enjoy! :D


	3. Chapter 3

‡

I struggled and writhed in the giant bird's claws unable to free myself from its clutches. I hacked and wheezed as it adjusted its grip, flipping me in the air as it tightened its hold.

"G-Get off of me -!" I gasped punching and clawing at its hard skin. The callous rocks of feet it had made blood drip from beneath my fingernails and knuckles as I relentlessly pounded away on the bird. It hurts -! The sky shuttered to night as the bird continued on, seeming to know exactly where to go. I screamed every time it flipped me in the air praying that my ribs wouldn't break from under the constant pressure. It hurts -!

Without warning it dipped down heading straight for a large circled area lighted with torches. I sucked in hasty breathes as the coliseum swiftly approached. W-Where are we?! Faceless garbed in gladiator armor laughed and merrily put their hands to the sky with large bottles, clinking them together.

"H-Hey-!" I cried trying to catch their attention. I cried as the JubJub tucked in its wings and fell into the arena, barely skimming its claws against the sand. I tucked into a ball as the massive bird darted into one of the tunnels, barreling down the hardly lit area with insane speed. I shuttered in its grasp as the ground suddenly vanished. My mouth gapped in terror as it entered a large room that looked similar to the jails at Black's prison with the exception to the sizes. Some were hardly bigger than me hanging from the ceiling while others were as large that White's circus tents. I shrieked as the JubJub dipped down and swung around to a particular cage that rose vertically and was narrow and tall but still just as spacious. The monster didn't even slow down as it lithely slipped beneath the bars, short of knocking my head off against the ground and flew straight up to a large dense pile of tree trunks and branches

"Ah, you late again JubJub!" A deep, thick accented voice cried as the door at the base of the large grounded cage clacked against a gear system and slammed shut. A gasp stuck in my throat; that voice-!

"Griffin!" I screamed just as the bird's claws released me. I uttered a small cry as I dropped hard onto the ground gasping as a branch cut into my arm. Ouch-! My head shot up as my arm knocked into some metal. Broken and maimed clocks littered the ground in heaps displaying the remains of the creature's previous meals. It-It-It-!

It's going to eat me -!

As the bird landed heavily on the ground I darted to the corner of the nest, eyes flashing as I spied a gap between the large placed together wood. There-! I hastily slipped into the hole sucking in a quick breath as I say it's head flicker about. It tilted to the right as it's beady eyes scanned the nest, puzzled. In sharp, jerking movements it looked off to the side and spun around, scratching the ground with its claws as it searched for its meal. I scurried deeper into the hole jumping and unleashing a horrified gasp as I knocked into the steel bars of the cage. I spun around spying Griffin's deep jade eyes locked onto mine as a toothy grin filled his face.

"Oh? What is this? JubJub, you bring dinner home?" Thick laughter rolled off his tongue as his wings pounded hard, suspending him in the air before me.

"G-Griffin! H-Help me out!" I begged quietly, cautious not to draw the bird's attention. He barked up a sarcastic laugh as he knocked his talon feet against the side of the cage drawing the bird's attention. My head whipped back spying the bird look into the hole right at me. A mocking sneer crossed his lips as he grinned at my pathetic state.

"If you live to rising sun, I listen. If you die, well...then you die." He shrugged as the bird's claws dug into the hole widening it to the point it could slip its head in. My heart pounded wildly as I scurried back against the cage as the JubJub's head shoved its way in, furiously breathing in my delicious scent. He guffawed at my unfortunate fate and tilted his wings down as he soared away. "Good luck little gurl!"

"Griffin -!" I shrieked as the bird's beak snatched hold of my leg. I screamed as it ripped me from the hole tearing cuts into my back as it dragged me over the sharp branches. It shook me like a rag doll as it turned around, plopping me in the center of its nest. I immediately leapt to my feet but it's talons knocked into my backside and pinned me to the ground. I shrunk back as it leaned down, opening its mouth as it breathed in repeatedly. I rasped wildly as my heart was nearly wrenched in two it was pounding so hard. Please...please don't kill me. At least until I get this mess figured out -!

Without warning the bird laid down beside me, still holding firm with its talons. I breathed hard as its wings covered me, tucking its head right beside me. It's foul breath was expelled over me as the bird's eyes warily drew shut. S-Sleep...It's going to _sleep_? No...it's going to sleep and then eat me when it wakes up. I know it. I trembled horribly as I desperately threw my eyes around the cage, glaring at the entrance through some looser placed branches.

I need to get out before it wakes up.

‡

I waited until it's breath came in steadily, trapped within its maddened dreams before making my move. It's talons eventually loosened up with the option of sleep at its door, allowing me to slip away. I deftly backed away from it only stepping on thick trunks that wouldn't break under my weight. The dead wood creaked and groaned under my weight as I shifted closer to the edge of the nest, slipping through the hole that I spied the entrance. I carefully lowered myself to each branch cautious not to make a sound before I dropped onto a rock ledge. I slowly breathed out and continued my way down until I shakily hit the cement bottom. My trembling legs collapsed, thankful to be free of that monster.

Hurry...I need to hurry now. I scowled over the cage; so it drops down huh? I leered over the mechanized system of the pulley system. This cage...just drops right down. It doesn't even have some sort of back up lock to keep the creature from lifting it up and getting free. Wait a minute...I scrutinized the sides closer noticing the little notches of where the door could be held. I sucked in a quick breath. These locks are here...in case the door is opened? Yeah...it will lift about a foot off the ground but no more than that without the proper key. Ah...this must be so Griffin can slip food in without letting the bird out.

I huffed. Why does everyone in Wonderland suck at making cages? Unless maybe it's on purpose? I wouldn't doubt it. Alright then; all I need is some _leverage_. I glared at a boulder about a fourth my size, rolling it near the base of the cage before snatching a nearby thick branch. I only hope that this is enough to get it. I huffed and wedged the wood under some notches in the bottom of the cage and shoved down with all my might. Just as I had predicted the cage door popped up automatically clattering as it locked in place. My heart jerked as I heard some rustling up in the nest. I dove forward madly trying to scrambled out before getting caught; my hips are stuck -!

The bird's head popped up over the next as anger shot through its gaze. It hissed vehemently as I scurried out, withdrawing my foot just as the bird rammed into the cage. The automatic locked doors dropped, entrapping the beast entirely inside. I stumbled back and out of reach as it poked its talons through the cage furiously scraping the ground to drag me back in.

Griffin...that jerk! Even after I helped him he still -! I shuttered and shoved aside my disgust. Relax; I just need to concentrate on escaping...

From this place...

Where I have no idea where I am...

Crap.

My heart sunk as I eyed the bird withdraw into the shadows of the cage watching me with its flickering blood red eyes. Griffin is the only one who knows how to get back to Wonderland from here or, wherever here even is. I heaved a sigh; crap. I have no choice but to go find Griffin and convince him to help me. I slumped to the ground eager to get at least a moment of rest.

I have the worst freaking luck _ever_.

‡

My breathe came in slow and steady as I crept along the walls over the coliseum. Griffin...will live here, I'm sure. After all, for a big guy like that he'll need a big house. I sucked in a gasp as I slipped behind a pillar. Jubilant laughter filled the hall as gladiators trotted through the path, carrying drinks that wreaked of alcohol. Blech; _gross_.

The second they turned down the hall I ran forward. Now...if I was Griffin where would I sleep? I froze as the dim lights of a torch caught my eye. Crap they turned around -?! I sprinted down the hall and darted down the path caught by another moving source of light creeping along the wall in the hall before me. I'm caught on either side-!

I spun around to my only other option; a large wooden door reinforced by thick slabs of metal shooting across it. I rammed into the heavy door barely budging it. Come on -! I backed up and tackled it with my shoulder making it scrape against the ground before the crack was large enough for me to slip through. I sucked in an eager breath and slipped into the room shutting it a little easier. I shakily breathed out as I looked over the night encased room. On the far end was an open balcony made of marble overlooking the whole roman-like town. Large weapons of various kinds which easily beat out the twin's and Boris's rooms decked out the walls with axes, clubs, knives, swords, spears and even bows and arrows.

I sucked in a shaky gasped as something moved to my right. I fell down spying a large tapestry swinging freely from a bird swing dug into the ceiling, which swept back and forth in the air. My eyes narrowed, adjusting to the dark as I spied a large figure standing on the right most part of the bird swing. My eyes widened as I realized that the swaying fabric was really his dark chestnut brown wings which sagged on either side of him.

Griffin.

"Griffin." I whispered nervously, trying to get his attention. He remained still as stone as he swung on the swaying swing.

"Griffin." I called in a normal voice. No response.

"Griffin!" I shouted louder. Still nothing. Man is he a heavy sleeper...how do I get him to wake up? A twinge of anger hit me as I looked over the ground. I'm done playing games. I'm throwing something at this idiot. My hand patted my pockets searching for my wrench. Huh? I re-patted my pants unable to locate it.

Wrench...where is it? Don't I always have one? No...do I even own one? I stood in silence picking apart my dying memories. Wait...I do have one but...Ah. It's in the carousal. Crap. What else is here...my greedy eyes spied a slingshot with stones the size of my fist. Perfect. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll give this jerk a hemorrhage. I reared back with a scowl as I chucked the rock at the slumbering figure thumping him right in the head. The figure slowly stirred as his wings shuffled, fluffing up slightly in surprise. Green glowing slit cat eyes glared back from the darkness, sending shivers ripping down my spine as I dropped the other rock in my hand with a clatter. His eyes shot from my hand to the rock before settling on my face.

"You live, little gurl?" He asked in his deeply set accent as his eyes softened, puzzled.

"No thanks to _you_." I snapped back trying to dish out half of as an intense glare as he had. His white teeth flashed in the darkness as he slumped down, sitting on the thin swing. His gaze followed me as I shifted on my feet, suddenly nervous before the large statured man.

"You lucky little Gurl. Ah, you are bleed little gurl?" He noted clicking his teeth together as a dark chuckle rolled off his lips. His eyes darted to my arm measuring the small scratch and the injuries on my finger nails. I grimaced but continued, undeterred by his intimidating accent.

"It's nothing; Griffin...do you remember me?" I doubt it but I could not stop myself from asking him that. His feathers fluffed as his lips curled up into a smile.

"Oh? Should I, little gurl?" I grimaced; it sounds like he's mocking me.

"Seriously, Griffin. Do you remember me or not?" I asked letting out a desperate note. His eyes flashed as his tail twitched.

"I do."

"You do?" I asked, hopeful. His eyes softened as he heavily sighed, almost annoyed.

"I don't."

"No?" I asked, clearly disheartened.

"Yes."

"Griffin _please_-!" I begged in a tone I've never heard myself speak. It was loud, whiny and very, very frightened to the point it unnerved me to even hear myself speak, "I don't know what's going on and Nightmare goes off saying something about a new game and now I have this vial but I-,"

"You boring. Go away, little gurl." He raised his hand as if to shoo off a pesky bug, lying down on the bar. His large wings sagged over the rail, sweeping the ground about six feet up. My heart lurched as my anger flared. This jerk-! I jumped up slightly snatching a fistful of feathers. He lightly shook his wings making me cringe from the pain it induced in my swelling fingers. Ow-!

"You owe me! At _least_ tell me how to get to Clover Tower so I can meet Nightmare again!" I irrationally demanded as he shook his wing again nearly throwing me off my feet from the gentle tug. I gasped as he pulled his wing up determined to shake me off. I gritted my teeth and clung to his wing struggling to hold my own weight through the shooting pains searing through my aching arms. It hurts-! He heaved a rusty sigh and lifted me up to where he was, dangling me just over his stomach. His piercing green eyes cut me to the core as my limbs trembled from the exertion of merely holding onto his now displaced feathers which seemed determined to stay rooted in his wings.

"I owe little Gurl nothing. Why bother me?" He demanded. My fingers screamed and begged to let go but I have a feeling that if I do he'll tear my head clean off for landing on his stomach.

"You said you would listen to me!" I cried almost in pain as the aching grew too much.

"Ah. I did. Very well, little gurl; speak." he said as he violently jerked his wing up. I sucked in a quick breath as my fingers slipped from his feathers, crying with relief as I landed on the man's broad stomach. His muscles rippled as he sat up making me cringe back. His eyes tore from mine falling onto my bleeding finger tips. His large hand, easily twice the size of mine, pulled it up for closer inspection. My lips trembled, remaining closed as he lightly breathed in my bloody hands. He slightly parted his mouth revealing his rather sharper and longer than average canine teeth before enclosing it around my middle finger. I immediately tried to retract my hand but he held firm, flicking his gaze to my eyes.

"Speak while I listen and heal, little gurl." He gruffly demanded drawing his tongue over my finger tips. I flinched as his wet smooth organ ran over my fingers encasing them in an oozy substance. "Speak."

‡

"So new game started?" He asked as he gingerly stretched my arm out lapping it up with his tongue. I cringed at his actions and was tempted to pull away but held still. I don't want to piss him off anymore than I have. I scrunched up my nose as his tufted tail flickered into my face repeatedly. I grimaced and batted the stupid thing away with my free arm, much to his enjoyment. "So you here last game?"

"Yeah. But no one else remembers except for me." I jumped again as his tail swatted my face, this time snatching hold of it. He watched with immense interest as I strangled his stupid tail.

"Hm...," he hummed as he pulled me in to a hug. I stiffened and tried to back away but he easily held me in place, pushing his nose into my hair. I shuttered as he breathed out a content sigh.

"Ah; I know scent." Griffin growled as he leaned back against the bar, swinging it with his free leg as the other helped kept my balance. I wobbled on his lap trying my best not to fall despite his attempts to subtly throw me over.

"How?" I asked, falling against his chest for support. His free hand held my head as he leaned down, edging back my shirt as his tongue ran over the open scraps the JubJub gave me as it dragged me out of my hiding spot. I faintly blushed and unpleasantly wormed making him chuckle at my attempts.

"I find after game we Holder of Role forget. But, body not forget while mind forget. Body knew scent yet mind remember not." He explained as he hunched over a little more getting the harder to reach spots. Forget...so that's what it is and that's why he remembers me.

"JubJub bird knew scent though JubJub mind remember not. JubJub keep you alive to remember but mind remember not. If JubJub woke up JubJub would eat you in morning." He poorly explained as he finished the last of the wounds, leaning back against the bar as he shrugged. I see...so, the JubJub bird remembered my smell but didn't remember _me_. I shuttered. I was really close to dying then.

"Well...is there any way to make someone remember the past game?" I bravely asked. Joker...I won't let him go. He loves me and I know it. He just needs to remember. Griffin tilted his head back as his lips curled up, releasing a throaty chuckle.

"Who your lover?" He pried with a silly grin. My face darkened a tad.

"H-He's not my lover...," my blush deepened at the embarrassing thought. Lover...t-that would imply that we actually...Griffin leaned forward with an expectant smile, twitching his tail excitedly.

"Who, little gurl?"

"J-Joker." I choked out. His face immediately dropped as his eyes widened. He leaned back obviously taken off guard.

"Ah. He very tricky Holder of Role." His ears pressed against his head, clearly displeased with my answer. I looked away almost embarrassed.

"Yeah." I agreed as my voice cracked. "Joker...didn't remember me at all...," I croaked as I gritted my teeth. I - I shouldn't be upset. _Everyone_ forgot. E-Even Blood about Alice. But...I covered my face ashamed to shed tears in front of someone I hardly knew. Joker...and the last thing I said to him was so awful -!

"Hey hey, you no cry little gurl." Griffin huffed, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Again I stiffened, trembling in his overwhelming yet warm grasp. He set my head on his chest bringing his wings up to cover me from the chilly air. I bit my lip as I struggled to stop my tears.

Joker -!

‡

Oh ho~ So, is Griffin a jerk or a nice guy in your eyes? PM or review to let me know what you think and what you think will happen in the future with Jackie and Joker. Tell me what you think~ ah, and **_30 reviews_** for the next chapter because I still need to think of it :3


	4. Chapter 4

‡

I remained deathly quiet, acutely aware as to where I was. Griffin's throttle of a snore raged thunderously in the form of growling purrs which rumbled his chest. His clock ticked hard with precise, never shifting movements. His heavy arms rested around my waist holding me firmly over his lap as the bar rocked back and forth like a cradle without safety bars. My gaze drifted out to the dawning sky before I shifted in his arms. I need to go and...and...

...

And _what_?

I...had something to do didn't I?

I moaned and moved again making his snores stutter for a moment before he jerked awake. I jumped as his rough hands tightly gripped my waist as he leaned to the side, nearly thrown off by jerking awake before he somehow steadied himself. His eyes tiredly eyeballed me as he leaned forward burying his nose in my hair.

"Hm...," he deeply purred. "Where you go now little gurl?" He asked curiously. I paused as I dug into the recesses of my brain. Do...I have something to do? But what was it?

"...I don't remember." I muttered, holding my head as I leaned back. "Griffin, I can't remember! Why can't I remember -?!" I cried beginning to freak out. Important...it was important wasn't it? My heart...I'm freaking out but I can't remember. Why does my heart feel like it's on the verge of bursting? Joker...it had something to do with Joker and -and -! My pounding headache nearly made remembering impossible to bear. It hurts -!

"You no remember? You no remember Joker?" He asked curiously tilting his head to the side.

"N-No, I know it has to do with Joker but...what was it about? Remember - ah! That's right! How can I get Joker to remember me?" I said gazing into Griffin's eyes as the headache went back to a dull throbbing.

"You...from last game?" Griffin asked, perplexed by my wording.

"Yes. Griffin, do you know how to remember something from the last game?" I asked gripping his shoulders. He blinked as a growl rumbled in his chest.

"How you forget? You mind forget?" He asked as his head shot up. I hesitated.

"Y-Yeah...I...couldn't remember. Why?" Forget... "Paper, I need paper and a pencil...," to write down what?

"We have no paper or pencil here." Griffin miffed. I sucked in a quick breath as I remembered Nightmare's words.

"Nightmare's trying to make me forget-!" I cried as I dug my fingers into my hair. Oh crap! Why? Why is he trying to make me forget? "I-I can't forget, I-I-!"

"Little gurl!" Griffin snarled as he violently shook me, "be not so loud in ear! If you mind forget, _I_ remember."

"H-Huh?" I asked looking into his fiercely glowing eyes.

"I say, 'if you mind forget...I remember, and tell little gurl." He explained. My racing heart began to slow as I realized what he was saying. I smiled gently, taken off guard by his sweetness.

"Thank you Griffin." I said. His face went blank as his head cocked to the side.

"Hm...smile or cry, I like little gurl." Griffin purred as his feathers fluffed, tapping his forehead to mine. I chuckled; he's kind.

"Yeah, thanks." His largely banded arm wrapped around my waist as he rolled off the bar, catching it with his free hand and dropped to the floor. I jostled in his arms, huffing painfully. Ow...

"Hm...little gurl, I think I know man who help." Griffin said as he let me go.

"Really? Who?" I asked. Who has what I need?"

"Blood Dupre." My heart sunk. Oh gosh. Oh gosh no, please no. Not Blood...his eyes carefully measured my blanching face. Oh gosh...Blood, of all people...that's awful. What am I going to do? "You know Blood?"

"Y-Yeah, I know him...I just really, really don't want to face him." I admitted. Oh gosh...I'm going to die...one way or another. Griffin snickered at my face.

"It is well, little gurl. Blood no kill foreigner." He reassured as he dipped down, scooping me up in his arms. I stiffened as he ran right for the balcony. He _wouldn't_ -! I barely choked back my scream as he leapt off the ledge.

‡

"T-T-That was scary...," I trilled off resting on my hands and knees. Griffin's continuous laughter bounced off the trees as he held his stomach in an attempt cease his aching.

"You funny little gurl! You scream so loud _all_ Wonderland heard -!" He wheezed nearly toppling over in his maddened fit. I scowled over him unable to think of an insult in my floundering state. Ugh...that was _terrible_! And then he went ahead and did some flips and twists and dives... my stomach lurched from the mere thought of it as I held it back. Ugh...this is awful. I glanced over my new pair of cargo pants and tank top, thankful that we at least hit a store before we arrived at town.

"Ah~ you funny little gurl. Bye, little gurl." He purred raising his wings. My heart leapt into my throat as I lunched forward snatching hold of his feathers. "Oh?"

"D-Don't leave. C-Come with me, please." I feebly begged. Blood...he's going to tear me apart I know he is. Griffin only offered a toothy smile as he relaxed his pose, peeling my hand off of his wing.

"No; you go." He miffed but made no movement to leave. I nearly scowled at that familiar twinkle in his eyes that Joker gets when he wants me to beg for something.

"I'm not going to beg Griffin." I growled sinking my nails into his hand. He snorted as he smirked.

"Then...I go." He said shaking off my hand as he crouched down, making it look like he was going to take off.

"_No_! No go, no go!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his waist trying to anchor him to the ground. I bit my lip as he grinned expectantly, tilting my head up to get a better look at my grimace. I held my tongue, unable to get the words out. I...can't say it. He's helping me out of his free will. I'm taking advantage of his kindness and that's not fair to him. I looked off to the side unable to bare looking him in his jade eyes. "N-Never mind. I'll go by myself. It's not fair to you if I make you go." He only stared for a moment before throatily chuckling.

"Little gurl, you never be able to _make_ me go. Here," he said folding my hand around a small hollow disk with two holes on either side of it. "If you unsafe, whistle and I come." I smiled at the gift. Ah...good. Now Hatter won't blow me to bits I guess...

"Yeah. Thanks Griffin." I thanked as I started down the path, shoving the whistle into my pocket. He offered a toothy grin as his tail lashed excitedly back and forth, waving me off as he bounded effortlessly into the sky.

Right...now that's over with what the heck do I do from here? Ah...first things first. I have to go see Hatter. I hurried nervously down the path and into town keeping my eyes alert for either the Hatter or even better, Elliot.

"You there! How dare you step in my path!" A rude voice demanded. I spun around spying one of the most annoying Role Holders I've ever had the displeasure to meet; Peter White.

"Huh? Peter?" I asked. Peter Peter...when was the last time I saw him? His entire demeanor changed in an instant. His stiff shoulders relaxed as his irate glare and biting sneer smoothed out to wide eyes and a perplexed smile.

"Oh? Jackie~," he cried as his arms wrapped around me for a hug. I jumped as he pulled me in close refusing to relent even as I pulled back.

...What?

"P-Peter?!" I cried unsure if this was the same rabbit who wanted to blow my head off on a regular basis for telling him the facts. If I remember right the last time I saw him I told him that Alice would always belong to Hatter. Ah, he was pissed after that...

"Yes my love?" He asked. My entire bodily functions slammed to a screeching halt.

"L-Love?!" I asked, startled beyond comprehension. H-How can he say that -?!

"Why yes dear! Don't you remember? I was the one who brought you down here~," he sang nuzzling his nose into my hair with soft, loving caresses. I nearly threw up as he displayed affection I've only seen him do once or twice towards me before I pissed him off...

"H-Here?" Ah...that's right. I was working in the shop when this lunatic snatched hold of me and literally threw me into a black hole with all his angst. I bit back a hateful sneer. This stupid rabbit -!

"_Peter_ -!" I bitingly hissed as I brought my arm back. He happily looked up as I clocked him in the head sending him flying to the ground. "What the f*** am I doing here?!" I demanded reverting back to my restrained yet foul language.

"Aw~ don't be shy!" He exclaimed getting right back to his feet.

"You're in Wonderland right now." He hummed excitedly as he smiled kindly.

"W-Wonderland?" I asked. Wonderland...what is that? I bit my lip as my head began to pound. W-Wonderland...right? Yeah, Wonderland...but, I've been here, haven't I...?

"Yes my dear. Everyone...everyone will love you. Though not as much as I do of course!" He trilled folded his fingers contently. My heart lurched. W-Wonderland...I huffed painfully as the world began to spin.

_Forget...forget it all and embrace Wonderland once more._

"Ah, my love are you alright?!" Peter cried holding my arm before the pavement had the chance to catch my face. I shakily breathed in as I gripped the mad bunny's hand, barely able to stand. Embrace it...once more? But I just got here. How can I embrace it once more if -

Ah. That's right. I've been here. My head snapped up as I beheld Peter's worried face.

"Ah." I said aloud. Wait...I'm here for a reason. Someone dropped me off...yeah, Griffin did. So I can find Blood Dupre and ask him...ask...

...ask him what?

"My beloved, don't worry me so much!" Peter shouted worriedly as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Huh? Beloved?

"Worry you?" I asked, perplexed. Why would he be worried?

"Why, you just fainted!"

"I did?" I asked aloud as my head pounded heavily. Ah...my head hurts. But...Blood...I still need to go see him.

Why?

"Come with me my love. You need rest!" He nervously riddled dragging me back to the castle. My heart leapt into my throat as I spied a glinting gold earring on a passing faceless. Joker -!

"No! I can't!" I bellowed shoving him back as I danced out of his arms.

"My love, you are unwell!" Peter argued, concerned as he touched my wrist. No, stop! I-If I don't hurry I'll forget again -! I sucked in a deep breath as a searing agony tore through my head.

"AH-!" I screamed dropping to the ground. I-It hurts! It feels like I'm about to be ripped in half -!

"Jackie -! Quick, call a doctor -!" My hand shot up, snatching Peter's hand as I kicked the back of his knee. He uttered a startled yelp as I rolled him over my back and slapped him to the ground, twisting his wrist before leaping off.

"I'm sorry, Peter -!" I hastily cried before darting down an alley.

"Oh, my love come back! You are very ill -!" He argued as he came after me.

"No! I need to find Blood -!" I spat back as I made a sharp turn. I sucked in a startled breath as an arm shot out of a nearby alley, dragging me into the darkness as a hand clapped over my lips. The smell of carrot cake frosting wafted off his clothes as I held utterly still, watching as Peter passed by in a frantic hurry to find me. The man breathed a sigh of relief as his long ears twitched, ensuring that Peter was too far to hear.

_CLICK._

My spine stiffened as I heard the unmistakable cocking of a gun beside my head. I warily glanced to the side spying Elliot's

"Who are you and why do you want to see Blood - oh." His fierce glare which left shivers riveting in my spine softened as recognition hit him.

"You are...the foreigner?" He asked tilting his head to the side as he let me go. Fear shot through me as I gripped his jacket refusing to let this chance slip away.

"I need to see Blood right away!" I hastily blurted out before I had the chance to forget, "Elliot, no matter what, keep reminding me to go see Blood no matter what I say alright? Can you promise me that?" I frantically demanded. Elliot...will remember won't he? Just like Griffin.

"Ah...o-ok? What's the emergency?" He asked, completely blindsided by my desperate state. Tell him - I have to tell him before -! I sucked in a gasp as my legs buckled. His hands barely caught me as I nearly hit the ground in a pained mess; m-my head -! I panted heavily as I struggled to regain my baring. B-Blood...and who? I needed to see Blood for who? "Fo-Foreigner?!"

"Ah...emergency? Is there an emergency?" I asked looking up into his violet eyes. What's an emergency?

"A-A-re you alright?" Elliot asked flustered as he steadied me on my feet. I blankly stared at the man before I cringed from another quick crack of a spasm.

"F-Fine. My head just hurts."

"Is that all?"

"Um, yes? Is there something wrong?" I asked gazing earnestly into his beautiful eyes.

"Ah, no, nothing. Here, I'll take you to Blood."

"Blood? Why Blood?" I asked. Did he call for me? Elliot remained silent as he steadily gazed at me. He tilted my head up looking deep into my eyes.

"Hey...did anyone give you something strange to eat? Or drink?" He asked lightly pulling my eyelid up.

"Uh, no? Why?"

"Well...you just asked me to take you to Blood but now you're acting as if you never did."

"I did?" I paused for a moment as the dull throbbing slowly seeped back into my head. "Ah, I _did_ -! Elliot, please, I'm begging you to not let me forget! Keep reminding me every chance you have alright?!"

"Hey, what in the world is going on?" He asked clearly uncomfortable with my sudden mood changes.

"He's trying to make me forget, Elliot! I don't want to forget! I - I can't forget -!" I desperately called out as I trembled. My vision blurred slightly as my chest tightened.

_Forget..._

"Forget...forget what?" I muttered.

"Forget?" Elliot asked as his eyes grew wide.

"Huh?" I looked up, spying Elliot who gazed over me with deeply troubled eyes. "Elliot? Is something wrong?"

"You need help. Come on; I'll take you to Blood." He said tugging on my hand.

"Blood? Why?" I asked, not exactly resisting but not completely going with him either.

"Don't...think about it. Just go along with it for now." Elliot warned. As he led me to the mansion he turned back, almost as if watching for something. Elliot...

Is there something wrong?

‡

Man talk about amnesia! Or short term memory loss; whichever one fits. If you have any questions or concerns about the plot or storyline or what's happened so far PM or Review me and I'll get back to you. **_45 reviews_** or so for the next section. Thank you for reading and enjoy! :3


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Elliot, where are we going?" I asked as he tugged me along with almost frantic panic sheeting his face. His ears were down, pressing against his head as he practically jogged with me toiling behind him, held only by his hand.

"To see Blood. Please stop asking me." He snipped back as tall gates came into view. Stop asking him? But this is the first time I asked. I peered over a pair of large wire crafted black gates probably about a story or maybe even two high which fenced off a large luscious garden and a monstrous mansion behind it. Does Elliot live there? He does, doesn't he?

"Huh? Ah, big sister!" A trill cried as arms enveloped my waist, knocking me to the ground. I huffed as they landed heavily on top of me, snuggling up to me like the two little boys they were.

"Hey Dee, Dum!" I cried petting their heads. They hummed contently before being violently ripped off by Elliot's hands.

"Hey, let go you stupid rabbit!"

"Yeah! We want to play with big sister!" Dee shouted as Elliot tossed them aside.

"Jackie, aren't you forgetting something?!" He demanded as his voice edged towards anger. Forgetting something? Forget...wait...I twitched slightly as my head began to throb painfully. Forget...I forgot something. But what...?

"Hey, big sister! This is really cool looking. What is it?" Dum asked tearing my concentration away from my thoughts. He held up a small hollow disk with a hole at either end. I paused, studying the familiar yet alien object.

"Huh? Ah...I'm not sure." I answered, puzzled.

"Really?"

"Then can we keep it?" Dee asked excitedly looking over the foriegn thing.

"Ah, sure, if you want it." I answered. They smiled as if I had just given them the world and embraced me again.

"Thank you big sister!"

"Treasure! This will be our treasure!" Dum summed up eyeing the thing with a playful eye. I giggled at their enthusiasm before Elliot yanked me to my feet.

"C-Come on. You still need to talk to Blood remember?" Elliot noted looking me over with an expectant eye. I paused.

"I do? What for?"

"Ugh! I don't know! You just told me to remind you if you forgot!" He growled as frustration began to bubble over his words. Blood...I need to talk to him? I forgot and -

"Oh my gosh that's right! Elliot, thank you so much. Please don't let me forget no matter how many times I ask you! Same to you, twins." I called as I hurried ahead of Elliot into the mansion.

"Wait, Jackie! _What_ do you need to ask Blood?" He asked, catching my hand and spinning me around. I tightly gripped his arms as a wave of aching began to slowly creep into my forehead.

"I-I need to ask him how to remember from...from la-last g-g-ga...," I trailed off as the strength once again began to seep from my limbs. Ah...I feel weak. Why?

"Oh? Well if it isn't the foreigner~ what a pleasant surprise." Blood crooned. I dropped to the ground with a pained huff as I grappled Elliot's arm for support. "Oh?" Blood muttered, startled.

"Blood! T-There's something wrong with her." Elliot explained as the world spun before my eyes. I closed my eyes encasing myself in darkness as the throbbing persisted throughout their conversation. Remember...don't forget -!

_Forget...forget that awful love and continue in this wonderful Wonderland game._

"Wrong with her? How so?" Blood asked tilting my head back. I blankly stared into his scrutinizing which expertly took in every characteristic on my face.

"Huh? Blood?" I asked. shifting my focus down the hall. I'm in the mansion? What for?

"You see? One second she's begging me not to let her forget and then the next she _completely_ forgets what she just said." Elliot complained as he helped me up.

"Forget? What did I forget?" I asked trying to turn and look at Elliot but Blood's hand deterred me from even moving.

"See?!" Elliot shouted, exasperated and he gestured to me. Blood's eyes narrowed as he turned my head every which way, examining every little detail.

"Hm...she does not seem to be under the influence of any sort." Blood noted.

"Influence? As in drunk? But I don't drink." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Indeed...," he trailed off releasing me. "Well, if she cannot remember what she wanted to ask me then there is no way for me to help her now is there?" He asked, pleasantly puzzled by the situation. Ask? I needed to ask Blood for something? I looked away for a moment as a dull thrumming tapped against my skull. Remember...remember? Remember to remember that I forgot -

"Ah! Blood, is there anyway to remember the last game?!" I shouted, catching his arm as he turned to leave.

"Oh? Has a new game started? Bah, I don't bother keeping track anymore...," he huffed seeming annoyed.

"Yes and Nightmare said that I'm going to forget too! And I-,"

"You remember the last game?" Blood asked as his interest piped.

"Yes and...and I want him to remember too because he - he...," I trailed off as the thrumming became a sledgehammer with a vengeance, prepared to scrape my head clean off.

"He? My dear, the way you express his presence is quite endearing...who was it that you want to remember? Or is it that you want your lover to remember?" Blood asked with a chuckle deeply amused at my struggling state. I sucked in rasping, quick breaths as my head spun.

"I- I'm forgetting again -!"

"Of course you are. 'No one is allowed to remember the last game'. It is one of the most enforced rules in all of Wonderland." He crouched down and tilted his head, cradling his cheek as he grinned. "My...it seems that you're fighting it quite harshly. Do not bother, dear foreigner, for you cannot progress in this game without forgetting the last. Neither can us Role Holders; once we 'forget'...there is no way to remember without breaking the rules."

"No! I - I _can't_ forget -! Please, let me have a paper or pen and - and-!" I cried desperately scraping my head against the carpet. "_It hurts_!"

"Then don't defy the rule of the game." Blood simply answered tapping the back of my head with his cane.

"Don't let her remember, Elliot. It isn't as fun watching her struggle as I thought." He said as he sauntered away. I gasped as I held my head together unable to hold my mind from falling apart. It hurts so much I want to _die_ -!

Two high pitched screams trilled outside as a blaring, roaring screech sounded. We all jumped from the sound, startled. The twins -?

"Oh? That was quite the scream the twins had." Blood dryly noted as he smiled. Behind his eyes, however, held a deeply troubled thought as he and Elliot hurried by. Huh? The twins? Are they hurt? I darted after them watching as they threw the doors back. Two giant bird claws immediately sunk into their shoulders as a crazed man with wild jade eyes burst through them. Precious red blood burst out of their shoulders as if a balloon filled with paint was just popped, splattering over the ground in an awful mess. They both uttered a small cry before Griffin's claws released, dropping them to the ground and swept me up in the next second. I gasped as his body slammed into me, protectively curling his arm around my waist and covered my head as shards of glass flung in every direction. He broke the window-?!

"Griffin -!" I cried in a reprimanding voice. He nearly killed them -!

"Why you leave whistle?" He demanded as he soared into the sky, vanishing behind the clouds. I shuttered from the cold moisture which stuck to my clothes brushing off the discomfort.

"Why did you attack them?!"

"I hear whistle and I come. I see twins with whistle and you not." He explained in his broken deep set accent, as if justifying his actions.

"You could have killed them!"

"What Blood say about mind forget?" He pushed. Ah, I need to tell him before I forget -!

"He said no...no cure and that...I had to forget b-but I-I-!" I hissed curling into his side as he dipped down towards the trees.

"No cure...," Griffin muttered, troubled as he went to land.

"Nightmare! H-He might...might know about...a-about...," my throat closed up as I struggled to recall the right word. "Ah...," I croaked painfully holding my head tightly.

"Little gurl...perhaps it good thing to forget?" Griffin suggested as he patted my shoulder. Anger lashed out in the form of my fist as I punched him in the chest. He didn't even flinch or seem affected by the weak attempt of an attack.

"No! I won't! I - I love Joker! I will not lose him again -!" I nearly shrieked as I dropped to the ground as a searing heated spear split my skull in half. "_It hurts_ -!" I wailed as my throat constricted.

"Ah-! Little gurl...!" Griffin's voice faded as I fell to the ground.

‡

I painfully churned on the soft bedding unable to revive myself. Ugh...my head is pounding. It...hurts...every time I move it gets worse, or if I even try to think of Joker. I gasped and curled inwards as another impossible to bare round of clobbering infected my brain. I can't take it anymore -! I gasped as strong hands fell over me with a loud slap. My eyes burst open as I shot up into a large waiting hand which numbly pushed me back down.

"W-W-What?" I uttered, disoriented. W-Where -? Griffin's lips lightly pressed against my forehead making the throbs vanish. I paused. Joker. And waited. It doesn't hurt?

"This is what I do for you for now, little gurl. It not last long but long enough." He noted as he caressed my jaw with his clawed finger.

"Huh? I-It doesn't hurt...," I mumbled, shocked. Joker...my Joker. I can remember -!

"Agh -! Do not think recklessly!" Griffin growled as his feathers fluffed. Huh?

"Griffin? What's wrong?" I asked barely skimming my fingers over his cheek. He painfully huffed and tapped his perfectly normal forehead to mine.

"I feel your pain for little while." I sucked in a quick breath. No way -!

"Griffin -!"

"Do not lecture! I choose to, so take advantage!" He gruffly hissed, deeply irritated by his new disability.

"Griffin...," I whined painfully. Why is he doing this? All I've done is cause him trouble!

"Pout is nice too...," Griffin's chest rumbled with a purr as he pressed his forehead to mine. "Go see Nightmare." He grumbled as he got to his feet.

"I-I'll go. You rest and -,"

"No, little gurl. Come." He commanded yanking me along. I grimaced but took it with a sour pill. Griffin is doing this for me so I need to take advantage of it.

"Thank you." I muttered so quietly I doubt he heard. He's going to such great lengths for me...my chest tightened, touched that he would even bother doing something like this for someone like me. My hand lightly squeezed his hand trying to express my gratitude for the rough man.

Griffin is a really nice guy...

‡

Alright, PM and review what you think will happen. **_50 reviews_** are needed for the next since I'm dishing this one out a little early~ so, enjoy and then review :3


	6. Chapter 6

WHITE'S POV

I gazed endlessly at the scrap in my arm that never left my sights. This mark...looks almost like a J. But what is the letter next to is? An 'a' or a 'u'? And why won't it heal? My nose scrunched as I continued to apply the necessary medicine but none relieved the wound. I clearly tried to etch something into my skin during the last game...but why? What would be so important that I would be willing to sacrifice everything for whatever this us? I smiled as I mused with the idea. Maybe it was a new torture technique?

"Who the f*** _cares_?" My Warden counterpart growled as he rubbed his arm, still feeling the pain as if it were a freshly cut wound. Ah...I must have been desperate. I used a poison which voids healing for quite some time. It only just stopped bleeding today. I really want to know~ but I suppose it doesn't matter. After all, even Joker must abide by his own rules. I chuckled and lapped up the scratch.

"It is...strange, that I would go to such drastic lengths, don't you think so, my dear Warden?" I callously teased digging into his own emotions of unease. He grumbled under his breath clearly not in the mood to converse with me, his lighter half. I smiled darkly. Cute~ makes me want to tease myself just to pass the time.

"_DIE JOKER_-!" A voice trilled. My head snapped up just in time to see an explosion of violet smoke cloud my eyes.

JACKIE'S POV

"Griffin, why don't you wait here -,"

"_NO_." He growled lashing his tail back and forth as we approached Clover Tower. Ohhhh...Nightmare is going to wet himself when he sees him.

"Are you sure?" I asked as a last attempt to persuade him as he pounded his fist against the door. A thunderous boom exploded as hundreds of spider web cracks shot up the side of the door, threatening to break it into shards. Immediately screams from the inside echoed about as a flurrying of feet dashed around inside. Oh Gray is going to be _pissed_-! "Griffin -!"

"Hah. Weak door." He miffed, not at all abashed by his actions. Within seconds the door flew open, crumbling into tiny shards as Gray appeared on the other side. He gawked at the mess before him as his livid gaze shot back up to see the perpetrators. His yellow eyes flashed with caution as he took in Griffin's immense size.

"Griffin! What is the meaning of this? This is neutral territory." Gray hissed whipping out his knives. I stiffened as Griffin pushed me aside, flexing his banded arms.

"I only knock on door, not come for fight." He reasonably argued with a grin. Gray's eyes turned to slits, thick with suspicion.

"Then why did you break the door down?"

"I tell you I only knock. I knock and...well, door fall down." Griffin shrugged as if it was only expected.

"Fall down?! It's nothing but _splinters_!" Gray cried back, flabbergasted.

"Get stronger door." Griffin huffed with a smirk, almost daring Gray to make a hostile move.

"Ah, Gray. Is Nightmare in?" I asked, uncharacteristically timid as I stepped under Griffin's wing. Gray's eyes flashed to me in an instant, as if just noticing my presence.

"Ah, it's you again. What are you doing with Griffin?" He asked, more so troubled than perplexed.

"She come and ask help and I give help. Problem, comrade?" Again Griffin delivered a toothy grin. Gray grimaced at Griffin's nonchalant attitude.

"Nightmare is out at the moment -,"

"Liar. I hear pitty patter heart from here." Griffin claimed looking up to the window. "We see Nightmare now; whether through door or window it matters not." Gray's eyes narrowed as he weighed his options.

"I promise to be quick; I only need to ask him a question." I interjected hoping to defuse the tension between them.

"You can ask me, then." Gray said. Griffin opened his mouth to reject it but I quickly interrupted him, wanting to avoid a fight.

"How can I get a Role Holder to remember the last game?" Gray's face immediately went blank as he carefully studied my sincerity. He slumped out of his ready to fight position as he stood evenly searching for a way to answer me.

"Honestly?" He asked hesitant to answer.

"Yes." I eagerly leaned forward desperate to understand how to make Joker remember. Griffin, ever so slightly twitch as the headaches began to rub away on his sanity. I cringed in sympathy mentally thanking him for his sacrifice.

"Gray." Nightmare's voice called out from behind. We all looked up, spying Nightmare standing on the top of the stairs at a safe distance from us. "Come to my office; then we can talk." Gray nodded and gestured for us to follow. The faceless around us flinched back as we walked in and ascended the stairs. My eyes fell over their flustered states as they suddenly became very busy. Is Griffin really that scary of a guy? I glanced up at his face which was twisted into a painful sneer. Ah~ that's scary alright.

"Here you are." Gray opened the door to Nightmare's office allowing us to enter before deftly shutting the door with only the three of us inside.

"Sit." Nightmare uneasily offered as we approached.

"I stand." Griffin announced with a head gesture. A chill ran down Nightmare's spine as he looked directly at me.

"I...read your thoughts and, although it is fuzzy, I can predict the reason you came here. You want to make a Role Holder remember something from the last game?" Nightmare began looking at me thoughtfully.

"Yeah."

"Who?" Joker... without warning his eye popped out of his socket as he jumped up.

"Joker?! W-W-What _for_-!?" He hunched over and unleashed a bucket full of blood into the nearest trash bin. I twitched at the disgusting reaction to Joker's mere name as Griffin guffawed, followed by a painful whimper. I wearily looked over Griffin's narrowed eyes and ears flat against his head. I'm so sorry...

"Joker...," I sucked in a quick breath deciding to get it all out quickly so Griffin may not suffer as long. "I love Joker and I need him to remember from before and -,"

"...You cannot. It's impossible." Nightmare readily answered wiping the remains of his gruesome display of disgust.

"Why?" I asked, heartbroken. There _has_ to be a way -!

"It's against the rules. There is no rule on trying to remember but it's when you continue to live the life you once had that's the problem." He explained clearly uncomfortable. "If you were to make Joker remember...he could imprison himself, as is his own role. Not only that...but Joker, in his very essence, would -,"

"LIE AGAIN INCUBUS AND I TAKE HEAD OFF!" Griffin thunderously roared baring his teeth. Nightmare's eye widened with terror as he hunched over and again expelled his fear in the form of blood.

"Griffin -," I began trying to soothe his rage.

"No. He lie again, I take head _off_." Griffin snarled lashing his tail back and forth.

"I cannot tell you something that I don't know."

"Question is not hard," Griffin hissed as his nails scraped against his arms in a mad attempt not to go insane from the pounding in his head. "How Joker remember from past game?" Nightmare's focus shifted behind Griffin. I glanced back spying Gray slyly enter the room and come by Nightmare's side.

"I will not say." He boldly proclaimed, having a sudden surge of confidence with Gray there.

"Nightmare -!" I cried slamming my hands on the desk. "What do you mean by that -!"

"I can see what happened. In the 'previous' game you got too close to Joker, a Role Holder who cannot love. I must have, in my wisdom, decided to start a new game, erasing everyone's memory of the past events - ,"

"But what about Alice?"

"Alice?" Nightmare asked.

"She was a foreigner here before me." I explained.

"Ah...that makes more sense then."

"_Explain_." Griffin snarled in a strained voice.

"Very well. You will soon forget my words, however."

"I know this." Griffin growled. "EXPLAIN."

"After a new game has started no Role Holder will remember the past game. Instead, they concentrate on the new game where they must forget in order to progress. Jackie...that vile of yours will never fill up if you continue to cling to Joker."

"What?" I uttered, horrified. Never...never be able to get home?

"Yes. Despite being in the past game you were able to progress because you left your past behind. However...since you continue to cling to that old memory which will never come to be you will be stuck here, floundering after _that_ man who will never think of you any more than a possession and a toy." He's right...by Joker's definition I really am just that; a toy, something for him to possess and enjoy in his free time. No...

"I still love him and I -,"

"He will _never_ love you back." Nightmare coldly delivered. My very heart quivered at the horrifying thought which unconsciously haunted me every moment I was with Joker.

"Nightmare -," I began as my throat began to close up. Never...as in never _never_? Lies -!

"It's not a lie. Every Joker has been like that since the beginning. Cold, heartless and unloving. He must be in order to fulfill that awful role he has. Joker is -,"

"That's not true! Joker -,"

"JACKIE!" Nightmare hissed. I shivered from the malice in his voice.

"It is not possible. No Role Holder has ever been able to cling onto the past games while in the present game -,"

"How do _you_ know?!" I demanded furiously as my emotions began to bubble out.

"Because Joker is the one who kills them when they get out of line!" He spat back. Joker does...so...then that means -! "Even if you were to explain they will not do anything about it. So Jackie...," his voice softened as he caressed my cheek, "_Forget_. Forget and -,"

I launched my fist forward catching him in the mouth. Nightmare flew back as Gray caught him, bewildered that I even did such a thing since he was sure Griffin would attack.

"SHUT. THE. **F***.** _UP_." I hissed unable to bare anymore of his crap. Never love me? Never be able to get his memories? Watch me do it all. If I see you get in my way, Nightmare..._I will end you._ Nightmare's face blanched as he hurriedly snatched up another trashcan. I huffed and turned my back to him exiting the building without another looks back.

How dare he...how _dare_ he say something like that! Joker...Joker loves me and I know it. He...only needs to remember. That's all. I...I -! Griffin placed his arm around my shoulder leading me to the edge of town as I griped in my fury. Nightmare...how can he say that? How can he tell me so harshly that Joker will never love me? How...my throat began to close as I gripped Griffin's feathers. How can he be so cruel? Griffin turned around and sat down, out of the way of faceless traffic just at the tree line, and pulled me onto his lap, setting my head against his shoulder.

"Go ahead and cry, little gurl." Griffin sighed and he smashed his teeth together, knocking his head into the tree behind him. I bit my lip and touched his chin, making his look at me.

"S-Switch with me."

"No. Not until you figure what you do. So? Will little gurl do with new vile or return to Joker?" My heart sunk at his question. Choose...I need to choose. My home...or the possibility that Joker may or may not love me again? I gritted my teeth and pathetically curled into Griffin's side. My heart lurched in place, clearly in too much pain to even think clearly. It hurts...just...everything...

"I don't know." I whispered clutching onto him like a sad little baby. Ugh...I'm crying again? This sucks...I hiccupped as I bit my lip clinging to my only attachment to this bitter reality.

‡

Aw...poor Jackie! So much suffering~ and so much more to come! Keep in touch for what else is planned. **_65 reviews_** for the next~ :3


	7. Chapter 7

I deeply sighed too embarrassed to even look Griffin in the eyes. I'm so awful...sitting here sobbing like a little kid while Griffin is busy trying to deal with my pain! I grimaced as I finally mustered up the courage to look at his face. His face was smooth and his breathing was calm and steady. Huh? I lightly removed myself from his lap quietly looking at his face. Jeez, he's as tall as I am just sitting down. How tall is he? Nine feet or something? I snickered at his gentle face. I'll let him sleep for now.

A large commotion drew my eyes away from Griffin for a split second as I spied a clown dash between the shadows of an alley. My heart lurched as I immediately took after him. Joker...is he here? In town? My entire being was at war with itself. One side wanted to go right up to him and kiss him while the other half wanted to avoid him in its entirety; all the while a small raging part wanted to punch him in the face for forgetting me. I sucked down my fears. A quick peek...a quick peek is all I want. I...

I just want to see his smiling face.

I immediately came to a dead stop as I spied faceless clowns running amuck in the streets. W-What the heck -?! Each of them carried toys of all sorts from shiny to plush as many other ran about with boxes of candy and sweets. I staggered back, nearly overtaken by the mass swarm of goods passing about in the crowd. What in the heck -?! I reached out to a nearby clown making him stop short.

"E-Excuse me but what in the world is going on? Shouldn't you be preparing for a show?" I asked. There's so many of them here in town; aren't there any clowns left at the circus?

"S-Sorry miss! W-We need to hurry and appease Joker because of his state -!" He cried taking off into the unusually colorful crowd. Joker? State? Alarm shot through me as I hurried into the crowd battling to make my way through. Along the way I snatched hold of another clown, a young woman who looked like she was on the verge of wailing she was under so much stress.

"Miss, what happened to Joker?" It took every ounce of will power not to say _my_ Joker. She looked up to me with a broken spirit as she swiped away nonexistent tears.

"J-Joker...our dear Joker has come under some terrible events! I was on the far edge of the circus when a plume of purple smoke came into view. I was so frightened and, when I beheld Joker's state, I nearly broke into _tears_ -!" She cried as she hastily picked herself up hurrying off to the nearest toy store. T-Terrible state?! I sprinted through the streets and down the path. I don't care if he doesn't remember me; I don't. I...

I just want him to be safe.

I staggered to a messy stop as I beheld the chaotic mess of tents and colors. Faceless were all running back and forth all over the place struggling to find a place as fear was written all over their exaggerated movements. What's going on? Why are they all so freaked out? I hurried through the circus taking careful note to avoid the scrambling clowns. Every time I tried to talk with one they hastily shooed me away attending to whatever urgent business they had.

I jumped as the crack of a whip snapped my attention to the main tent. Joker -! I sucked in a wild breath as I dashed into the tent before being blindsided by an avalanche of toys.

"Whoa-!" I cried barely evading the crushing pile of plastic. W-What the heck? Shiny new tin soldiers and brightly painted trains were among the wreckage of thousands of other toys lying before my feet. Plush bunnies and stuffed animals laid in a heap literally being crushed under the weight of all the other toys. I gasped and ducked as a toy airplane flew right overhead nearly careening into the side of my skull. Many of the toys clicked and clacked to life as they danced, spun, flew, and did whatever other action mechanized toys did. Don't tell me that those clowns have collected so much just for -

_CRACK._

An agonized squeal brought my attention back to the problem at hand. Is White whipping someone? I stumbled over a nearby monkey clapping the symbols and kicked the nuisance to the side as I peeked out behind a nearby pile. In the center of the ring was a clown groveling on the ground for mercy as a short boy with apple red and snapped his whip about. In his free hand he held out a hopping mechanical bird that continuously hopped about in the boy's hand.

"Look here now; you scratched my new toy!" He pouted with a sinister smile, waving the perfectly fine plaything in the clown's face.

"A-A thousand pardons! In my rush to deliver your toys this one fell out of the box -!" He sucked in a quick breath as the red head stepped on his hand, grinding it into the sand. That voice...and that face...WHITE?! H-How did he change into a kid?! I sucked in a deft gasp. Did that violet smoke change him into a kid or something?

"Ew...now I can't enjoy this," he miffed tossing the toy aside, "entertain me in its place." The body grinned as the clown leapt back. With a quick movement he flicked the whip down by the man's feet making him dance to avoid the deadly weapon.

"H-Hey _wait a minute_!" I cried catching White's hand. White froze and glanced over his shoulder with a sincere, disappointed pout.

"Why?" He said with contempt looking over me almost as if disgusted to even have me touch him.

"You're hurting him!" I reprimanded. He shook off my hand and came close to sneering but not quite.

"I'm _playing_ with him. He hurt my toy so now he's taking the toy's place." He clarified rearing his whip back. I immediately snatched the handle and yanked back as hard as I could. His small, pliable body spun around from the force as his head snapped up, bewildered.

"Well, knock it off!" I harshly said. He tugged back on the weapon but I held firm knowing exactly where the end of it would land if he got it back. Those rather hateful, annoyed eyes...it wouldn't surprise me if he took a lunge at me and stabbed me right now.

"Why?" He said cutely tilting his head.

"You can't play with people like that." I harshly scolded trying to shake his grubby little hand from the handle.

"Why?"

"You could kill him!"

"So? He's just a faceless." White innocently clarified honestly puzzled at my fury. My rage sparked as I ripped the whip from his hands.

"Confiscated!" I growled tossing it off to the side. The faceless, seeing his opportunity, took off and vanished in a mad sea of colors outside the tent. White's eyes followed him out in an uncaring manner.

"Aw~ the little roach got away," he pouted before a malicious grin pulled his lips up, turning to me, "Will _you_ play with me instead?" He slipped his hand into his jacket taking out a small velvet case. He flicked it open pulling out some of his favorite engraved throwing knives he took the pleasure of showing me one day while I explored his circus.

"Ah -!"

"Let's play tag. I'll be it first." He excitedly crowed as he pulled his arm back. His eyes danced like flames as he took deadly and précis aim. I yelped and sucked barely avoiding the spinning blade as it buried itself into a nearby pole. I lividly jumped up, eyes wide and nostrils flaring.

"What are you _doing_?!" I demanded, horrified as he pulled out another.

"Playing." He dangerously purred as he took the liberty of trying to land this next one in my chest. My leg buckled as I dipped beneath the blade again barely evading its grasp. He's got _insane_ good aim! "My other toy ran off so I need a new one."

"Stop -!" I yelped as a knife skimmed my side. I sucked in hasty breaths and touched the light scratch. I'm not bleeding bad. That's good.

"Boo~ you need to keep dodging unless you want to die." He cutely crooned as he swept up threw at once. I ducked and growled between my teeth as two more cuts lightly sliced through the skin on my arms. I jumped back, nearly falling to the ground as I spied his third pinning my pant leg to the ground. White chuckled and skipped over to me with a genuine smile of pure entertainment on his lips. "Aw~ you couldn't dodge it. Now let's play the -,"

_BAM!_

"Ow-!" White stumbled back, holding his new headache as I retracted my fist. I gritted my teeth and ripped the knife out of the ground tossing it off to the side. I'm _pissed_ -!

"You hit me -!" He wailed, more so startled than hurt.

"Of course I did you idiot! I come here to see you and then you go and try to kill me?!" I earnestly demanded pouring every bit of my fiery tongue into my anger as I could muster. White's face fell into a sickly sweet smile as his eyes flashed.

"Aw~ I see. You're interested in being my new toy; _that's_ why you came back! I don't like desperate toys but I'll play with you for a bit if you want to so badly." White smiled as if pleased with his findings. I stood there in shock as he cutely smiled up to me. Toy...that's all I am to them. A _toy_. A fire kindled in my limbs as I restrained the urge to punch him again.

"I. Am. Not. A. _TOY_." I spat between clenched teeth unable to hold back my biting vehemence.

"Huh? Of course you are!" He cried joyfully. I snatched hold of his hand and knelt down on one knee as I tossed him over the leg, pulling the seven year olds pants down.

"Huh? Ah, so you like -,"

I harshly brought my hand down giving him what every spoiled brat deserves.

‡

White quickly retreated after I sloppily pulled his clothes over his sore, blazing bright cherry red bottom, distancing himself from me. His eyes lined with tears as he gazed over me choking back sobs.

"W-W-Why did you h-h-h-hit me?!" He wailed rubbing the discomforted area profusely. My heart throbbed painfully as I beheld his tear streaked face. Every part of me yearned to comfort and make him smile but I regretfully held back; he needs to learn his lesson.

"That was a _punishment_ White. It's something that you get when you do something bad. That wasn't very fun was it?" I asked crouching next to his trembling frame. He painfully bit his lip as a sense of betrayal flitted through his eyes.

"I thought you wanted to be my toy! Isn't that why you came back? Then why did you hit me?!" He bawled, clearly distraught beyond reason. I sighed and gave into my motherly instinct, wrapping my arms around his sobbing form.

"Look, I didn't come back to be your _toy_. I came back because...," my heart was literally wrenched in two as I struggled to spit out the word, "I love you; _that's_ why I came back. I hit you _because_ I love you." I summed up puzzled by my own words. Ah, that's a bad way to put it...

"Huh? But you said hurting people was bad; even faceless." he pulled back without a tear or even the slightest bit of remorse in his lovely smooth eyes and a knife in his other hand. My spine stiffened; was he going to stab me...?

"Ah, that was a bad way to put it," I said slipping the knife safely out of his hand, "I was teaching you a lesson; that's what you do to someone you love and wish the best for them. Beating people for a sense of enjoyment is wrong. No one will want to be around you if you do that."

"So you punished me because you love me?" He asked tilting his head slightly. I grimaced at his summary but could find no other words to properly explain it.

"In a way yes."

"So when you beat me...you are showing me that you love me?" He asked in a pondering voice, twirling the knife in his hands.

"Uh, in a twisted sense, yes." I agreed still unable to think of a better way to say it. Oh I hope he gets it at least...

We both jumped as a muffled screaming became more pronounced. Huh? Is that Black? I peered over the ground unable to locate his mask. Where is it? White reached into his jacket and pulled out a tightly covered mask with clothe wrapped all around it. Ah~ Black's going to be pissed...the second the fabric fell aside an explosion of cursing erupted with a vengeance as Black unleashed every insult he could think of. I giggled at some of his references; what about a bunny? I guess his insults improved with age.

"Calm down Joker. Don't you know she hit me because she loves me?" White purred as he faintly flushed with excitement.

_"What the f*** is wrong with you Joker?! You're so f***ing messed up you f***tard! She needs to be punished!"_ I stiffened slightly. Me? Punished? Ah crap...

"Yes~ I suppose you are right, Joker." White hummed as the world around me shuttered. I remained calm with my arms folded as I crossly glared at Black who wavered into sight behind a set of bars. Oh you have got to be kidding me...

"You! I'm going to make you my b****-!" Black hissed tapping his whip against the bars. I slowly blinked as a lazy smile curled my lips up. Oh I can have some fun with this...

"You think so? In a dinky cage like this?" I asked looking at the bars. "Ah, you still haven't replaced these crappy things?" I must be in an older wing of the jail.

"Oh~ she's fun." White purred with a cute smile as Black's face turned red with anger.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" He hissed kicking the bars. I snickered at his blow up.

"You're pretty cute when you're angry~," I teased unable to help myself. This is hilarious!

"What did you say dairy cow?!" He spat on the verge of breaking down the door and getting at me. I convulsed in laughter as I fell to the ground in a made fit of choking sobs.

"D-D-D-_Dairy_ cow -! Bwahahahahahahahahhahhaa -!" I exploded unable to hold it back.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me!" Black hissed as his face flushed with embarrassment. "I-If you don't stop I'll beat you!" My raging laughter died down to rampant giggles. Oh my gosh...this is really too funny. My hand traveled up my throat over the smooth skin before my heart jerked. My eyes popped open as I gripped at the non existing choker around my neck. W-Where is it -?!

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Black cried as I frantically dug through my pockets.

"Did you lose something?" White asked as his head tilted.

"Y-Yeah, my choker. It's got a picture of my twin brother in it." I explained as I dug through my pants finding only my picking tools.

"Good! I hope you _never_ find it!" Black huffed as he stubbornly turned his head. Oh man...where could it be? Or maybe - I sucked in a quick breath. Could it be in _that_ room?

"Hey, let me out will you?" I asked as I came a foot before the door.

"Ha! _No_! You're going to be a prisoner _forever_!" I smiled as a sad twinge pricked at my heart. Joker...you've had me trapped for a while.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically as I smirked, folding my arms. "Want to make a bet?" Both of their heads immediately snapped up eager to embrace the challenge.

"**_W_**h**_a_**t **_k_**i**_n_**d **_o_**f **_b_**e**_t_**?**_"_** Joker asked as one. I grinned. Got him.

"If I can break out of this jail cell in five minutes you have to let me freely walk about your circus and jail for ten minutes before you throw me back in the cage." I offered.

"And if you lose?"

"I'll stay here and be a good prisoner foreigner." I teased reaching my hand out of the bars. "Deal?"

"**_D_**e**_a_**l**_._**" They smirked as they played with the idea of me being stuck here forever, to which they would be free to torture me.

"Good." I smiled and pulled out my lock picks. They watched curiously as I maneuvered about the lock poking the tools in.

"Ha! You think you'll be able to get out doing something so -"

_CLICK._

I pushed open the cell door quickly trotting off to the room. My choker...might be there. And, more importantly, so is my violin.

"HEY-!" Black screeched as his whip smacked against my leg. I jumped and fell flat on my face glaring at the brat. "You cheated!"

"You never said I couldn't use lock picks. Think a little more, you little _snot_." I sneered hurrying off to my room with a slight limp as blood dripped down my leg.

JOKER'S POV

That b****. She dares to insult me so freely? That dirt, which is no more fit to lick the s*** off my shoes, dares to trick me like that? Not only that but she was so brazen to spank and humiliate me. I've never seen a b*** so eager to get crushed before. Pay...I'm going to make her pay with her tears. I quickly ghosted her every movement as she traveled down the long hall.

I'm going to make that b**** cry and beg no matter what -!

‡

Uh oh~ can anyone foresee what's going to happen here? PM or review to let me know what you think. I'll post when I can depending on the reviews~ :3


	8. Chapter 8

I flitted quickly down the halls without a pause in beat as Joker followed a short distance behind.

"Hey, You're not allowed to -!"

"We made a _bet_." I simply stated as I hurried down the forbidden path. Both Jokers followed more earnestly, curious and annoyed as to what I was doing. I quickly looped around to the door of my room slipping out my picks. This one is tricky; I have to press the main mechanism down with the long pick and then work my way in with the second. It looks like he actually tried on this one.

"Don't even _bother_!" Black's scratchy, fleetingly desperate voice cried. I ignored his bickering and continued with the troublesome lock. My brow scrunched together as the pick slipped slightly making me have to start over again. Ah, so it's left and _then_ right. "See? Like I said, you're such a -!"

_CLICK_

"Got it." I noted as I tackled the door open.

"Impossible! That's one of my best locks -!" He cried, disheartened from the ease in which I defeated him. I chuckled at his sad face and reached into my pocket. Seeing him pouting like that reminded me of something.

"Don't underestimate me Black." I teased tossing him the hard candy I had leftover for a while. He caught it and looked it over, puzzled before snapping his gaze back up.

"Don't bribe me!" He shouted, as he tossed aside the hard candy undignified. Instead of getting mad I chuckled at his behavior. He's cute.

"It's not a bribe; it's a _gift_." I clarified hurrying into the room. My choker...where could it be? In here maybe? I threw open the drawers gazing at the contents.

Nothing.

Huh? I shut the drawer and moved on to the next one.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

My stuff...what happened to all my stuff? They were all here.

"Hey, did you guys come in here at all?" I asked looking at the two innocent boys.

"Not at all; this is merely an empty room." White stated seeming interested in what I was implying. I carefully measured his sincerity. He's...telling the truth. Then, where in the world is all my stuff? Tore through the remainder of the drawers finding not even a piece of underwear.

"What are you looking for?" White asked as he peeked into the empty drawer, as if searching for something himself.

"My choker; it's got a picture of my brother and I in it." I explained surveying the empty than normal room. Honestly...maybe someone else cleaned the room out? Feat riddled my chest as I dashed into the bathroom throwing open the shower.

Nothing.

Under the sink?

Nothing.

Under the bed?

I froze as I spied a precious rectangular object nestled beneath the slumbering mattress. My violin -! I hastily ripped it out of its protection box critically analyzing the untouched wood. Not even a scratch marked its perfect surface or even loosening of its delicate strings. I sighed contently hugging the precious instrument. It's safe...thank goodness at least this is here. I carefully laid the musical wood back into its bed before the air rippled around me. My hands clutched nothing but air as the cell bars replaced the room and as the bed warped to form both little jokers.

"Time's up dairy cow." Black's lips curled into a smile as White reached off to the side. I groaned and slumped back in despair. Ah I took too long...I should have made it an hour or something. Next time I'll be sure to do just that. My eyes drifted up seeing a flicker of brown in White's hands. The breath caught in my throat as my blood froze over. No...

"This here...is a beautiful piece of artwork." White purred running his finger down it's curvy length. His smile was empty despite his praise as a malicious tinge touched his blood red eye. My heart stuttered as I spied Black's hand roughly snatch it from White turning it every which way to look at it as he sneered.

"Huh. Ugly hunk of wood." He commented as his eyes squinted, as if trying to see the attraction of it. He sighed and tapped it against the wall. "I don't get it. How can something this fragile be of such importance to anyone -,"

"Stop it! You'll hurt it treating it like that!" I blurted out desperately, rasping as though I could feel every injury he put onto the fragile thing. Please...not that. Anything but that -!

"**_H_**e**_h_**.**_._**.**_J_**a**_c_**k**_i_**e**_,_** d**_i_**d **_y_**o**_u_** k**_n_**o**_w_** t**_h_**a**_t_** I**_'_**m **_t_**h**_e_** W**_a_**r**_d_**e**_n_**? **_Y_**o**_u_** d**_i_**d **_s_**o**_m_**e**_t_**h**_i_**n**_g_** b**_a_**d**** y**_o_**u **_d_**e**_s_**e**_r_**v**_e_** t**_o_** g**_e_**t **_p_**u**_n_**i**_s_**h**_e_**d**_._**" Joker furiously purred as his eyes flashed excitedly, thoroughly enjoying my squirming behind the bars.

"Stop! That is very important to me!" I growled in a mad attempt to hide my panic, gripping the bars so tightly my knuckles turned white. No...not something so precious to me -! White's smile reminded me of gum drops and candy canes as Black delicately held the violin with the strings facing White. He reached into his jacket pulling out a soft red velvet bed holding his favorite slumbering throwing knives. Fear gripped my chest as he pulled out his most prized possession which he's shown me once or twice before. It was silver through and through with toys happily fretting about on the handle and even a little ways onto the blade itself. My eyes flickered to his arm for a split second noticing the bandage on it. He's hurt -?

"So breathtaking...," he purred as he drew the knife to the string. With a savage smirk he plucked the first string with the blade. The mere sound of the strained string snapping made my chest curl up into an anguished ball of muscle.

"Stop! That's my brothers violin!" I cried. One...it's only one string. Joker, please stop while it's fixable. Please, Joker. I forgive you but if you continue -!

"Oh? It's not yours? Well then...that changes everything." White crooned as he withdrew his knife. The sigh of temporary relief caught in my throat as he whipped around with a crazed grin severing every string at once. The hair curdled up to the throat an base in a violent, agonized scream. My mouth shakily gaped in horror as I beheld it's broken state. A light scratch was cut through the pliable wood as every sting laid in shamed shambles. No...don't cry, my little Jay. Jackie will fix you right up. This is recoverable; I have extra strings in my case. I promise I'll fix you up good as new -!

Black viciously smiled as he tossed the twirling instrument into the air, pulling out his own set of black knives. Their pure ecstasy in demolishing something I held so dearly tore my heart out. Joker...my sweet Joker please stop!

"STOP IT -!" I shrieked as the tiny knives tore right through the soft wood and inner mechanisms. Splinters of Jay rained down from the sky pattering against the ground in a scattered heap. J-Jay... warm tears trickled past my guard without stop as Jay's invisible hand crushed my heart, as if demanding why I have failed him yet again. Truck...I failed with his life and now his memory too... my knees buckled as I slumped to the ground protectively holding my arms.

Cruel...

They are so cruel.

They laugh at my anguish.

They poke fun at my tears.

They enjoy watching my pain.

"**_Y_**e**_a_**h**_._**.**_._**,**_"_** Joker dreamily crooned sweeping his hand over my cheek, "**_j_**u**_s_**t **_a_**s **_I_** t**_h_**o**_u_**g**_h_**t **_y_**o**_u_**'**_r_**e **_t_**e**_a_**r**_s_** a**_r_**e **_s_**w**_e_**e**_t_**e**_r_** t**_h_**a**_n_** y**_o_**u**_r_** f**_a_**k**_e_** s**_m_**i**_l_**e**_s_**.**_"_**

White smiled as his form rippled, vanishing into the air leaving only Black in his place. Black sneered as he kicked the wood fragments.

"Hmph. Stupid...," Black growled as he left.

I clutched my chest as not only Jay but Joker too began to viciously yank it apart, both wanting pieces and not willing to share. Sobbing tears convulsed my body as I slumped to the ground in a wet mess. They broke it...no, not break. They _decimated_ it. Completely and utterly obliterate the last connection I had to my old world and brother. Jay...I'm so sorry. I let out a wailing cry. I'm so sorry, Jay. I'm so sorry that I'm too weak. That's I'm too pathetic to even protect you. That I was so weak as to let Joker waltz into my life and rip you out of it -!

Joker...he really doesn't remember me.

He doesn't care for me and maybe he never has.

I...I just don't know anymore.

I lifelessly felt the lock and poked my tools in. I'm leaving. I don't care about the bet. I...

I cannot face Joker again after something like that.

My chest heaved hard as I clambered ungracefully up the stairs stumbling every few steps thanks to my blurry vision. Hiccupping sobs ruptured my throat as I burst out from the door and darted into the woods. Joker...how could you be so cruel to me?

_You are my favorite_

Liar.

_I love you._

I gasped and fell forward choking up huffs of labored air. It hurts so much...it feels like my chest is taking a knife to itself and trying to cut out the heart wrenching agony. My hand shakily dug through my pocket and slipped out Griffin's whistle. I coughed and hacked unable to control my body any more as the whistle slipped from my trembling fingers. Emotion held it firm in its awful grasp refusing to relent for its bodily needs. I hesitantly placed the whistle in my lips hardly able to blow properly. I laid down on the ground trembling as I huffed irregular amounts of air into the whistle. It...hurts. It hurts so much. Joker...he hurt me and he laughed. He truly laughed like a mad man who enjoyed my suffering.

That was not my joker.

"Little gurl -?!" Griffin's voice cried. I twisted around eager to see a familiar face. His eyes were wide as they darted over my form, shocked at my terrible state.

"G-G-G-GRIFFIN ~!" I wailed loudly unable to resist it any longer. I wrapped my arms around his warm shoulders struggling not to go insane as I clutched the only thread holding me to reality. He held me back, bewildered as he looked over me.

"L-Little gurl, no more cry, little gurl -!" He begged pressing his warm lips to my forehead. I buried my face into the crook of his neck as a round of throbbing pulses obliterated my thoughts. Cry...Crying...

Why am I crying?

‡

Well those Joker kids aren't looking too cute now are they? **_110 reviews_** for the next chapter. PM and review what you think will happen~! Thank you~


	9. Chapter 9

‡

BLACK'S POV

"Geh...dairy cow ran away." I gruffly growled leering over the shadows in the forest. Where did that coward run off to? All I did was break that stupid cacophony producing thing. Why did she start crying like that? My Jester half chuckled from the mere memory of her tears which stained a permanent spot in our heads. That was very fun. She may have cried and begged like everyone else but...my eyes softened. She had a much more desperate attachment to it that I could have imagined. I guffawed imaging her licking my boot just for my crumbs.

"My my~ seems like you have quite a bit in store for her." The more playful side noted as his bells jingled with every enthusiastic hop. I wonder what the Jester has in store. My lips curled up into a grin.

"And you don't?" I crowed excitedly.

"Hm~ I liked her begging. It was very, very enthralling to see those wide, discolored desperate eyes glued to that violin...I could have sworn she was going to faint." He purred, shivering with sweet anticipation to relocate our prey.

"Yeah...dairy cow is a very fun toy." I chuckled. She even brazenly gave me candy in hopes of bribing me. What an stupid dairy cow.

"Ah Joker...how very nice to see you again." A faceless brazenly spoke without the slightest bit of fear. I glared at the cocky faceless, irked by his ease and content in my presence. Despite my deadly glare he continued to lazily smile as though I was an old friend. Who is this f***er.

"The f*** are you?" I hissed stopping in my tracks as I turned to the arrogant trash.

"Is there something you need?" My more tempered half replied with a sweet smile. The image of his knife ripping through the faceless throat made me grin. Ah, catching him off guard huh? Clever and -

"Well, your role would be most lovely," he answer coolly as he pulled out a metal square box about the size of his palm. Hm? My eyes locked onto the strange presence and nerve wracking demeanor the inanimate object held. What is that?

"Role? My apologies, but that is not something you can take from me." The Jester half crooned slipping out his favorite throwing knives.

"So many games...I've arduously lived through so many games for this single beautiful moment...," he said in a daze as he twisted off the top of the container. I stared at the opening unable to locate or sense any substance held within. Huh?

"Piss off!" I spat as I pulled out my whip. He's wasting our time finding dairy cow. I'm going to pin him to a wheel and spin him around to see how many knives I can stick in him before I fatally wound him.

"Many games?" White spoke up catching onto what he was implying as he smiled, "you mean to say...that you have _broken_ a rule?"

"Yes...for the past countless games I've left notes, each of which gave a detailed explanation of the latter so that I may remember my hatred for you...but it will not be _me_ who suffers for my sin." His lips curled back as he stared at me with half lidded ruby red eyes that flashed to a darker crimson. My mouth parted. E-Eyes...? A faceless like _him_ has eyes?

"Are you startled brat?" His voice piped up from behind. I jumped and spun around lashing my knife out at another faceless who held blood red eyes. He smirked and caught my arm crushing it in his overwhelming grasp.

"_I_**t** **h**U_r_**T**S**-!"** I cried. My clock froze as I looked to my counterpart who had vanished. V-Voice...where did the voice come from? M-My counterpart...where did my other half go? I feel him and yet...he is not here? **_"_**Wh**_a_**T **_tHe f*** _**d**I**d y**_O_**u d**_o_**?**_!_**"

"My dear _faceless_...," as he spoke his right eye began to darken and warp into my warden's eye.

"How dare trash like you," E-Eyes...he stole my eyes. No, he...

He stole my role.

"**_T_**a**_l_**k **_s_**o **_b_**r**_a_**z**_e_**n**_l_**y **_t_**o **_t_**h**_e_** l**_i_**k**_e_**s **_o_**f **_m_**e**_,_** _J__**o**__k__**e**__r__**.**_" No...no, something like that is not possible -!

"**Y****_o_****u** _t_O**_o_**k _m_Y **e**_y_**E**_s_ -**_!_**" I nearly shrieked, horrified as my voice blended into my counterpart's tongue. I stumbled back, shaking terribly as I clutched at the smooth sheets of skin over my eyes. No...my eyes, he took them! He took my _role_ -!

"You're punishment for all those wrongs you've committed to faceless everywhere, including my brother Jerald Griffin is this, my little faceless," he crooned placing his finger to his lips as though to hush his terrifying voice, "you will live,"

"As a faceless and suffer as we,"

"Under your Role Holder's injustice,"

"for the rest of your miserable f***ing life...," he purred devilishly as his eyes flashed viciously, "you can run for help...,"

"But who would ever help,"

"A faceless who claims to be me,"

"**_J_**o**_k_**e**_r_**?**_"_** He finished pulling out my whip and knives with a smile. My mouth gaped as I backed away from Joker. No...no, please this is not happening -!"

"Now if you would please run, little faceless,"

"You are trespassing in Joker's territory." As Joker lashed out cracking his whip and knife over my raised arm. I screamed and dropped to the ground unable to suffice the monstrous blow. P-Powerful...I'm so weak. Of course I am.

I am a faceless. Someone who holds no meaning to living. No one will help me; and even if they were to believe me they would hate me. No one likes Joker. They would probably kill me for even saying such a thing. To live without holding a role is useless, meaningless. I serve no purpose living as a filthy faceless. My clock ached from the harsh reality. I will die and nothing will happen. No role...no meaning...I can't live like that -!

"KiLl mE -! I dOn't waNt tO liVe As a faCelCss -!" I shouted with tears dabbing in my eyeless face. No...I would rather die than live as a faceless.

"No...," Joker sweetly crooned, "to feel the full gravity of my hatred you will live freely and suffer as every faceless does. Go for help; I will watch as they spew your guts all over the streets for even looking at the Role Holder."

"Now run." Joker hissed. Fear riddled my clock as it ticked furiously. I spun around and darted into the woods swatting aside branches which before broke in my path but now slit into my skin. He's right; no one will help a faceless like me. Proof...he's Joker and I am a faceless who holds no meaning of living. My counterpart and I...are now one, just as we were before we were chosen. Just as before...

I am a no one.

Jackie's POV

I sobbed hysterically into Griffin's shoulder unable to quell my hysterics. My body convulsed rigidly as I struggled to comprehend the agony which tore through me. Now I know why Griffin waited until we got back to 'remind' me of what's happened despite my asking. He didn't want me to burst into tears while he was flying. I curled up on his lap trembling as I struggled to comprehend what has happened. Joker...he - didn't know what he was doing. He broke it but...I wailed as I struggled to argue with my emotions with my logic but the waves of depression and fright were too powerful to be surmounted by mere thoughts.

Joker has finally done it; he's destroyed the last thing in my possession that reminds me of home. He did so mercilessly enjoying every second of my torture. Griffin vigorously rubbed my back as he rumbled deep in his chest. His tail flickered against my arm as if to try and distract me from my pain even if it was for a little while.

"Little gurl...perhap it best to forget?" He offered once again through my coughing convulsing. My throbbing head began to win over my mind as I pulled back slightly trying to glare at his remark but only succeeded in a sad grimace.

"No...Griffin, you _promised_ -!" I hiccupped through another jerking sob. Griffin sighed and pulled me into a tight hug as though willing to suffocate me to get me to stop with my tears. Tears...tears? I pulled back from the large statured man wiping the tears off in shock. Huh?

"Griffin, I'm c-crying? _Why_?" I asked, puzzled at the warm liquid spewing from my sockets. I glanced around his weapon filled room and the night sky. I searched the stars unable to locate the moon. Huh? A new moon? Griffin sighed heavily tapping his forehead against mine.

"I remind no more. I take no more tears." He gruffly stated nuzzling his head into my hair.

"Remind me of what?" I asked perplexed. Am I forgetting something?

"It nothing, little gurl. Sleep." He huffed lying against the bar. Ah, we're on his swing. He pulled my head against his shoulder offering a place to rest for the night. Ah, this is pretty awkward, but...I leaned into his embrace and snuggled a little closer.

He's warm.

‡

Aw~ so cute! Tell me what you think is going to happen. Were you surprised? And if you saw this coming let me know; you must have telepathic powers then! So, as always, ten reviews for the next chapter so I know you people are still interested in this story. Please, any ideas are greatly appreciated and welcomed!


	10. Chapter 10

"How it look little gurl?" Griffin's thick accented voice asked as he looked down into the trap door. I grimaced and smacked my foot against the rusty gears actually making a part of it chip off. He told me this trap door was having trouble moving so I thought it was the chain but instead it's the gears that are all messed up.

"Not good. Why the heck do you wait to replace things until they _literally_ crumple apart?" I asked looking up at his broad smile.

"No do. I leave that to other." He grinned and shrugged his shoulders motioning me to come closer. I sighed and unlatched the side of the cage, slipping through and walking on top of the flat ramp which is supposed to rise when the generator is turned on but the gears themselves are missing teeth so the chains making them turn merely slid over them. Geez...it's because so much weight is put onto them! I internally cringed. Men and animals all going to their death...I shuttered. I may not approve of his killing people but I am an engineer and I fix things. Better or for worst it's what I do.

"And where are the other engineers?" I asked suspiciously with a smile. He guilty looked away.

"Ah...training?" He asked, reaching down with a long banded arm. I jumped up and caught his hand, to which he literally threw me up into the air with his monstrous strength and caught me in the same motion.

"I think that's a lie." I lightheartedly teased as he set me down.

"It is lie." He admitted with a hearty laugh slapping his hand over my back. I heaved nearly dropping to the ground. Ouch... "What is needed for fix?"

"Gears. I need some 22's, 54's, and 37's." I said holding up the paper with how many the ramps need and the sizes. It's going to be heavy though...

"I send for more." He answered waving over three gladiators in masks. My heart leapt as my eyes greedily looked over the opportunity before me.

"I'll go." I blurted caught off guard by my own desperation to leave this place. Ugh...I've been here for almost three weeks now. I need some more stimulation or else I just might join one of the fights. Griffin's ear twitched; a sign indicating puzzlement and displeasure whether he realizes he does it or not.

"No. Little gurl stay." He immediately dismissed whacking the side of my head with his heavy tail. I flinched and snatched his tail up yanking it forward. He remained firm not even bothered by the motion; if that were Boris he would be screaming and crying.

"I've been here for _dozens_ of time periods! I _want_ to go," I said before quickly adding, "besides, I'll bring some of the clocks here to Julius." Griffin huffed as his clawed talons kneaded the ground. I know he doesn't really like the clockmaker but at least he gives up the clocks here. Most of the time.

"Very well little gurl." He reluctantly relented looking to the three gladiators he called over earlier, "you follow."

My eyes narrowed realizing I would never be able to convince him otherwise. Why is he so uptight about me going to town?

‡

I stepped out of the tower looking up to see the three faceless gladiators waiting for me at the gates. I guess even they have some things they fear. I've personally seen two of them go at the JubJub without mercy or regard to their own lives. It makes me upset but I need to remember that they have been raised much differently that I was; or even most of the other faceless here.

"Did you get the clocks?" I asked looking over the bags they tightly grasped.

"Of course." One gruffly returned. Ah~ I feel awful for making them go into the store alone. I'm sure they gave the poor owner quite the fright. My heart thumped painfully as I looked over the town. Who knows when I'll be able to come here again.

"Hey, why don't you guys go back. I want to walk around a little bit." I offered watching their immovable faces.

"Griffin said not to let you out of our sights." One retorted. Dang it.

"Well, since it will be heavy carrying those bags around, why don't two of you go back with the materials and one stays? That way you wouldn't be disobeying Griffin.

"Agreed." Another replied taking the bags from the largest man among the three. Well, that was pretty fast. I wonder if they feel uncomfortable here with all these 'normal' faceless? As the two left with the large bags the third dutifully bowed in my direction.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Just for a walk." I said turning around as I trotted off into the streets. As the two left with the large bags the third dutifully bowed in my direction.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Just for a walk." I said turning around as I trotted off into the streets.

‡

The man remained so silent behind me I hardly noticed he was even there. I had to continually glanced over my shoulder to ensure myself he was still following me and hadn't gotten lost in the crowd. Then again, I suppose we both really stand out here.

I reveled in every sense the town offered. From the powerful smells of mind numbing good food to the sounds of other people tapping along with rubber soled shoes sent relief through me. Ah...this is nice. But...my head drooped a bit. There's still one place I _really_ want to go to.

I smiled widely as I hopped through the entrance of the Amusement Park. The clacking of the rollercoaster's and the hissing of steam escaping the repressive holds of the pipes did wonders to alleviate my homesickness. So wonderful! I laughed as I spied a little kids wide smile as he finally won a giant stuffed cat which he spent who knows how long trying to get. I passed by three hours earlier and caught his determined face passing by. Looks like he finally got what he wanted.

"Are you done yet?" The gladiator dryly asked clearly alienated by the crowds. I smiled.

"I'm done now; we can go back to the coliseum is you'd like." I offered reluctant to actually go. I've dragged him around enough as it is and I'm sure a fun place like this is the last place he wants to be at.

"I would." He immediately agreed turning to leave. I chuckled at his rude behavior. I'm glad there are some faceless out there that have a nice set of balls. My creeping eyes flew over a particular alley way on the path out spying a tiny arm and misplaced shoe. Huh? I stared endlessly at the tiny body which was hiding in a cardboard box. I slowed to a stop looking for any movement whatsoever.

But he never moved.

"Hey...," I trailed off, directing it towards the child but also to catch the gladiator's attention. My feet ghosted over to the little form of life touching the top of the box. The limbs twitched, sensing my approach as they withdrew deeper into the box. I crouched down looking inside to spy a small faceless child probably around six or seven years old. Huh? I gazed intently at the little apple haired boy catching his eyeless glare.

"G**_o_** a_Wa_**y**..." He croaked, turning around in the box.

"Hey...are you alright?" I asked touching his arm. The little child didn't respond. I hesitated before wrapping my arm around his tiny waist and slid him out of the box, shocked at his malnutrition appearance. His hair was filled with dirt and grease and his clothes were coated in layers of filth. He looks _awful_ -!

"A child?" The gladiator questioned standing over me.

"You poor thing! You look _terrible_!" I cried catching his face in my hands. His head bobbed slightly clearly on the edge of reality. Poor kid; what happened to him?

"Bah...let's leave in him a ravine and get going -,"

_SLAP._

The gladiator jumped slightly, startled by my sudden attack.

"Get lost if you aren't going to help find his parents." I venomously hissed as I glared down the large statured man.

"What a good idea, Jackie!" Peter's voice purred as a gun was raised to the man's head. My eyes widened as I spun around covering the little kid's eyes.

_BANG._

The body shuttered to the ground dead.

"Peter -!" I cried shocked at his resolve to the conflict. How could he do that?! A smile crossed his face as he lovingly wrapped his arms around my waist and yanked me back.

"Didn't he make you upset my love?" He asked snuggling into my shoulder. I sneered in disgust and hitched my leg between us trying to kick the stupid stalker off.

"That's nothing to shoot him over!" I hissed as I shoved him back.

"Aw~ don't be shy~," he sang readying to wrap his arms around me once more. I grimaced and turned my back to the infatuated rabbit, pulling the too skinny little boy into my arms. Peter froze on the spot as I kissed the little boy on the forehead.

"Don't be sad; I'll help you find your parents." I whispered lying his head to my shoulder.

"Jackie, don't show such affection to that filth! Who knows how many germs he has!" Peter cried repulsed by my actions.

"Go jump off a cliff rabbit." I hissed daring him to try and pry this child from my arms.

"Sir Peter? Her majesty wishes to see you." A faceless guard called. My eyes flashed as I caught the barrel of his gun, pointing it to the ground as he tried to shoot the messenger.

"Don't Peter. Go." I harshly growled hurrying off in another direction. I swear he's such an idiot...a small hiccup caught my ear as I glanced down to the boy's crying face.

"W**_h_**y_?_" He blubbered burying his face in my shoulder. My heart melted as I hugged the little boy humming as I lightly jostled in him place.

"Because you need help."

"I**_'_**_m_ A **f**ac_E_le**S**s."

"So?"

"I'm nothing but a disgusting faceless...," he trailed off. I frowned at his logic flicking him on the forehead.

"Stop being stupid."

I spent hours in the Amusement park searching for his parents. It was impossible to hear their description through the little boy's blubbering and what I was able to gain was nothing short but a 'no'. No? No what? Even in the other territories there was nothing but disappointment. A man named Elliot steered me away from the mansion though. He seemed to know me but at the same time I don't think he did. I trust him; he seems like a pretty good guy. I luckily ran into a directionally challenged guy named Ace near Heart Castle who helped me search until we somehow ended up at Clock Tower which I _knew_ the parents wouldn't be at. Where else could they possibly be?

"Hm~ maybe at the circus?" Ace noted. Circus huh?

"Alright; thanks Ace." I smiled and waved as I left. I would have asked him where it is but I have a feeling he would just get lost again. I sighed, readjusting the little child in my arms. Phew he's getting heavy~

My eyes scanned the forest following the multitude of confusing signs pointing every which way. Hm...I wonder what Role Holder lives here? Or what he'll be like? I twitched as a round of headaches pervaded my mind. Ouch...

"Oh? And who is _this_ lovely young miss here?" A deep, sweet voice noted. I jumped slightly and spun around spying a man with a ruby red eye and an eye patch staring back at me. He had short black hair and freckles decorating his face. Huh? He's dressed like a Jester...

"Hey, are you in charge of the circus?" He has eyes so he's a Role Holder and I haven't seen anyone else. A lazy smile pulled his lips up.

"Ah, how lovely it is to hear that...and yes, it is _my_ territory. My name is Joker; and yours?" He purred fanning himself with seven cards spread out like a paper fan. Hm...he's a weird guy. Oh well.

"Jackie. Ah, well, you wouldn't happen to see anyone looking for a kid would you Joker?" I asked. My head throbbed painfully as I repeated the name in my head. Joker...why is that name so familiar?

"Hm~ my apologies but I have not seen a thing concerning this _faceless_ child," he crooned emphasizing on the word faceless. The little red head tightened his grip and desperately tried to hide his face. I numbly rubbed his back trying to comfort him. Why is he so scared?

"Why are you emphasizing the fact he's a faceless?" I'm starting to get sick of the labels Role Holders like to place on the population without eyes.

"Can you not tell that he's a faceless?" He asked doubting my intelligence. I grimaced and held the little child closer.

"Of course I can; I'm not blind but I'm not rude either. Why make a point of him being a faceless? You were a faceless once too you know." I noted referring to how people are chosen for roles. What I don't understand is that if Role Holder's were all once faceless why do they treat them like dirt?

"I was indeed...," he hummed with a smile soaking in my attention like a greedy sponge. This guy is weird...

"Well? Have you heard anything or not?" I asked hedging towards frustration. Hours of walking around on my sore foot are beginning to wear on me.

"My dear...getting involved with that particular filth will only get you hurt." His voice was sweet but underlying it was a much more sinister meaning.

"Don't call him filth! He's just a little kid who's lost and scared!" I readily defended balling my hands into fists. His large hand immediately overshadowed mine forcing it to lighten up.

"You fight for a mere faceless with such gusto that you've given me shivers," he crooned kissing my forehead, "You're warm...just as I had always imagined it." I jumped at the gesture and backed away. Huh? What was that for?

_"Dump his a** and toy with me a little longer."_ His voice haughtily demanded. My head whipped down towards the mask. Did that thing just...speak?

"I apologize for my other half; he's quite rude at times but his words do hold some truth," he purred stepping closer. A shiver ran up my spine as I backed up tapping against a tree. Before I could escape he trapped me in with his arms. He leaned forward touching his forehead to mine. "Can you promise me to come and tarry for a while longer at a later date?"

"Huh?" I asked as his lips touched mine. My spine froze, unable to move from his sudden touch.

...huh?

He pulled away with a small pop of the lips and a very satisfied smile over his own.

"My condolences... it's just that I've never seen a more beautiful creature in my entire life." He crooned tapping my chest with his pointer finger as he moved in for another steal. I slapped his hand away and backed up towards the path.

"Sorry; I've got to go." I said before hurrying off with my fluttering heart. Ugh...that was scary. I didn't think Joker would be like that.

...wait _why_?

Why did I perceive him to be different _before_ I met him? And why did it feel like I've met him before but at the same time I haven't? No...only the name is familiar. Everything else doesn't look right. Why? It was my first time there. Hm...weird...

JESTER'S POV

"You were Joker's lover so what difference does this make...?" I deftly muttered watching my future lover escape. She is so sweet to be willing to help a faceless like that...my clock ticked irritably wanting nothing more than to permanently have her here with me and myself. Now I see why she is so desirable to so many Role Holders. A grin pulled my lips up as I looked over the sweet girl.

"**_J_**o**_k_**e**_r_** c**_a_**p**_t_**u**_r_**e**_d_** h**_e_**r **_o_**n**_c_**e **_s_**o **_w_**h**_a_**t **_m_**a**_k_**e**_s_** h**_e_**r **_t_**h**_i_**n**_k_** s**_h_**e **_c_**a**_n_** g**_e_**t **_a_**w**_a_**y **_f_**r**_o_**m **_m_**e**_,_** J**_o_**k**_e_**r**_?_**"

‡

Oh~ seems that Jackie has once again captured Joker's attention. **_REVIEW_** and let me know what you think is going to happen now~ **_10_** more or so for the next chapter when I can write it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! :D


	11. Chapter 11

"Here; let's warm you up first." I said drying off his apple plush hair. He absentmindedly gazed at the wall not bothering to resist in any form whatsoever. I internally cringed as my heart squeezed. I can't believe how lifeless he is. What kind of heartless jerk leaves a small, defenseless child like this all alone in town?! I'll knock that mother's head clean off for doing something like that. And it's obvious that he's been lost for a while!

Despite drying him off he was still trembling. I can't tell if he's scared or simply just cold. I wrapped my arms protectively around him pulling him into a hug. He stiffened slightly before silently melting into my arms.

"W**a**_R__**m**_.**.**.,**"** he muttered. His voice reverberated through my head as rocks knocked against my skull. Ugh this hurts...what's wrong with this kid's voice? His tone varies with each syllable and letter, rolling off his tongue almost as if two different people are speaking at once. Why?

"Uh...you secret child?" Griffin questioned as his eyes locked onto the little boy in my arms. I glanced up watching as he sauntered cautiously into the room, faced with an unknown obstacle before him.

"No; I found him in town all alone." I explained clutching the tiny boy closer.

"You take him here? Why?" He asked, honestly dumbfounded with my logic. My nose scrunched up before I let it go; relax. He's grown up differently that's all.

"He looked hurt and... strangely familiar...," I noted staring into his red hair. This sight...looking down and seeing that soft red hair...seems familiar. Why? I lightly tugged on a strand of his hair watching as he clutched me tighter. So cute~

"Familiar?" He echoed plopping himself on the floor beside us. Despite the height difference of the floor and the bed he leveled off with my own height sitting up. Geez this guy is tall...

"Yeah...I don't know why." I struggled to explain the connection but was unable to find any. I can't tell at all. Without warning Griffin's eye's flashed. He leaned forward burying his nose in the boy's head. He deeply inhaled and with each huff the horror in his eyes grew ever wider.

"Hm...I know smell." Griffin noted under his breath as he leaned back with wide eyes.

"You do? How?" I pressed observing his troubled look. His eyes flickered over to me as if just realizing what he said.

"He is...," he trailed off as his eyes fixated on me. His ear twitched. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" I asked suspiciously watching as his ear was going through parkinsonism. Is he...lying to me?

"I no mind remember but body remember," he reconciled flickering his eyes to the whimpering boy and back to me.

"Are you lying to me?" I demanded in a grave note. His ears went down as he sighed crawling onto the bed.

"Moon is high. Sleep." He gruffly answered, leaning against the wall. I sucked in a quick breath and he pulled me into a hug. This wasn't like his other ones; this one was tense and fearful, almost as if he was afraid to lose something.

"Griffin? Is something wrong?" I pried turning around to meet his jade eyes. He's hiding something from me; I know it.

"Sleep and I remind in morning." He said pulling me onto his lap. He leaned forward as his chest rumbled with a purr, pressing his forehead to my hair. I squirmed uncomfortably as he yanked me closer refusing to let me go.

"You know I don't like sleeping like this -," I started as I squirmed, holding the little boy close.

"Please...," Griffin hummed with closed, pained eyes. "All I want tonight."

"...fine." I pouted with a faint blush. Griffin's so selfish...

I sighed and held the boy in my arms as Griffin held me. The red headed faceless cuddled into my side, clutching my shirt with his stubby little hands. I heaved a smile and relaxed as I fiddled with his red hair. So cute...

FACELESS POV

Dairy cow is holding us. Holding me. I couldn't believe it when I saw her. She found us. My clock ticked painfully. I...didn't want her near me. I thought she was going to ridicule me and even try to kill me just like every other Role Holder I went to receive help from. But she...grabbed me. She grabbed me and pulled me right back in with those deceptive eyes and fake kind smile. Why? What can I, a faceless, give her?

Nothing.

There is nothing I can do for her and yet she went out of her way to help me. I don't understand...why? Why go to all that trouble for trash like me? I'm a no one. A faceless. A faceless with no role or purpose...how could I have ever lived like this before with no meaning? I don't understand...

"Joker." I cringed in dairy cow's arms as his name was called. Joker is here -?! My head whipped around in a frenzied panic. Where is he?! The fear caught in my throat as Griffin's large gruff hand forced me to turn his way. "What happen?"

Ah...he was referring to me.

"J_**o**_ker...**Jo**keR...I a**m** a faC**_el_**eSs. I am not Joker." I croaked, utterly broken hearted. It hurts...my role was stolen. No...it is no longer my role. I am but a pathetic faceless with no hope. I...

I am merely a broken toy who no one wants.

"My my...how the great fall." He huffed tightening his grip on dairy cow, "you mind remember?"

"Remember what?" I lifelessly spluttered. I paused as a strange sound entered my ears. A thump...a thump thump? What goes thump thump? I hesitantly laid my ear against dairy cow's ear listening to that tiny thumping life within her.

"Joker...ha. No, it 'faceless' now. You never got name, faceless. You called before you got named." Griffin barked hardily. Dairy cow squirmed against him displeased with his rambunctious behavior. His eyes softened as he leaned down deeply inhaling her scent. Oh? What is this? I didn't know dairy cow had the hots for Griffin. That's interesting.

"R**E**m_**e**Mb_er m**e**.**..**_**h**O_w d_**o yo**_u _re**M**_**e**mBer t**h**A**t** I w**_aS_** JoKer?" Role Holder's rarely look at each other's countenance; they look only for the role which they perform. Now that there is a new Joker...they will accept it without question. And, more than likely, have him over me any day. Me...a mere faceless...

"Ah...I no speak answer. I enjoy the now." He gruffly purred clasping his hands over dairy cow's stomach. Ah, that gentle and content face...I've never seen Griffin make that sort of face with the exception of slaughtering someone. No...even now it's different. It's much more gentle, not wild or vicious in any way. Why? Is it...because dairy cow is a foreigner?

"_Y_o**u** lO_v_e_** hEr**_." I accused gazed into his jade eyes. His eyes slyly glanced over to me before a grin overcame his face.

"I merely want taste of what once was another's." He purred in a conniving manner, proceeding to kiss her shoulder. My clock ticked a little faster. Ah...it seems dairy cow is taken.

"D_**ai**_ry c**ow**_ is_ y_**o**u_r**s?"** I pressed. Why do I care? I should just leave it as it is. But her crying blubbering face as I broker her violin...it was magnificent. I would not mind waking up every morning to such beautiful tears and flushed face. He chuckled as his tail lashed back and forth.

"Little gurl is not what once was but I take her if he does not." He purred with flashing eyes and a toothy grin. That look he's giving me...has a meaning to it. What is it? I tiredly rubbed my eyes. I will think more of it in the morning...

‡

Uh oh. Seems like Griffin has the hots for Jackie~ what do you think of them as a couple? I'll be nice and post this a little early even though I don't have the reviews I wanted. But hey, it's a free world right? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next not counting the last couple of reviews, so really, it's only like what, **_6_**? Anyway, REVIEW and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

JACKIE'S POV

"Wake, little gurl and I make mind remember again." Griffin's thick, Russian accented voice sounded...troubled. Why? I sucked in a deep breath and sat up limply holding the barely conscious boy. Ah, did I just wake him up?

"Little gurl...you remember Joker?" He asked shaking my shoulders. I heavily blinked trying to wake up.

"Joker...? Ah...yeah. He had black hair and freckles." Griffin's eyes narrowed as his feathers fluffed. But...I say that was Joker but at the same time it feels...wrong?

"Jackie...little red faceless boy _is_ Joker." He said darting his eyes to the little boy who turned around to look at him in shock and, for a fleeting moment, horror. Joker...this little boy is? I sleepily eyed the little boy as a dull thudding began to rip apart my brain. Ah...that hurts. Joker...

...Joker has red hair. But that other Joker didn't no then how - my heart lurched as my eyes grew wide. I snatched the boy's face in my hands as a searing pain rammed into my skull.

"JOKER! White, Black which one are you? No, Joker, what _happened_ to you?!" I demanded looking into his sheet clean face. Eyes...where are his eyes?!

"_Yo__**u...**_d**On**_'t h_**a**TE mE**?"** He asked as I desperately searched for his eyes. Are they hidden? No, they're just simply not there. How? How is that possible?

"Role stolen by other 'Joker'." Griffin explained as his ear twitched irritably. I clutched my head as a spasm of agony tore through it. I gritted my teeth holding the little boy closer desperately. It hurts... I coughed as a pressure tightened around my chest. I...I can't breathe. I gapped as a sheen of sweat sheeted over my face. Joker...Joker -!

"G-G-G-Griffin...!" I whined clutched at my chest, unable to suck in the necessary air. He gritted his teeth and shoved my chin upwards. Griffin...why did I just call his name? I...I was thinking of Joker but...why did Griffin's name come out when I called?

"You no breathe now?" He asked, sounding as though he was expecting it. I opened my mouth to agree but the words couldn't get past the swelling in my throat. I really can't breathe -! I grappled at my throat struggling to undo the noose about it. Griffin's thick fingers pressed at the base of my jaws shoving his lips to mine. I jerked as I tried to shove myself away from his hard lips but my body was slowly shutting down. Why...why am I losing? My nails dug into his shoulder as he breathed out, forcing my lungs to expand with oxygen. The edges of my sight faltered as Griffin's presence easily overpowered my dying spirit.

Why am I not to remember the man I love?

FACELESS POV

"Wh**at** iS w**r**_oN__**g**_ _w_**iT**_h_ **_h_**Er**?**" I asked poking her sleek face. What was that? That was unlike any poison I've come across before. Why is she being subjugated like this...?

"She cling to past game." Griffin explained as he irritably gritted his teeth, ears pressed against his skull in angst. His tail wildly lashed back and forth like an aggravated lion stalking for his chance to strike.

"W_h__**Y**_?**"** That's against the rules. Surely someone has explained that to her. So why is she so intent on remembering? Doesn't she know that if she doesn't let go of the past there is a very good chance that this game will kill her entirely? She nearly suffocated right now. If she tries to remember again I'm sure some veins in her head will pop; if she doesn't suffocate first.

"She love in past game; he no remember but...she no let go." His eyes narrowed hatefully, as though condemning the man who forgot. I gazed over dairy cow. Who could forget such a stimulating woman? But then again, we are not allowed to remember the past game. The past is the past and should not be allowed to affect our ways in the new game - ah. I'm thinking too much. I am a mere faceless; I should not be thinking such things.

"**W**_hY_ c**li**_Ng_ to s**u**_Ch_ a **_uS_**_elE_**s**s t**_h_****i**_N_g**?**" Love is for children. Lust is for men. What an idiot to think otherwise. Griffin's eyes flashed.

"Is that consent?" He asked with an excited undertone to his burly voice. I suspiciously glanced up to the mighty man. Consent? For what?

"Co**N**Se**_n_**_T_**?**"

"Let us make deal, yes?" He eagerly purred snatching my arm and yanked me into the air. I gritted my teeth, clinging to the limb before he tore it off. So strong -! "I get you role back if I get girl."

"...W**h****_y _**_woU_L**_d he_**R _l__**i**__Fe __**ho**__Ld __**a**__ny_ meA**ni**_nG_ to**_me_**?" I asked after processing his words. He's willing to get my role back...why would he want to help a faceless like me? I hold no power. I have nothing to give him. And yet...he asks for dairy cow, my toy?

"Deal or no?" I glanced over to my toy. Well, there will be others I'm sure.

"_Of coU_r**sE**." I eagerly agreed.

"You sacrifice girl for gain?" He asked. Once again it seemed his words had a much deeper meaning, one that would tear me apart at a later date. Why? Why do I feel so...

Guilty?

"O**f **C_o__**u**_**rSe**." I answered a bit more firmly. Who wouldn't? A broad grin overcame his senses as he dropped me to the ground. I yelped and clung to my injured arm slyly leering up to the crazily smirking man.

What is he thinking?

‡

OH~ so how do you think Griffin is going to get Joker's role back? And how is Joker going to react when he finds out just what kind of deal was really made? **_REVIEW_** and let me know! **_157_** for the next since I dished out three chapters in one day~ :3


	13. Chapter 13

That kid won't leave me alone. I warily glanced out from beneath the raised ramp, popping the gears into place as I spied his folded legs. He's been following me around nonstop lately. Why? I don't get it. Maybe...he's just scared? I sighed and rammed my palm into the lock finishing the job that's taken me days to complete. The stadium is now ready for the next big show.

I slipped out from under the ramp immediately meeting the apple haired boy's arms, grasping at the air for me to pick him up. I sighed a smile hoisting him up into my arms as I scuttled down the long underground halls lit by dim red lamps. I did my best to avoid the other workers who ran to and fro setting up and taking down particular props - or, weapons - and prepared the animals. It's bothering me as to why everything is so chaotic. He's putting a lot of effort into this one. He was so enthusiastic that the other night he literally was bouncing out of his seat he was so excited. I involuntarily smiled at his childish behavior despite the highly deceiving body. I like Griffin; he's very nice.

I readjusted my hold on the boy as he held onto me not daring to light up even a little bit as I entered the main hall. Purple ribbons of all designs were strung up against the ceiling in breathtaking designs coupled with a number of paintings and sculptures which I suspected were recently chiseled just for this event. It's really amazing how much work gets done when Griffin is really motivated.

"Excuse me do you know where Griffin is?" I asked tapping a nearby faceless to gain his attention. She shifted the large basket in his hand looking at who was asking the question before formulating an answer.

"Ah, he's down preparing the animals." A faceless replied hurrying off with a large basket of spices in a wide variety. Preparing the animals? A shiver ran down my spine. I'm scared to know what he meant by that. I sighed before going over to a bench trying to set the little kid down.

"Stay here; I'm just going to go check on Griffin." I said trying to pry his arms off. He squeezed tighter refusing to relinquish his grasp.

"_N_**o**.**_"_** He pouted with a fearful yet stubborn tone. I tried to look at his face but he buried his head into my left shoulder hiding from view. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I reassumed my position trotting down the stairs to where he held the animals. Sharp yelps and the cracking of a whip made me hesitate. No; I need to tell him that I've finished. I gripped the little boy tighter as I weaved in between the cages eyeing the animals within them. I sucked in a horrified gasp stumbling back from one in particular. It looked like a big furry boulder with too many teeth to count and a longish thick tail that dragged against the concrete. Ice captured my heart as I tripped on the ground clutching the little boy in my arms. The Bandersnatch -!

...wait.

How...how did I know that?

The Bandersnatch...where do I know that? A dull aching touched my head as I eyed the furry beast which impatiently paced within the confines of the cage eager to be free and gorge into some flesh. B-Bander...snatch? I've never seen it before or heard of it but...that name immediately came to mind. Why?

"Ah, why you here little gurl?" Griffin's deep throaty voice purred as he placed his hand on my waist. I jumped slightly merely at the coverage his hand had; it's the size of half my freaking torso! A faint flush crossed my cheeks embarrassed at the friendly touch.

"A-Ah...I came to tell you that I've finished with the ramps and all. Everything will work just fine now." I reported with a faint trill to my voice unnerved by my awareness of his large stature. Why is it bothering me now? It never had before. My eyes ran over his muscular frame which was splattered with blood. Ah...

"Ah, very good little gurl!" He heartily cried tilting my head up slightly. His warm lips pressed against my forehead making an electric jolt shoot down my spine. I immediately stiffened side swiped by his actions.

"H-Huh?" I stuttered aloud holding the warm skin on my forehead. He blankly stared at my reaction before grinning, unleashing a loud hearty laugh.

"HA! Little gurl funl cry, smile _or_ blush!" He shouted holding his stomach throughout his hardy belly laugh. I grimaced, embarrassed as I shook off his hand.

"I-I'm not used to it! That's why...," I weakly defended making him laugh even harder. Ugh...stupid jerk.

"J**AcK**i_e, w__**h**_y **_aR_**_e yo__**u**_** bL**us_H__**in**__g_? I t**_Hou_**_G_**h**t **yo**U**_ l_**_o__**ve**_**d** _m__**E**__, not_ _G__**r**_**if**F_i_n." The faceless boy pleaded with a cute little voice. Underlying his tone, however, held a key note of desperation. Love...love? I don't love Griffin; not like that. But...to this little boy...he's familiar? No, it's not Griffin that I love but

Joker.

My legs immediately buckled as my lungs constricted expelling every last bit of air I had. Ice captured the very recesses of my heart freezing me to the point where my lungs could not gain air. The world immediately began to spin as my mind ripped from its poorly sewn seams. J-Joker...I don't want to forget. I don't but I -!

Warm hard lips immediately clipped onto my mine forcing hot air through my icy chest. Ah...i-it feels nice... the man before me blurred as the image became unrecognizable. T-This sort of warm, comforting reassurance here...it's Joker, isn't it? Ah, it's my Joker... despite the aches and agonies paralyzing my limbs my arms found the strength to wrap around his neck, ignoring his prickly hair. Joker...

"I love you...," I mumbled in a slurred speech pressing his lips against my own in a mad attempt to make him understand. Joker...I love you. I love you so much to the point it hurts me this much to hang on and I never will let go. Joker, I will always be there for you to the best of my ability. Joker...

I love you, Joker.

FACELESS'S POV

Hmph. That wasn't very fun. Was I just...jealous? Is that why I decided to make her succumb to her body's weakness of memory? Hmph...whatever. It was fun watching her eyes sparkle with remembrance and crumple to the ground as she struggled to hold onto that memory. I watched as Griffin's lips made a slight pop disconnecting from hers. His eyes were wide and wings fluffed with shock as his tail lashed back and forth.

"**W****_a_**_N_t **t**_o s__**u**_**C**k _f_**a**_ce_ _wi_**T**_h__** h**_er **m**_o__**r**_E?" I teased recognizing that lustful longing tucked deep within his puzzled eyes. His jade slits of pupils flickered to me and back to her as though torn as to what to do. Or...choose? I carefully studied the man as he pulled back not quite all the way there after his little smooch with the whore. I didn't think she would actually kiss him back. I knew I was right; there's something going on between the two of them. Blech...Dairy Cow has the hots for bird brains. Gross. What a poor choice of a man. A toothy grin flashed across his face as he scooped the girl up happily humming as he again kissed her forehead.

"Yes, comrade." He simply answered fully under the witch's spell. Ah...he's taken a liking to her. I suppose it makes sense as to why he wanted to have her through our bet but...why would he have to clarify that with _me_? Couldn't he have just taken her? She's not _my_ toy but _a_ toy for my enjoyment. I suspiciously gazed at the man as he happily trotted off with his prize nuzzling her neck disgustingly as his eyes literally screamed with happiness. What an easy to read man.

"T**_h_****E **_b__**et st**_I_Ll __**ho**_**L**ds, G_ri_**F**_fi_N._**I **__w_**A**Nt J_o__**k**__e_r**_'_**s _r__**o**_**L**e." I huffed having to double my speed in stride just to hope to keep pace with his long legs.

"You mean _your_ role," Griffin corrected catching onto my faceless talk, "and yes, it hold."

"Y**e**_s_.**_"_** I said. I can use this to my advantage. Maybe I can even try to swindle more out of him using her? I suppose I could. A tiny voice in the back of my head nagged constantly like a little buzzing fly. Why...why do I feel like he's asking my permission to have - no, _steal_ - her from me?

What is it about his words that make me so uneasy?

"Little Faceless boy; while games play hide in crowd." He poorly explained handing the girl off to a faceless mistress who took her in hand. Why? Why must I hide? Ah...that's right. This is a Role Holder's event so even Joker will be here. My fists curled into little balls of fury.

When I get my role back he's going to _pay_!

‡

Oh~ what could Griffin be planning? And has his reasoning for taking Jackie just changed? Who knows until the next chapter~ **_10 REVIEWS_** at least for the next chapter. I'm really busy with Stage Crew so releases will be slowed a bit. However I will do my best. Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

I heavily sighed, once again readjusting the little faceless boy in my arms as I slipped into my room. The pale light of the crescent moon offered little light as I stumbled my way through struggling not to collapse on the floor right here and now. His tiny hands grappled at my shirt refusing to relinquish his hold. He's surprisingly clingy...I flinched as he nuzzled his head into my neck mumbling something under his breath. Ah...he feels warm. That's good; I was afraid the chilly air might get to him.

I numbly rubbed his back lying on the backboard of the bed. He slightly shuttered breathing loudly as he uncomfortably squirmed in my arms. What's with him? He won't stop moving around.

"Go to sleep already...," I mumbled, exhausted from the day's work. Just when I thought I had finished the traps a spring in the largest and heaviest one snapped. I still can't believe we got all those rubber bands to hold it for the night. I need to go out and get some more tomorrow in town...

"**h**-_H__**u**_**rT**s.**.**.,**_"_** he mumbled with a whine and what sounded almost like a choking sob.

"Hurts? What hurts?" I asked tilting his head slightly back for a better look at his face. He's been hiding it from me all day so...my mouth opened in shock as I beheld his pale, flushed cheek state and clammy neck. I hesitantly pressed my hand against the boy's neck quickly withdrawing as his skin nearly singed my hands. Ouch -!

"Y-You're burning up -!" I cried, shocked as I leapt out of bed. I need a doctor -! I swung around anchored down by his needy hands. "I-I'll be right back -,"

"N**_o_**.**_"_** He stubbornly huffed with a pained sigh. I don't have time to argue with him like this! I scooped him up immediately darting towards Griffin's room. My limbs swelled with a sudden renewal of energy as my feet tapped across the tile floor. Griffin...I need Griffin. He'll help and -

...Wait. Why do I _need_ Griffin? I can just go find a doctor myself. So why...so why am I running so frantically to him? Emotion shoved my logic aside as it pounded away on his heavy door.

"Griffin!"

"L-Little gurl?!" He cried huskily sounding very startled. My ears perked up a bit; why is he out of breath? Is he sick too? Ah...is it possible he got it from the faceless boy? Oh man...I don't know what to do! I'm so bad with kids...

"Griffin, he's running a fever and can hardly breathe! Can you please come help me if you aren't busy?" I pleaded listening to the frantic rummaging on the other side of the heavy set doors.

"Griffin, where are you going?"

"Are you leaving us?"

"But we aren't done~," A variety of feminine voices whispered. My thoughts immediately came to a screeching halt.

Huh?

"Griffin? Is someone in there?" I called out surprised to hear someone else from within the room.

"N-No, little gurl! N-N-None at all -!" He cried still rushing about in the room.

"Tee hee~ is Griffin leaving us?"

"I think he is."

"Awe~ play a little longer kitty." They crooned enticing him to stay a bit longer. I froze as I out two and two together. Late at night...Griffin's voice sounds winded...and there are girls in the room. Oh gosh...Oh gosh very bad timing on my part. I swallowed my disgust pulling back. I had no idea Griffin was into many women like _that_...

"Ah...t-that's alright Griffin. I-I'll come back -," my words were cut off as the door cracked open just wide enough for Griffin to take a step out. His lips were flushed slightly and he was breathing heavier as sweat lightly glistened off of his tanned body. He only wore a disheveled loin cloth around his rippling hips. My eyes, against my consent, ran up and down his extremely muscular physic with each muscle emphasized to a startling degree. Oh woof that's impressive...hey, I'm a girl and I can look can't I?

"What wrong little gurl?" He ushered tearing my attention off his body as he used his massive wings to cover up the door way. From the corner of my eye however I spied five women all dressed in see through brightly colored clothing all of which were struggling to withhold giggles and smiles as they turned away before he quickly shut the door. I gazed at Griffin again with my fears confirmed noticing a number of blossoming red spots on his neck and a few others on his emphasized stomach. Oh gosh...a blush rose over my cheeks as I looked away. Whoops...

"S-Sorry for interrupting...," I muttered unable to look him in the eye. Ah man...why do I always walk into situations like this? I internally cringed recalling for a fleeting second how pissed my mother used to get and - I jumped as Griffin's moistened arms laced around the small boy, easily picking him up and balancing him on one arm. He studied him for a few moments determining what was wrong.

"Ah, faceless boy very ill." He jerked his head down and immediately began to depart from the scene of his fooling around. I followed close behind badgering him with questions as he trotted back into my lighted room, lying the little boy down in the bed.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked lightly touching his burning cheeks. His breathing hitched slightly making me quickly reconsider touching him. He's so fragile...

"He is...ill. We have no medicine for this fever." His eyes narrowed darting to me and back to the little boy.

"I'll go!" I cried darting out the door before he could say no.

FACELESS POV

"You know?" Griffin gruffly questioned.

"Y**_e_**s._._**.****_,"_** I wheezed. My...two sides are quarreling with one another. S-Soon I won't even be able to move if this fighting continues.

"Hm...," Griffin hummed, deeply troubled, "this very bad...oh?" Griffin glanced over his shoulder looking towards the front door. His expression fell as he studied the vacant area. "Go follow." He huffed, ordering whoever was there. Follow? Follow who? Jackie? My eyes limply fell over the door spying a flicker of black. Who...

Who is that?

‡

I'm accustoming to shorter chapters but will try to sprinkle in some longer ones when I get time. Ah, and by the way~ the character mentioned just now will become quite the role in the near future. Care to take any guesses as to who it is? Ah and I'm releasing this a bit early since it's short and the number of reviews have dropped a bit. So I'll have about **_8 REVIEWS_******for the next chapter. Sorry for the length but I promise the next will be longer. Remember I have a life too :)


	15. Chapter 15

Here's a pretty long one. Enjoy and let me know what you think of 'Cyan' :3

* * *

My chest heaved as I darted down the forest path towards town. My lungs burned from running too far too fast as my muscles throbbed begging for a respite in one form or another. I stumbled to a messy stop barely catching myself on a tree and heaved heavily. Well, I think I'm far enough so Griffin won't come hunt me down. I sighed and slumped to the ground. Yeah right...the guy has freaking _wings_ for crying out loud! If he wanted to he could easily capture me. A faint blush rippled over my already flushed cheeks. Just like how he got those five women to be with him. Ugh...gross. It disgusts me that a guy can have multiple women and can be considered a winner while the term is 'whore' the other way around. Jeez...

"My, what a marvelous flower I have entangled!" A voice cried as two brightly colored sleeves wrapped around my waist yanking me right off my feet. Holy -!

"Whoa -!" I yelped as my legs buckled, held up only by his arms. My head craned back spying the Jester's familiar black hair and freckles. Ah...

"My dear, why do you wilt at mine presence? Should you not but straighten your back for me?" He dangerously purred running his finger up my spine. A shiver trailed his finger as I jumped, slipping out of his arms. His hand clasped mine making escape impossible as he spun me around to face him.

"J-Joker!" I cried, shocked. My gaze darted around the forest spying misplaced signs pointing every which way. Ah...I'm in his territory.

"My, did I startle you? My deepest condolences." He sarcastically mused, pleased with the outcome and displayed no sense of remorse. I pulled away my hand quickly trotting down the path towards town. Oh come on...this is that _last_ thing I need right now! He easily kept pace effortlessly keeping match with my hurried stride. "My sweet rarity, where are you going?"

"M-Medicine." I responded quickening. Oh just go away...

"For who?" He asked, disinterested in my words. He's waiting for something; as if he's bidding his time to bring something up. What?

"Someone is sick and -,"

"And you thought to help him?" He impatiently pried keeping a friendly air about him. I hesitated before answering. Is it alright to just go along with how it is now? Even after he kissed me?

"Yes." Without a pause in beat as pulled up around me, placing a finger at the base of my jaws and forced me to look up. His forehead lightly tapped against my head as he alluringly gazed into my eye.

"My dear...your selfless beauty is most coveting. May I partake of it?" He crooned pressing his lips to mine. I immediately shoved him back covering my soiled mouth. I swear...

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Kissing me."

"Why?"

"I don't like it."

"Ah, are you rejecting my affection?"

"Yes." He remained silent pondering my response with a smile.

"Awe...of course. A most precious diamond is not easily taken. Come; let me accompany you with this unworthy clock." He cockily pushed with a sweet and tender smile touching my hand with his finger. I hastily pulled back.

"N-No." I meekly growled unable to put much force behind it.

"Please don't reject my selfish desire. I promise to behave." He compromised. Behind his blood red eye was a poorly concealed thick layer of deceit. He caught my hand effortlessly kissing my knuckles gently. A slight blush covered my cheeks as I pulled back turning to leave.

"No." I hissed with a little more confidently. I don't want to be anywhere near him.

"Come now. How can anything you buy when you yourself bare no substance of currency?" He teased skimming the tip of my nose with a thin wad of cash. My hand flew to my empty pocket. How did he get that?!

"Hey! I need that!" The little faceless boy needs that medicine. I jumped forward but his head jutted forward again mocking my strength with a touch of the lips. I sneered under his moving lips.

_SLAP._

I danced back breathing hard as my hand stung from the backhand across his face. Ouch...that hurt. His smile grew even wider.

"It's been a while since we last laid our eyes upon you. Won't you care to join us for a bit? I swear to be on our best behavior." He cooed as another set of arms circled me. I gritted my teeth; he has me surrounded with both halves.

"So? How 'bout it *****?" His darker twin purred eager to take his share.

"The medicine -!"

"Is not even comparable with my worth." The Warden growled playfully squeezing my waist.

"Not to you but it is to me!" I argued back shoving against the Jester's chest. He let out a loud sigh tossing the money to a clown who appeared out of oblivion.

"Take this and go buy some medicine with it in town,"

"And by all means,"

"**_T_**a**_k_**e **_y_**o**_u_**r **_t_**i**_m_**e**_._**" They both finished with a dangerous note at the end. I gritted my teeth as they nonchalantly began to drag me to the circus. Dang it...how the heck am I going to escape these two?!

‡

The rope trembled beneath my feet as I struggled to balance. Every muscle was rigid with the direct intention of not falling to my death. He...he didn't even put up a safety net. Why? The Jester and the Warden's eerie laugh filled the empty tent as they both easily stayed on the rope, even daringly performing some acrobats to showcase their nimble abilities. Each time they moved the rope with their little stunts I was nearly thrown to the ground with only my bones to cushion my fall. Oh man...

"Would you care for a hand my dear?" The Jester hummed offering a hand with a slight bow. I sneered and slapped away his false gesture knocking the fake hand right out of his sleeve.

"You're a real jerk you know th-that?" My voice trilled as the rope moved. I glanced back spying the Warden swing effortlessly in the air before easily landing on the taunt fibers. I hate showoffs.

"My my...your beauty, your anger, your sneer, your sadness, your smiles, your body...are all so lovely and captivating my dear." I gasped and jumped back as soft leather drew past my cheek. With a soft twang my foot slipped off of the rope hurtling me down to the ground. In a last ditch effort my hand reached out painfully grasping the prickly fibers in my hand. I gasped at the sharp fibers but grasped firm, hooking my opposite elbow onto the rope. I jerked down as the Warden lifted up my arm hooking the rope mockingly waving the useless limb back and forth.

"You're going to cut a vein if you do that~," he teased dropping my arm. I let out a yelp and tightly grasped the tightrope. My eyes narrowed as warmth spread across my palm. I cut myself? The Jester sighed as the Warden maliciously grinned pleased with the outcome.

"Ha~ I was hoping you would fall," he poked my hand gazing at the luscious red expelling from them, "but this is good too. I didn't know foreigners could bleed so easily."

"H-Hey!" I meekly growled tightening my grip. I cringed as the motion stabbed more thorns into my hand. Ouch-! Both the Jester and Warden crouched down, tilting their heads for a better angle. Their eyes never left the blood seeping out from my hand as their orbs flickered with supreme delight at the sight.

"**_M_**y **_l_**i**_t_**t**_l_**e **_p_**e**_a_**r**_l_**.**_._**.**_g_**r**_a_**b **_m_**y **_h_**a**_n_**d**_._**" They hummed each offering a support. I reached up clawing the Warden's hand with disgust.

"Never." I snarled. I would rather fall and break my legs then get help from these two. The Warden smirked as they both stood up. With a quick kick the Jester stomped on my fingers pinning my hand to the rope.

"Ah-!" I painfully barked unable to grasp the rope. The mere pressure he exerted held my hand in place keeping me from falling.

"Don't worry, my little flower...even crumpled and broken you'll make a beautiful trophy." The Jester's sweet bubble gum purred as his smile curled into an insidious grin while he lifted his foot. I gasped the wind ripped at my clothes twisting in the air. Side - I need to land on my side right? Or back? No, I need to land on my side -!

I twisted in the air managing to fall onto the main platform in the center of the ring. I hacked up a bit of blood as the substance molded around me, slightly absorbing the blow. I lamely smacked the surface, rolling off of the object and onto the sandy ground. Broken...is anything broken? Blood pooled in my mouth as my tongue ached. Ah, I bit my tongue. My breath came in haphazardly more so from shock than pain as I grasped my rips and other bodily parts. Nothing is broken? How? I just fell from three stories! I flinched from the tender spots. Nothing is broken somehow but...I'm bruised as all heck. I leaned on the platform struggling to my feet.

"Awe~ my sweet baby survived. That's quite an impressive feat." The Jester cooed wrapping his arms around my ribs.

"AH-!" I yelped grasping his arms for support as my legs buckled. "Let go that hurts-!"

" 'Course it does numb nuts. You just fell from three ****ing stories." The Warden interjected tilting my head up. My eyes narrowed as I glared at the man with blood trickling over my lip. An excited buzz lit up his eyes as he shot forward lapping up the blood with a quick lick. My mouth popped open from shock as he leaned back re-tasting the stuff.

"What a beautiful flavor...**_I_** w**_a_**n**_t_** m**_o_**r**_e_**.**_"_** They hissed as the world shuttered. I jerked back shooting my gaze around the stone slab room. A beautiful gold stitched red carpet laid rolled out over the floor with a large decorative fire place nestled in the side. A room? I gripped the Jester's shoulder as he surged forward shoving me back onto a soft surface. I grasped the injury glaring over the two men sauntering closer. N-No...they wouldn't, right? My eyes grew wide as I scrambled back on the bed only to have the Warden grip my ankle while the Jester lithely danced to the other side.

"S-Screw off -!" I screamed trying to tear my foot from his grasp. The Jester snatched my shoulders from behind pinning me against the bed. My arms trembled as I gripped his arms. He's too strong -! He leaned down cackling as his warm breath fell across my cheek.

"**_D_**o **_y_**o**_u_** k**_n_**o**_w_** w**_h_**a**_t_** t**_h_**i**_s_** r**_o_**o**_m_** i**_s_**?**_"_**

"A _prison_." I hardily growled trying to claw his face. They chuckled, amused at my retort. The Warden lightly kissed my ankle as the Jester connected his lips to my cheek.

"**_N_**o**_._**.**_._**t**_h_**i**_s_** i**_s_** w**_h_**e**_r_**e **_J_**o**_k_**e**_r_** p**_u_**t**_s_** h**_i_**s **_f_**a**_v_**o**_r_**i**_t_**e **_t_**h**_i_**n**_g_**s**_._** D**_o_**n**_'_**t **_y_**o**_u_** t**_h_**i**_n_**k **_i_**t **_i_**s **_j_**u**_s_**t**_i_**c**_e_** s**_e_**r**_v_**e**_d_**.**_._**.**_i_**f **_I_** t**_a_**k**_e_** w**_h_**a**_t_** i**_s_** m**_o_**s**_t_** p**_r_**e**_c_**i**_o_**u**_s_** t**_o_** h**_i_**m **_i_**n **_t_**h**_i_**s **_v_**e**_r_**y **_r_**o**_o_**m**_?_**" He spoke more so as if he was talking to himself. The Warden's hand slid over my calf as the Jester tightened his hand over my throat. I rasped for air, gripping his suffocating hand as the Warden kissed my knee sliding entirely onto the bed.

"But...aren't _you_ Joker?" The way he's talking sounds like...he's not Joker.

"**_I_** a**_m_** n**_o_**w**_._**" The Jester hungrily captured my lips as the Warden bit my thigh. I let out a gut wrenching scream ripping at the Jester's hair as I kicked the air at my feet. Huh? The Jester's head shot up just in time to be run through with a sharp knife. He dipped out of the way and leapt back, grasping his neck as he gagged. I groped the sheets beneath me gazing up at a green tinted masked stranger kneeling over me. He wore a completely black outfit with not even a trace of skin or recognizable feature about him. The Jester stumbled back into the wall still grasping his throat as if it had been slashed. The stranger leaned down and threw me over his shoulder leaping back towards the entrance. Out of the corner of my eye I spied the Warden lying on the ground writhing on the ground like a worm with his hands clasping his throat, blood shooting out and pooling on the ground. The man lifted up a black little ball and threw it to the ground making black smoke explode in the room. I gasped as a rag was thrown over my face but not before I tasted a smidge of pepper in the air. A pepper bomb?

Wait, who is this?!

‡

"L-Let go! W-W-Who are you?" I trilled grasping at his back for balance as he darted through the trees and even the branches. The shadow's casted by the moon's light hide him perfectly as he only ran where the shadows were. Only the slight whisper of the leaves gave away hid presence and my loud, haggard breathing. With each jerk me made a pang of soreness crippled my body. Ow...

I jumped as he darted into a stone encased city. Huh? T-The coliseum? This man...my eyes darted over his stiff figure as he weaved a route above the buildings running from roof to roof with ease despite his rather slim figure. Does he work for Griffin?

"Griffin." I said. His head tilted to the side slightly upon hearing his name. "You...do you work for Griffin?" He paused, letting the words sink in before nodding. Ah...I see. Did Griffin send him? I gasped as he leapt up, grasping the side of the wall. With speed I never thought was possible he scaled up the side keeping perfect pace as he leapt onto a balcony, balancing on the rim. He stared into the room giving not even the slightest sound.

"Ah, you back? Where little gurl?" Griffin's gruff voice questioned as his jade green eyes glanced out of the darkness from his swing, perfectly perched up on the metal bar. His eyes grew as he darted to my side looking over my startling appearance. Griffin slipped me into his arms forcing my mouth open to observe the blood dribbling from my mouth before darting his eyes to my hand. A faint blush crossed my cheeks. He...actually looks concerned for me. No one...no one's really had this much sense of urgency before. "Little gurl?!"

"Yo." I hacked up a chuckled. It's...nice. To have someone care for me like this. Addicting almost. He quickly laid me over the bed picking up my left hand and scrutinized the damage done. I sighed. "Tightrope."

"Tightrope?" He asked, puzzled before his eyes hardened. He turned to the stranger with fierce eyes. "_That_ one?" The figure didn't respond. He slightly inclined his head affirming Griffin's fears. Griffin clicked his sharp teeth together and leaned down licking up the wound. My fingers pleasantly tingled with warmth as the healing effects calmed my nerves. Ah...this feels nice.

"Thanks...," I mumbled sighing out my pain as he finished up the other hand.

"And mouth, little gurl?" He asked tilting my head up. I opened my mouth letting him assess the damage done.

"I bit my tongue when I fell." I replied clicking my tongue. This is going to be sore for a while. Griffin paused caught in the middle of a decision. His ears remained high and alert as his tail flicked.

"Hold still, little gurl." He softly muttered, pressing his lips to mine. I jerked my head back as an automatic response but he held firm. A warm, unfamiliar presence flooded my mouth as the sandpaper material pressed against my cut, massaging the injury. What do I do? He's kissing me but...he's healing me at the same time so it's alright, right? My entire body filled with warmth bringing to the surface a fuzzy sensation. It...feels _nice_. When was the last time I've been kissed like this before? No, when have I _ever_ felt this? Sensing my reluctance to move Griffin leaned forward, withdrawing the intrusion but kept our lips together. His hand swept behind me and rubbed my back, further spreading the not-bad foreign yet familiar emotion.

"Hm...Griffin, it's healed...," I mumbled beneath his lips finding a moment to breathe. His ears flattened to his skull, displeased.

"Not yet, little gurl. Not yet...," he purred almost sounding like he was begging as he reconnected our lips. My face deepened in color as my eyes flickered over to the stranger. He stood firm, looking straight ahead as if nothing was happening. Ah, this is uncomfortable...

"Griffin, answer me some questions." My face, thoroughly a tomato red, begged for some respite from his warm lips. He sighed and pulled back but wrapped his tail, whether he noticed or not, wrapped around my arm a loop.

"What you want to know, little gurl?" Griffin asked obviously unsatisfied. I turned to the stranger looking him dead in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked directing it to the stranger. The stranger studied me for a moment before looking to Griffin, as if looking for a way to avoid speaking to me. Griffin sighed contently with a deep rumbling in his chest.

"He be Mock Turtle; my comrade." Griffin crooned with obvious delight. The Mock Turtle slightly inclined his head acknowledging Griffin.

"Mock Turtle...does he work for you?" I questioned twisting around to see Griffin's face. A smile crossed his face.

"Little here little there." He merely responded with a shrug, burying his nose in my hair.

"So no?"

"No."

"Yes?"

"Perhaps."

"Griffin...," I trailed off not at all amused by his games. Griffin sighed and gaze a light squeeze.

"We as faceless friends." Griffin explained.

"You were friends before you were Role Holders?" I asked looking up to his broad throat.

"Yes. He bullied and I protect." So that's how it is? Griffin touched his chin deep in thought. "You want to see face?"

"See face?"

"Yes; Mock Turtle face. Only I ever seen it." His tail flickered back and forth as he gazed directly at the Mock Turtle, as if daring him to object. I could not hide the biting curiosity which held me as I looked over the man who saved, dare I say it, my virginity. Well, since he wears a mask I doubt he ever wants anyone to actually see it.

"If it's alright with you...what is your name?" I asked again directing it towards the ninja dressed man. He merely looked to Griffin as a voice.

"Mock Turtle has no name; Mock Turtle is Mock Turtle." Griffin affirmed. No name?

"Well that's not fair." I huffed. Griffin glanced down at me questionably.

"Little gurl?"

"Everyone is entitled to a name. Whether it's a faceless or a Role Holder." Griffin's grin only grew wider at my prying.

"He never ask so why give name?"

"So you know what to call him."

"I know; Mock Turtle."

"That his role not his name."

"There is difference?"

"Of course there is!" I cried, shocked. Griffin huffed unsure of what to say.

He glanced up to the unnamed Role Holder and motioned the mask off. My eyes immediately glued to his presence as the man slipped off his black green mask shaped into that of a slight turtle beak mask and tight hood that concealed his hair. His piercing blue eyes struck me to the core as fear immediately imbedded in my veins. Two tiny sharp horns rose from either side on top of his head as his thin cow like tail whipped back and forth, clearly disliking taking off his mask. His longer black hair fell off to the side covering his other eye as the shorter white hair streaked the right side of his skull. Beneath his hair however was a thick crooked scar running over his hidden eye.

"No one other than I have lived after seeing face. Happy?" Griffin purred resting his chin on my shoulder. I looked away, abashed at gawking at the man's face.

"T-Thank you." I mumbled, at a loss for words. Griffin's thick laughter rolled off his tongue.

"Why thank? That he no kill you for seeing?" He mocked. I ignored Griffin's rampage gazing over the man's incredibly bright blue eyes.

"Cyan." I said looking the man directly in the eye. His eyes look just like the color cyan. The man's tail flickered, gazing curiously at me.

"Little gurl?" Griffin asked still getting over his laughter.

"Do you mind...if I call you Cyan?" I asked looking to the man for an answer. He slightly tilted his head back as his face remained unreadable. Cyan carefully studied me and my genuine offer before vanishing. I blinked, looking into the darkness where he slipped away. "Huh?"

"Ah, he likes it." Griffin cooed teasingly directing his gaze at a particular corner.

"Likes it?"

"Cyan." Griffin laughed. "He embarrassed."

"I didn't meant to embarrass him." I said, chagrined.

"No...it good embarrass." He teased pinching my nose. I smiled and brushed away his hand. Cyan...another Role Holder huh? I wonder how many others there are that I don't know about?

‡

Alright so I want some opinions of Cyan. What do you think of him? Does he seem legitament or fake? Let me know what you think so PM and review your opinions. I'm trying to set him apart from the other Role Holders and such so please, please _please_ tell me your opinions. Ah, **_10 REVIEWS_** or more for the next chapter :3


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright this is the chapter where everything goes down so be prepared. I've dragged this out long enough for my liking so I'm just going to jump into the action now. Let me know what you think my little Chickadees~**

** ENJOY THIS TWISTED SHOW~!**

‡

"This is a _Role Holder's event_?!" I nearly shrieked as Griffin welcomed Julius at the main archway. Juilius ignored my frantic bursts hurrying on. Griffin's arm was draped over my shoulders keeping me from fleeing.

"Yes. I no say before?" He questioned flickering his tail back and forth.

"No! Not at all!" I cried, horrified. That means Joker will be here and -! Griffin's smile softened as he dropped to his knees pulling me into a hug. I stiffened at the sudden contact as his largely banded muscles nearly enveloped my tiny body. Being in his arms makes me feel so fragile. Like I'm about to break if he decided to flex.

"Don't worry; I make sure Joker do nothing to you." He purred pecking me on the forehead. My tensed fists remained taunt as his large hands enveloped them, encouraging me to loosen up. A faint blush riddled my cheeks as he smile kissing me on the nose. H-He's right. As long as Griffin is here nothing will happen.

‡

Liar.

"My dear, I am so happy to see you again! Particularly since you left so quickly the last time too~," the Jester purred cutting off my escape routes with a simple twist of his arm. The Warden and Jester sat on either side of me each holding a cup of wine in their hands as the bloody games went on before us. Griffin's eyes were glued to the fight flickering to my side every now and then as he sat in his throne like chair. I can't believe Griffin called these two out in front of all the Role Holders, calling them his 'special guests'. And that was right after he promised to keep me safe! It took them by surprise too I'm sure but they agreed rather quickly to come up here and watch the 'games'.

I did my best to ignore them but each and every tiny gesture they made caught my notice. A number of times I had to shift and make their fiddling hands fall away after they tried to grab me several times. I don't want to sit here but I don't have a choice. And while I'm sitting here that poor faceless boy is in pain. Cyan gave him medicine but still...I bit my lip. I would rather be with the sick faceless boy than here with the two Jokers.

"Joker like the games?" Griffin huskily questioned in his deep rooted accent. The Warden grinned.

"Of course we ******* are!" He cried exuberantly guzzling down the alcoholic beverage. Griffin chortled at his response glancing back at the games as a single warrior fought off the JubJub bird; which he failed to do so in a matter of seconds. I turned away unable to watch the end result of it. This is awful! No matter how much I begged Griffin to let me skip out on this he wouldn't let me. This sucks. I jumped as the Jester's hand tilting my head back to the fight.

"Why are you turning away dear? Are you frightened by the carnage which a Role Holder inflicts on a faceless without a second thought?" He questioned lightly drawing his pointer finger back and forth over my jaw. I shuttered and tried to shrink away. I don't like this sort of attention. No, I hate it actually.

"My dear...would you like to play a game?" They questioned as one leaning in. Without warning Griffin leapt to his feet making all three of us jump.

"Ah ha! Joker! Come, play game." Griffin called yanking the Warden to his feet. His eyes narrowed as he shook himself loose of the big man glaring over him.

"A game? Of what sorts?" The Jester asked, intrigued by Griffin's offer.

"Fight game. It fun!" Griffin cried, too excited to even speak right.

"And the stakes?" White pressed with a sugar smile coating those sinister lips.

"None! Fight for fun." Griffin offered as the arena was cleared of clocks and a new layer of sand was placed over the ground.

"Now now my dear Role Holder! Where is the fun in that with no stakes? Care to make a wager, Griffin?" White pushed eager for something. I glanced at him suspiciously. What is he planning?

"Stakes?" Griffin asked, perplexed.

"A deal, then. If I win...**_I_** g**_e_**t **_t_**h**_e_** c**_o_**l**_i_**s**_e_**u**_m_**a**_n_**d **_y_**o**_u_**r **_r_**o**_l_**e**_._**" He offered with a smile. Griffin's face remained in that same happily puzzled state as he thought it over. I gawked. The coliseum and his role -?!

"Sound fun! If Joker loses...," Griffin's eyes rolled over to the two men with a smile, "I get Joker's role." Both men immediately fell into a poker face at the offer. Huh? He gets a role? How? The Warden's lips curled into a grin as a smile tugged on the Jester's lips.

"**_D_**e**_a_**l**_._**" They purred eagerly. Griffin's excited grin flashed across his face as a dark look overcame his eyes.

"_Good_." He hissed with a sadistic glint in his evil eyes. In the blink of an eye he darted forward close lining the both of them in the gut. They hunched over, taken off guard as Griffin took hold of their ankles with his foot-talons and flitted right into the air. I staggered back, startled as he dove down and over the ledge taking both Joker's with him into the arena.

"Griffin?!" I shouted running over and leaned over the balcony. Oh my gosh -!

"Lady Jackie, are you well?" A soldier asked clasping my shoulder.

"F-Fine but Griffin took the Jokers right over the edge!" I cried pointing out the obvious to him. Griffin swooped up in the next second dropping both Jokers into the sandy ground as he hovered in the center of the ring.

"My dear comrades! Watch this battle of the roles Joker agreed on!" Griffin shouted to the audience who stood up in a roar of shouts and hollering. The Jokers staggered to their feet taking out their weapons.

"Griffin! What is this -?!" They hissed looking around the arena. Griffin smiled and flew further back.

"Cyan, come play!" Griffin cried as a line of blood splattered onto the ground. The Warden jerked back grasping his side which gushed the red stuff onto the ground. Cyan kicked up dirt as he slid to a stop beside Griffin flipping his knife around in his hand. The Jokers gawked at the sight as the blood drained from their faces.

"Traiter! You never said -!"

"You never say _I_ to be one to beat you!" He cried clapping his hands together as Cyan bowed.

"You cheated -!"

"_You _agreed." Griffin countered with a malicious smile. Griffin...that's so low! I don't like Joker but this is too much!

Joker. I don't...like Joker? What's wrong with that sentence?

Faster than I could track Cyan flew forward running a blade over the Warden's face. The Jester's whip cracked forward missing him by inches as he struck his partner by mistake. They both cried out in pain as they struggled to comprehend Cyan's too fast attacks. Cyan danced back dodging the Warden's whip as the blade sliced through his face. The Warden cried out in agony, stumbling back as the Jester struggled to assist his partner.

Joker...his name is echoing in my head. Why?

Griffin hardily bellowed as Cyan danced circles around the disoriented Jokers slipping in a cut or two here and there. Griffin circled above as if waiting for a chance to swoop in and finish them off. Without warning he dipped down, talons out and ready for the Jester. His head snapped up too late as Griffin gorged his claws into the man's shoulder, plucking him off the ground as if he was nothing more than a napkin.

Dislike...no. That's not it at all. Joker...I-

"Ha! You weaker than last, Fake Joker!" Griffin twisted and danced in the air with the screaming Role Holder. Griffin laughed sinking his claws in deeper still. He barreled rolled in the air head straight towards the ground. In a last second move he let go of the excess weight swooping up to safety as the Jester plummeted into the sandy ground. The Warden shouted a curse as Cyan withdrew a blade from the Warden's stomach, spinning around and delivered a quick kick to his head. The Warden shuttered, falling to the ground right beside his partner. Blood littered the ground as he hacked up a good gallon onto the sand making the crowd go into an uproar.

Joker...and the red headed boy. They are the same person. Which means-

"Joker...I _win_." Griffin smiled as he presented a little green orb to them. Their eyes widened as they tried to get away but couldn't leave in time. Their eyes began to shrink as the air rippled around the both of them. I blinked, spying a single injured body lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Griffin pulled back the glowing green orb, satisfied with his findings. He turned to Cyan, sweeping his thumb down. Cyan swung his leg around the faceless and sat on his back, snatching a fistful of air as he yanked the man's head back with a knife to his throat.

"Joker is the little red headed boy -!" I cried gripping the banister for support. Joker - my sweet Joker, is in pain right now -! I spun around darting down the stairs. Joker - I need to get to Joker before I forget and get attacked again like last time -!

"Griffin! She remembered!" The soldier from before cried as I flitted into the hall. Joker...how could I be so stupid? I'm ashamed - how could I not recognize him?! My Joker, my lovely Joker...why do I have to forget? I don't want to! My chest tightened as I rammed into the heavy wooden door and slipped into the crack. Joker was there, painting heavily with sweat pouring off his face and into the sheets below him. He tossed and turned, gripping and kicking the sheets in a mad effort not to go insane. I darted to his side taking his face between my hands.

"Joker! Joker, please speak to me. I really, _really_ miss you!" I shoved my trembling lips to his unable to get him to push back as my vision blurred.

"W-Who...?" He asked blindly turning his head.

"Joker, I love you. Please remember that and never forget. I love you so much I'll do anything you want! _Anything_!" I begged desperately connecting our lips once more. I love him so much that it feels like a crushing weight is bearing down on my chest. Why? I slumped against the bed struggling for air. I...I can't breathe again -

"Little gurl -!" Griffin cried as I fell against the floor barely able to move. It hurts...it hurts so much...Griffin dropped to my side.

"That true? You do anything for Joker?" He asked trying to force an answer out of me.

"Y-Yes." I wheezed as my throat began to close up. Griffin reached back showing me a tiny green orb.

"This Joker's Role. I return Role...if you give up memories of past game and selected others."

"Deal." I agreed without a second's hesitation as my eyes began to roll into the back of my head. Take them. Take my memories. I don't care.

_Just please help my Joker._

Cyan swept Griffin aside as he tilted my head up, pulling up his mask and connected our lips. Huh? Kiss...kiss? Why a - a...

...

Where am I?

I opened my eyes spying a man with a green turtle - like mask pull back with an odd, beautiful blue ball full of swirling colors. Huh? What's that? He stood up, tilted his head back and swallowed the tiny orb, licking his lips from the meal as he slipped the mask back on. Huh? He...ate it? What did he just eat? My eyes narrowed as I blinked looking around the room. Everything looks...weird. Weapons covered the walls as stone slabs made up the floor and ceiling. A large bird swing swung from the ceiling. Where is this?

A large statured man, someone obviously on steroids, turned away from the beside as he dropped a green glowing object onto a person lying on the bed in a great deal of pain. Huh? Who is that? The large man offered a gentle smile as he picked up my crumpled form lying me over his large arm.

"W-Who are you?" I rasped unable to move. Ugh...why do I feel so weak? The man's smile only grew broader as he leaned down kissing me on the forehead.

"Your _lover_."

‡

**_GASP!_** Thoughts and comments on this development can be made through the form of a PM or a REVIEW~~~~ **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter :3


	17. Chapter 17

WHITE'S POV

His lover huh? That's a shame; I wanted to steal her but if I take her from Griffin, of all Role Holders, there will be hell to pay. Should I do so anyway? I smiled, pondering the thought as I trotted through the circus. That ****** did quite a number screwing around with the faceless and the sets. It amazes me that in the short time he was here he's seduced 32 women, killed a number of rather important inmates, and pushed back a number of shows.

It amazes me how he treated the other faceless the moment he became a Role Holder. He seemed so gun hoe on helping them and yet he goes and shirks not only his responsibilities but also other faceless. I see now why faceless such as him are not 'chosen' to become a Role Holder.

Griffin was too kind killing him rather than handing him over to us. I heavily sighed. He's also messed around with a number of circus tools. I wonder how my favorite, the carousel, is doing? Did he get to that one too?

I hurried my gait arriving to find a number of faceless poking around the engine. Ah...he threw one of my workers in there? How indecent; he wasn't even able to see their face contorted in agony. Now we have to disassemble and clean everything or else the rotting flesh will alarm the other costumers. How tedious.

My foot tapped against a scrap piece making it fall out of the pile. I glanced over it spying a 'J' etched poorly into the side of it. I stopped in my tracks further observing the strange object. What company has a 'J' in it that we bought the parts from? None of them. And this looks rather...haphazard. I plucked up the strange object wiping the excess blood from the contorted piece of metal.

_Jackie Penske._

Jackie? That little foreigner? My eyes fell over the ride. What is a wrench with her name on it doing in that machine?

"I beg your pardon, but where was this found?" I asked presenting the warped wrench to a clown. He paused, assessing the hardly recognizable piece before forming an answer.

"Ah, well it was wedged between some gears. It was amazing really; without that piece there the gears would have moved and those in particular aren't meant to. I'm quite impressed with whoever completed the feat." He rightfully praised going off to do his work.

"Indeed...,"

BLACK'S POV

"AND I SAID GET BACK YOU WORTHLESS _SCUM_!" I snarled kicking the inmate across the stomach. He hacked up a bit of blood staggering back into the corner of his cell. He curled up into a worthless sniveling ball struggling to hide his existence. I snorted. He's not very fun. Whatever.

"_That_ should teach you not to laugh in my presence." I growled with a mocking smile. He whimpered pathetically as I slammed the door shut. Pathetic glass of elephant piss. Waste of my time. I trotted down the hall with a malicious grin eagerly searching for another to lay my fangs into. I'm pissed that I wasn't able to finish off that ****** that took my role. Maybe just for laughs I'll hunt down the rest of his family?

My rolling eyes ran over splintered wood splattered against the ground. Hah? The **** is this? I lazily kicked a certain piece aside flashing my eyes over its dusty yet fine finish. Oh great what did that man do - oh. That's right. Dairy cow's crying face came to mind as I picked up the shard examining the piece of her violin. I twisted it in my hand eyeing her name printed in fancy golden lettering on the side. Her crying face was really fun. I wonder how she would react if I showed this to her again? That would be hilarious.

"You; sweep this up and bring the pieces to my room." I spat, ordering the closest afterimage to do the dirty deed. He remained motionless before nodding. Tch. Worthless sacs of life. I sighed as I pushed open my room's door falling into my chair. I kicked my feet up and leaned back examining the polished woodwork on it. Looks like she put in quite the effort in keeping it in pristine condition. I grinned. Too bad she was an idiot and pissed me off. It would have been cool to hear her play; and _then_ break it in front of her.

A tiny glint of silver caught my watchful eye in the lower corner of my drawers. Hah? What's that? I don't keep anything shiny in there. I rummaged through the drawer pulling out a thick leather strap with a silver locket. Who's is this? I dirtily grinned recalling the most recent convict I've pleasured myself with. She had quite the extensive jewelry on her. Is this one of hers? I don't remember her having one. But then again I was otherwise...preoccupied. I glanced at the seam within the pendent. Ah; it's a locket. I played with the lock flipping it over. My spine stiffened, unnerved as I spied two Jackie's staring back at me. What is this?

JOKER'S POV

She's lived here. Not only that but she's worked here as well. I know she's an engineer which means that perhaps it was her who fixed the carousel? And the locks in the jail too? I never would have, even in the past games, have updated them to such a degree. The locks hardly have any scratches on them along with the new keys which means she's been living here fairly recently. Was she living in that _room_? But it's completely empty. Although...there is a few women's commodities in the bathroom. Other than that it's as if she was never here. I glanced over my bandaged arm peeling back the blood stained cotton. The wound had just ceased it's irregular bleeding and was now working on merely forming a scab. I was right before. It does look like a J. Then that means, before the last game ended, I tried to indirectly remember and therefore continue the last ? For that, tiny worthless lump of flesh I was willing to go against not only the rules but my very role as Joker?

_Joker, I love you. Please remember that and never forget. I love you so much I'll do anything you want! Anything!_

Loves me, eh? I deviously smiled as my Warden counterpart leaned back in the chair and my Jester leaned against the wall, humming with satisfaction at the thought. It seems that we had successfully captured a foreigner in the last game. I wonder what caught her eye? My kind, clownish self or my 'bad boy' attitude? That's quite interesting. She loved me and I kept her here. Which means that she was quite the entertaining toy. But...then that means the last game wasn't hers since she can still remember. There was another foreigner then? That's quite odd to have two in one game. And now she's the only one left. Did the other one die or simply leave? A grin crossed my lips.

"So many questions...shall we shift through her memories to find out?" Even with her memories sealed they still hold a number of answers for us. I can't wait to see how we captured her heart during the first game.

* * *

Next will be longer hopefully~ **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next and I promise you you'll like it. What sort of 'things' is Griffin going to try under the pretense of being Jackie's 'Lover'? Will she finally lose what's most precious to her? GASP!


	18. Chapter 18

First of all Thank you for the ideas! I appreciate the help you've given me~ I hope you enjoy this!

Not gonna lie this is a bit of fluff that helped explain a little more about Cyan if you're interested~ what sort of moves is Griffin gonna try and pull? Read and find out :3

‡

"Little gurl, you good?" Griffin's voice asked making me jump as his giant hand clamped over my shoulder. I stiffened, warily peeking over my shoulder as I remained on my knees, clinging to the metal gear which was poking out of place.

"Y-Yeah...?" I hesitantly replied unsure how to answer that. In all truth I'm not fine. At all. This gear is impossible to shove into place no matter how hard I push and my head is doing tailspins every time I see him. My...lover? _Him_? But we're not married. Maybe...that's just his way of saying boyfriend? But how in the heck can I have a boyfriend and not even remember him? Amnesia or not? But then again that's exactly what amnesia is.

"No, you no good, little gurl. Let me try." He announced brushing me aside like I was nothing but a feather and shoved against the metal thing. His brows furrowed as his muscled arm bulged, shoving the stubborn gear right into place. I gawked at the sight trying to tear my eyes off of his half naked body. Oh _woof_ that's a lot of strength behind those! I tore my eyes off of his arm with a faint flush. Well that's embarrassing. He literally flicks the darn thing into place and here I am not even able to make it budge.

"T-thanks." I muttered refusing to meet his gaze. Hot air blew over my neck as he heartily chuckled, nuzzling his forehead into the crook of my neck.

"Gladly, little gurl." he hummed with a deep grumbling in his chest. A shiver shot up my spine as I shoved him away with wide eyes. He blinked twice, puzzled by my reaction. "I hurt little gurl?" He asked, concerned.

"Ah, no, no not at all. That just...startled me, that's all." Griffin's frown curled into a musing smile as he reached forward cradling my cheek.

"We lover. No need for embarrass." He encouraged as he leaned in, fangs and all. A frightened little jolt riddled my spine as I pushed his hands back. He stood frozen, puzzled as he held still.

"Ah, sorry...I...I...I'm going for a walk." I hastily muttered quickly running off into the coliseum. Wow that was embarrassing...

I quickly trotted down the long halls trying my best to avoid people in general. Ugh I'm so confused...what am I even _doing_ here? I wake up to Griffin telling me I'm his girlfriend and that...I'm an engineer? I gazed over my hands, each of which held tiny scars of previous fights with metal objects. I can believe that. When I saw that broken ramp my blood literally itched to fix it. And...somehow I knew what to do. Ugh I'm so confused...

I held my aching head continuing to trot along the tiled floor listening to the light clicking my feet made hitting the ground. Ah...this is one of the first things that makes sense all day. Fast or slow I control my feet's tempo and I can actually predict what's going to happen next. Unlike here...wherever here is, really. Here I can't even guess who's real or not. This world is so strange. I...remember. I remember being in my shop. I was in my shop overnight working on a car when I dozed off and then this rabbit guy in big glasses came and literally threw me down a hole. And then...

And then what?

And then I woke up. I woke up, hearing that I'm Griffin's lover and that I'm an engineer. So bizarre...I've never heard anything like it before. And yet...why does this situation seem pretty familiar? Have I...ever lose my memories before? And if I did, why -

The tempo my feet made hitched in sound as I fell forward. Huh? My eyes popped open to full awareness spying a large set of stairs, easily hundreds of steps included looming beneath me. Oh crap -!

I opened my mouth to shout but a quick, slender hand shot out and caught my waist, holding me precariously on the edge with only my toes touching the ground and the arm supporting my weight. I breathed out a shaky sigh as the arm retracted placing me safely on the ground. Wow...I can't believe I just zoned out that much. I jumped as the strange masked man crouched beside me drawing his black gloved hand over my jaw examining me.

"Ah, I'm fine, thank you." I shakily reported with a nervous laugh. Ah~ that was embarrassing. His flashing blue eyes through the peep holes of the mask immediately saw through my lie. He stood up, pulling me along with him. I uneasily followed the man as he led me out of the building guiding me into the strangely empty streets. Huh? I wonder what's going on. Maybe everyone with asleep now? My eye drifted over the man's strange cow like tail and devil horns protruding from his head. Who is this guy? He's also a Role Holder but...what Role does he hold exactly? I can't just ask; whenever I talk to the guy - which is rare when I even see him - he doesn't speak. At all. Is he a mute?

He led me through the twisting paths of the street glancing over his shoulder every now and then almost self-consciously. I followed his lead. Griffin...trusts him. I think. So I guess it's safe to assume that he's friendly at least. He led me through a large archway rising well over thirty feet above; imbedded in the architecture were tiny detailed carvings depicting various scenes from seemingly story land types of fantasies and realities. So odd. He paused before an immensely large wooden door with similar depictions. His shoulders tensed, as though he was nervous as he pushed them open.

Light poured over the thousands of books upon stacks of shelves rising all the way to the ceiling. I staggered back, taken off guard by the large display of knowledge. Holy crap that's a freaking ton of books! He has more than Blood does! The masked tugged on my hand ushering me forward. I gawked at the massive collection following his lead. This man...what was his name? Griffin told me...it was Cyan wasn't it?

"Cyan, do you _own_ all of this?" I asked, astounded as he directed me up one of the four marble white spiraling stair cases. The large estate stretched on into the darkness. This place is so big I can't even see the walls! Cyan slid past a door trailing me in and sat me down on a black couch. I looked up to him, puzzled as he slipped out a notebook quickly scribbling something down. I curiously eyed the note as he flipped it over for me to see.

_Griffin is busy so I'm watching you. Please keep within sight._

Huh?

"I have to be watched?" I asked, perplexed as he merely shrugged. He turned away scaling up the shelves with incredible ease and perched himself on the top corner. He flipped through some of the books, blindly scanning his eyes over the pages and began to place them into certain piles. I slumped into the couch, seething.

"I can't believe Griffin thinks I need to be babysat..._Ugh_." I huffed glaring over Cyan. This is _ridiculous_. My eyes blindly ran over the table spying some books lying over the coffee table with book markers in them. Huh. Cyan likes to read a lot. Fitting since he has so many freaking books. I flipped them over spying the novel _50 shades of Grey_ and _The Tale of Genji_, each with a book mark in them. What boring titles. I glanced over _The Tale of Genji_ and absentmindedly flipped it open to a random page.

_' An attendant came up, bowing deeply. "The white flowers far off yonder are known as 'evening faces," he said. "A very human sort of name-and what a shabby place they have picked to bloom in."  
It was as the man said. The neighborhood was a poor one, chiefly of small houses. Some were leaning precariously, and there were "evening faces" at the sagging eaves.  
A hapless sort of flower. Pick one off for me, will you?"  
The man went inside the raised gate and broke off a flower. A pretty little girl in long, unlined yellow trousers of raw silk came out through a sliding door that seemed too good for the surroundings. Beckoning to the man, she handed him a heavily scented white fan.  
"Put it on this. It isn't much of a fan, but then it isn't much of a flower either-"_

The book slammed shut as Cyan quickly drew the book from my hands. His ears turned the faintest shade of red as he quickly hid away the books out of my reach. I got up and made my way to the door. This is stupid. I want to go...My heart jumped to my throat as a tiny knife thumped against the door's frame. I gazed over the blade which was buried in the wall keeping a hand over my heart. Wow that was close. I turned back spying a white note pad with notes shoved into my face.

_Please refrain from wondering about and stay put._

"But it's _boring_! I don't like reading so that option is out. Do you expect me to sit there quietly and twiddle my thumbs?" I asked with a slight sneer. I hate this! I've always hated sitting still and he expects me to submit?

_Then what do you suggest?_

I tapped my chin deep in thought. Huh...What can we do then? I gazed over the maze like compartments of the shelves each arranged in a particular order. Huh. From up here you can see almost everything. It really is a maze down there. My lips curled into a smile as I thought of a fun idea.

"Play hide and seek with me." I offered carefully studying his ocean blue eyes. I know it's childish but it's better than nothing. His eyes went blank as he froze. He rolled his eyes back, deep in thought as he quickly scribbled something down on the paper.

_Hide and seek? What is that?_

I gawked at the note. Seriously?

"You've never played before?" I asked, appalled at the thought. He shook his head confirming my fears. That's _shocking_! Then again, he's really quiet so I wonder if he's ever really had any friends?

"It's easy; one of us hides and the other seeks the one hiding out. When the one who's hiding is found then they switch places." I explained. He tilted his head, pondering the thought before once again scribbling down his response.

_Is it fun?_

"It depends how good you are at it. Are you in?" He paused.

_I suppose._

"Great! I'll go hide first. Ah, and the limit is this entire library. You aren't allowed to go any further than the walls in here and the same goes for me. Count to 100; I'll hide first!" I cried with a sharp grin, darting down the stairs.

I know exactly where I'm going to hide too. I spied a pretty snug crevice where I'll be able to slip into without too much trouble. I excitedly breathed out as I reached my destination, sliding into the concealed corner. He'll never find me~ especially if this is his first time playing.

I remained deathly silent as I counted to 100 in my own head. He should be prowling right about now. I slowly breathed out listening for his approaching footsteps as I pressed myself against the bulky wall. Huh? bulky? I stiffened as a blade glinted the reflection of his bright sapphire eyes hovering just before my neck. I stiffened as the breath caught in my throat.

"C-Cyan what are you doing?" I stuttered, startled by the show of force. Why is he holding a knife up to my throat? Is he upset at the game or something? He kept the knife where it was, rummaging through his pocket as he pulled out his note book.

_I've caught you so now you are dead. But, how can the game continue if the hider is dead?_

"Cyan, you're wrong! You're not supposed to _kill_ the hider! You're just supposed to find them!" His knife tilted back.

_You're not?_

"Of course not! You can't kill anyone; that's terrible, Cyan!" I scolded with a frown, peering back to glare at him. He gazed deeply into my gaze as he retracted his knife, spilling it back beneath his sleeve. I heavily sighed.

"Here, how about this then? You go hide and I'll come find you. I'll show you what to do from there alright?" He remained deathly quite as he nodded. Does he really understand or is he just agreeing to anything at this point.

"Alright then; go hide."

‡

Holy crap on a cracker that man is impossible to find. I forced myself around each and every corner trying to remain optimistic in finding the elusive man. He doesn't dress like a ninja for kicks I'll give him that much. how long have I been at this for? About an hour now? Hm...maybe I should throw in the towel? I heavily sighed as I began my third round around the library. Nah...he was nice enough to play when I asked so I have to at least have the decency of letting him have his fun too.

"Little gurl?" I spun around spying Griffin wandering in with his jade eyes fixated on me. "What you doing here?"

"I'm playing hide and seek with Cyan." Griffin's ear flickered, almost as if trying to re listen to what I just said before bursting into a thunderous laugh. He doubled over and grasped his stomach tightly as the powerful gusts of wind rolled off his tongue. I stiffened, startled by his booming bellows.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked in a meekly demanding voice. Why do I feel like he's laughing at _me_? He struggled to control his rampant tremors as he sighed wiping away a chuckling tear.

"Ah~ Cyan best at hiding. You _never_ find him!" He mocked rubbing my hair into a tangled mess. I dipped out of the way combing it back into place with my fingers as I scowled at him.

"You don't know that."

"How long?"

"How long?"

"How long you search?" I remained quite.

"An hour -,"

"You never find him~," he mocked wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "come; it is night and you need rest." He tugged me along without a problem towards the door. I yanked back unable to make him budge even an inch.

"But I still need to find Cyan. I can't leave in the middle of the game." I argued trying to pull my hand from my supposed boyfriend's grasp. Did I really fall for such a headstrong guy?

"Cyan! I take little gurl now; you two play later!" Griffin heavily bellowed, his words echoing off of the thick walls. Without a pause in beat Cyan drew from the shadows and placed a hand over his stomach, bowing to Griffin in acknowledgement.

"You were hiding there this _whole time_?!" I cried. I've checked that place _dozens_ of times! He must be one of those ones that moves after I leave. Well, that explains a lot. I frowned as Griffin dragged me out, prattling on about a cage fight earlier before I was finally able to pry my hand free.

"Griffin! That was very, very rude of you!" I reprimanded. Boyfriend or not I don't care. Pulling me out in the middle of a game is very rude not only to me but to the other people as well. It's disrespectful to me.

"Little gurl?" He asked, puzzled at my rage.

"Why did you suddenly come and pull me out?" Griffin's eyes softened as his tail smacked my shoulder, almost as if demanding my full attention.

"It late, little gurl." He said gesturing to the night's sky around us. Huh? It's night already? But it was the afternoon just an hour ago! ... Or was I really looking for a lot more than an hour? I don't even know.

"Ah." Was all I could utter as he tugged me along with a grin plastered to his face. Why is he so happy? I just chewed him out and yet he's smiling. Strange guy...he pulled me into the coliseum guiding me to the room with large wooden doors. Why are we going into his room? He gently placed me in the room shutting the doors as his feathers lightly fluffed, shaking out the stiffness

"Let us rest, little gurl." He purred pulling me up beside him on the bed. I stiffened and immediately leaned back.

"We're sleeping on the same bed?" I asked, dumbfounded. Did I really do such an immodest thing? We aren't even married yet and he wants to sleep together? That makes no sense!

"Yes. Why? We sleep together many time before." He convincingly crooned. I pursed my lips suspiciously. That sounded rehearsed. I remained stiff as a board while he pulled me right onto his lap without any hesitation whatsoever. His large banded arms created an impossible to escape snare as he draped them over my waist. He leaned in, drawing his nose over my neck as he lightly breathed in. I uncomfortable leaned away only to be shifted right back into place.

"Hey Griffin?" I hesitantly asked unsure if this was an appropriate time to ask. But then again, when is? It's going to be awkward either way.

"Hm?" He hummed as his warm lips placed a hot kiss over my shoulder. I shuttered from the foreign contact, twisting around to see him.

"Griffin are you...," I trailed off as my nervousness got the better of me. If it's a false accusation then it's going to hurt him; if I'm right...then I'm going to punch him in the nuts. He heartily chuckled, cupping my cheek with his large palm. He leaned in almost as though to deliver a kiss as his eyes were half lidded.

"Yes, little gurl?" He breathed bathing me in a minty barrage of scents. I gulped down my discomfort.

"Are you...really my boyfriend?" I choked out paying close attention to his reaction. His face immediately fell into a poker face as he processed my question. The gears in his head churned wildly as he decided on an answer.

"Why ask?"

"Well, it's just so...alien to me. Falling asleep in the workshop back home and then waking up here to a boyfriend...I just can't picture it and -,"

"You mean to say...little gurl feel nothing?" He asked, shocked as hurt flitted through his eyes. Hurt? No, more like...awareness?

"Well, it's not _nothing_ but I'm definitely confused and I -,"

"Say no more, little gurl. I remind you of love." His eyes set on determination as his lips locked to mine in a gentle embrace. An uneasy shiver crawled up my spine as his heavy hands held me still. This kiss...

I don't feel much. I can feel his warmth; with a guy this big it's impossible to miss. But, at the same time I can't help but feel that something is missing. Like an important puzzle piece to put it all together. Or, more like, I only have one puzzle piece and the rest is scattered about elsewhere.

I flinched as he leaned forward making the sheets lick my back as he protectively hovered over, ears forward and attentive as his tail swayed back and forth. His eyes were narrowed, spying my wide open gaze. What...am I supposed to do? I don't feel anything and yet it's...sweet. Griffin's brow scrunched together as his hands rest on my waist, pushing my shirt up slightly. I cringed and pushed against his chest slipping my lips away from his hungry mouth.

"Griffin, wait. I...I'm still confused."

"If little gurl confused then I make little gurl remember feeling." He pushed, sliding a hand down to my thigh and hitched my leg over his hip. I whipped my head back gritting my teeth as he kissed my throat.

"Enough, Griffin. I -,"

A sharp rapping on the door split his attention for a second. I slipped out of his grasp with a flushed face full of embarrassment. His narrowed jade eyes ran over my stiff and defensive position before sighing.

"I sorry, little gurl. Forgive me." He ushered kissing my cheek as his hands held my jaws. He smoothly released them and sat back letting out a deep longing sigh. I tried to slip off the bed, to lessen his temptation but his arm captured my waist, pulling me back onto his legs.

"Enter." He commanded glaring at the interruption. A lone soldier dutifully entered the room, bowing respectfully to Griffin. Oh thank goodness that guy came... "Speak."

"As you command, Tsar Griffin. Blood Dupre is hosting a Tea Party and asks for you and Mock Turtle to attend." Griffin let out a heavy sigh full of dissapointment.

"Ah~ so soon? We had Holder of Role Event only few turns ago." Griffin huffed. The soldier merely shrugged, just as puzzled as Griffin was but clearly less troubled by it.

"Very well; be gone." Griffin ordered waving the man away. He hastily let shutting the door closed tightly.

"A Holder of Role Event?" I asked, puzzled. What is that? Griffin slumped against the wall, hugging me tightly as he fiddled with a strand of my red hair.

"Yes; all Holder of Roles must come. It in rules."

"Rules?"

"Think nothing of it. You come too?" He asked excitedly as his smile immediately brightened. I riddled back. It's...best that I don't. After all some time away from Cyan and Griffin might do me some good. Besides, I am not a fan of tea.

"Nah. I don't like tea that much." Griffin hedged back seeming surprised at my answer.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why does little gurl reject?"

" 'Little girl' rejects because she hates tea."

"But I be there."

"So?"

"And Cyan."

"So?"

"You go, little gurl."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't want to."

"You go and you like, little gurl." My eyes narrowed. How can I get out of this one? My eyes blankly stared at his flickering tail as an idea came to mind.

"Let's make a bet." Griffin's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas day as an excited grin filled his face.

"Bet?"

"Yes. If I can pin your tail then I can stay here while you and Cyan go to that tea party." I bargained. His eyes shined with excitement as he haughtily laughed.

"Agreed, little gurl. My tail pin you, you must go." He said confirming the terms.

"Fine. Now turn around." Griffin snorted a laugh as he set me aside doing as I asked. His tail eagerly flickered back and forth jockeying for position.

"On my count; one, two...three!" I cried immediately throwing my entire weight onto the extra limb. Griffin grinned as I landed over the thick tail the size of my fist shoving it against the bed. It wormed and writhed beneath me as if it had a mind of its own, moving me entirely with it. I glared at the tail and shoved every ounce of energy I could into my arms and legs to keep it down.

Griffin sighed as it slipped from my grasp with ease batting my side with the force of a baseball bat. I heaved, winded by the attack as I fell flat on my back with the tail limply lying on top. My head thumped into the pillow with defeat. Wow that was pathetic...I was just beaten up by a _tail_. Griffin turned around, prowling like a large lion over his prey as he leaned down kissing me on the forehead.

"I win, little gurl."

‡

Well, that was at least a little informational. I thought I needed to at least add a scene like this in here to help characterize Cyan a little more at least. I hoped you liked it!_**10 REVIEWS **_for the next chapter where Joker finally decides to take a bit of offensive action~


	19. Chapter 19

‡

JACKIE'S POV

"So this is...a Role Holder's event?" I asked under my breath as I tried to disappear. Every Role Holder was present, sitting and sipping tea while mindlessly chatting away with others around them. Griffin sat back in his reinforced wooden chair nearly inhaling the entire teacups they were so tiny. I have to admit it's hilarious seeing Griffin try to drink out of the tiny things.

"Mine more fun." Griffin noted with a haughty guffaw, gagging as he nearly swallowed the ceramic. I chuckled; he's already broken three of them.

"More crumpets, my love?" A rabbit with long white rabbit ears wearing a red jacket offered. Ok this is just too weird. Why is it that they all seem to know me and I don't know any of _them_? This sucks...

"Uh, no thanks...," I trailed off thinking for his name. Cyan was nice enough to show me pictures of them all and write their names on the back but what was his again? Peter?

"It's Peter, dear," he noted with a frown before shooting Griffin a dirty glare.

"My, quite the woman with a dancing tongue isn't she? Then again I suppose you always have." Blood taunted playfully sipping on his tea. I glanced over to him with narrowed eyes and pink cheeks. This is really annoying. I have no idea who he is other than his name and yet they all act like they know everything about me. But every time I ask they only dance in circles around the question. Man...

"My goodness love, is this brute keeping secrets from you?" Griffin paused in mid drink glancing over to the bunny through the corner of his eyes. An eager and vicious grin flashed across his face. Ohhh...

"No...? He's told me what happened." I said, puzzled. Lying to me? But Griffin isn't lying to me.

Is he?

"Really? That's a shame. I was hoping to shoot that beast _dead_." He ushered wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I stiffened from the contact lightly pushing his shoulders back. Oh please get off. I'm all hugged out for today. On my way over here Griffin literally couldn't get his claws off me. Nothing I did even fazed him; not even yanking on his tail. He actually seemed to _like_ it. His little tuft of fur smacked into my backside along the way as if encouraging me to pull on the extra limb.

"You try, _bunny_." Griffin taunted flickering his tail back and forth. Peter's face scrunched as he stood up waving his gun in Griffin's direction.

"Care to say those words again _piss_?" Peter hissed looking so eager to rip his head off it sent shivers down my spine. Oh what I wouldn't give to be back at the coliseum...

"Hey hey, Big Sister, while those two go die can you play with us?" Two twin little boys asked grabbing either arm and demanded my attention. I smiled and hugged the little boys back. Aw, so cute~ I'm glad there're at least some normal people here. I jumped as a knife reflected my eyes back at me hovering inches from my face. Huh?

"Hey, big sister, can we use our favorite knife on you?" They asked in an eager hushed voice as the blade slipped closer.

"H-Hey wait a minute -!" I gasped just as a heavy hand clamped over them. Huh? I looked up spying Elliot's sneer and angry glare.

"Hey! Leave her out of your stupid games!" He growled holding the wriggling boys off the ground.

"Stupid rabbit!"

"You make us look bad!"

"No, you make yourselves look bad! And I'm _not_ a rabbit!" He spat yanking the two boys away. They squabbled and struggled in the man's grasps kicking up a hissy fit. Oh man that was close..."Ow -!"

"Serves you right you dummy!" One of the twins shouted as they grasped an arm on either side of me. I glanced over to Griffin who was busy battering angry words back and forth with Peter as he excitedly grinned, eager to rip into the rabbit man. Oh man this is getting real bad real fast...

"We want to play with big sister!"

"Hey hey, make some room for me too!" Boris playfully cried patting the boy's shoulders.

"Hey, Jackie, let's go play in the Amusement park after this!" The Cheshire cat offered as he leaned in. He paused, taking another whiff. Do I smell bad. "Huh. You smell really familiar."

"Ah, my smell...?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. I haven't really met you before and yet...I know it." His brow scrunched together as he deeply pondered the thought holding his chin as his eyes narrowed over me. Without warning Griffin's heavy arm slapped over Boris's shoulders, making his face blanch. He stiffly turned Griffin's way with wide eyes and a frightened smile.

"You want play? Play with me, then little kitty." Griffin mocked with his infamous broken sentences. Boris yowled and leapt away from his placing his hand over his gun. Why is he so frightened?

"Y-Y-You can t-t-t-t-try G-Griffin." Boris heavily stuttered with shaky knees. What's going on?

"Boris?" I called, puzzled. Griffin guffawed never letting his eyes leave the cat. His eyes danced like a flame as he beheld his prey.

"Mouse hide. Cat hunt mouse and Griffin prey on cat." He explained as he turned in his seat looking as if he was going to fling the chair back and make a lunge for poor Boris. I uneasily eyed Griffin's excited sneer. This...is what I fell in love with? My chest grew heavy as I cast my eyes around the table spying a pair of red headed twins. Ah, that's...Joker, right? Their single orbs locked onto me in an instant entrapping me in those ruby red eyes of theirs. I quickly looked away. They've been staring at me this entire time nonstop. They're actually beginning to freak me out here.

"Why uncomfortable, Miss. Outsider? Do you feel uneasy with someone that you were once so close with?" Griffin sucked in a deep breath and, with it, another tiny tea cup. I jumped as Griffin's tail lashed about with his ears down, clutching his throat as he gagged.

"Close?" I asked picking out the particular word.

"But of course. Ah, but then again you've moved onto this larger fellow quite quickly. Tell me, isn't having such a large lover difficult? After all something is _bound_ to tear at one point or another." Blood guffawed watching with deeply amused set eyes as Griffin smacked the table with a heavy blow. Amazingly, it held under his monstrous watermelon sized biceps.

"Moved on? What are you talking about?" My eyes narrowed. What...is he saying?

"You mean you don't remember? Ah, I should not blame you; it's not _your_ fault despite the fact you came crying to me a mere few time periods ago begging for a cure." He lightheartedly noted taking a sip of his tea. My brows pushed together struggling to uncover the puzzle he's laid out.

"Cure? Blood, what in the world are you talking about?" I growled hedging towards frustration. Stop dancing around the bush; just torch the darn thing already!

"You don't understand? Then let me put it this way, then; you move quite fast despite _recently_ becoming a couple."

"Recently? But Griffin and I -," With a startlingly loud cough Griffin rammed a fist into his chest dislodging the ceramic from his throat. It bounced over the take coming to a rest before a disgusted Julius.

"LIE AGAIN AND I RIP HEAD OFF!" Griffin raged leaping up to his feet. Everyone's eyes immediately darted over to the large man placing their hands over various weapons. I leaned away from the fuming giant as he glared across the table to Blood who held a sly and cool mask of a smile. He tilted his head back with a grin.

"Ah~ it seems that Griffin _is_ keeping secrets. Jackie...would you like to know what you asked me when you came to see me?" Blood kindly offered purposefully crafting the words to take a jab at Griffin. Griffin tightly clutched the end of the table with a sneer fierce enough to make even the strongest guy pee himself. A light shiver ran down my spine as I retreated from the blood thirsty man.

It's impossible. There's no way I fell for a guy with a temper like this. Is it?

"I do." I warily answered back. Griffin's eyes, for a fleeting second, turned frightened as they darted in my direction. Why doesn't he want me to know?

"Why, my dear, you asked for Jo-,"

"YOU DIE NOW, HATTER!" Griffin shrieked as he threw the table up into the air completely flipping the wooden feather. I flew back in my chair smacking onto the ground as rounds of bullets immediately sounded off. I scrambled to my feet fleeing behind a stone wall for cover. A gunfight? _Seriously_?! Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me with him straight into the air. I yelped as the ground came right back up to meet us as Cyan cleared the bound setting me on my feet. Was he here the whole time?

He paid no attention to me as he slipped back into the shadows, watching Griffin from afar as he positioned himself. I stood, dumbfounded at the chaos. Boris was chasing Pierce who was busy fleeing from the twins while most guns were aimed at Griffin. Ace, for some reason, was in the midst of a battle with Gray while Nightmare hacked up his bloody guts all over the grass with Julius catering to him. Mary was busy fuming and keeping the nozzle of his shotgun at Blood who's lips always seemed to be moving with more insults. Peter was busy shooting at Griffin to even pay attention to his queen as Elliot shot at both Peter and Griffin. Vivaldi was off to the side closer to me watching the terror with a smile.

"Ah~ what a lovely event. I cannot wait to behead them all for their impudence!" She cried trilling away in her laughter as the King meekly stood in his little emo corner watching the events unfold. The queen came to my side smiling at my open jaw.

"Don't be surprised, dear. These brutes will use any reasoning to start a fight. Compared to us they are quite boorish, are they not?" She chuckled, pleased with the chaotic outcome. Within the midst of the fight I spied Joker slip away into the foliage. The one wearing a warden's outfit paused, glancing back towards me before a grin crossed his face.

"Better a bore than an ugly old _hag_!" He shouted before quickly ducking beneath the bushes. Vivaldi's eyes immediately turned to rage as she drew out her gun.

"Who dares to speak so rudely to us?!" She shouted, skirting the outside of the skirmish with her pistol drawn. I yelped and sank lower behind the fencing. Oh this is not happening. I heavily sighed, aggravated and slipped out of sight. That's it; I'm done. This is just too crazy! Griffin flipping the freaking table and then Blood's weird jokes and Peter's fondling..._ugh_! I can't take it anymore!

I angrily strode out of the garden marching right through the fence and into town. Maybe I'll get lucky and be able to get a job or something. I _refuse_ to spend any more time with that short tempered guy! My lover? Bull _crap_!

The faceless in the streets wisely steered clear of my angry rampage. Jeez...seriously though, what am I going to do? Where am I going to go? Helplessness squeezed my chest tightly as I struggled to comprehend what I just walked out on. I can't even feed myself I'm so poor!

"Jackie dear? What are you doing here?" My head immediately whipped around spying a male faceless with orange hair and lots of freckles over his cheeks and nose.

"You...know who I am?" I asked, puzzled.

"Of course I do! You helped me fix the hinge to my door remember?" He asked. The faintest hint in his tone noted with a hint of sarcasm. Huh?

"Ah...I don't, actually." I admitted biting my lip.

"Ah, that's alright. Actually, I'm glad to have caught you. You see, the hinge to my door is beginning to fall apart. Do you mind fixing it up a bit?" I paused. I can take advantage of this.

"If you promise to give me a place to stay for the next few days." I offered, trying to sound confident over my nervous half. I feel like I'm asking a complete stranger for a favor. He hedged back, surprised.

"Really? I thought you were staying at the circus weren't you?" I perked up. Circus?

"The...circus? There's a circus here?" I asked, perplexed.

"No? Then, where have you been staying?" He asked with a tight smile. I brushed off my unease. But...what did he mean by circus?

"I've been staying at the coliseum."

"With Griffin?"

"Yes."

"Why? I thought...no, never mind my thoughts. Now, come with me please~," he hummed taking my hand and guided me down the streets. I followed without hesitation sneaking peeks at his face. He seems...trustworthy. But why is he so on edge?

We walked in silence through the streets as he took nervous glances every now and then at particular openings between buildings almost as if searching for something. Is he looking for the door? No, he can't be. If it's his door then he should know where it is in a heartbeat. So why is he looking every which way? It's almost as if he looking for someone-

"YOU ******-!" A woman's voice screeched as nails dug into my hair. I yelped as I was dragged right back into an alleyway. I kicked at the attacker and danced away, breathing hard as I looked over the black haired woman with black mascara streaming down her cheeks along with her tears. Whoa...what happened to _her_? "If you didn't exist then my 'Joker' would never have died -!" She shrieked as she whipped out a pistol. the breath caught in my throat as I ducked missing her first attempted murder.

"Joy, calm _down_ -!" The orange haired man demanded pushing her aim to the side. "We predicted this, remember? We need her alive for now!" He struggled to reason with the emotionally distraught woman. I rushed passed the both of them and into the street. I need to get him some help. Griffin! Griffin will know what to do -

"Gah -!" I cried as a heavy blow smacked into my gut sending me spiraling back into the alley. I scrambled to my feet, breathing hard as I glared over two big shouldered faceless dressed as clowns.

"No! Let me kill her!" The woman cried, utterly distraught as she struggled to aim her gun at me.

"No! This isn't in the notes Joy. We need to follow them if we want our plan to succeed!" He argued. Ok this is just messed up. I'm out of here -! I spun around on the two faceless kicking the nearest one in the shin. The other one lunged forward snatching hold of my wrist and yanked me forward as the other one recovered. The freckled man twisted the gun from her hand and restrained her before turning to the other two. "Put her under!"

"Under?!" I cried, startled as something pricked my neck. I struggled to rip my head from his powerful grasp as the other clown injected the stuff into my body. I stomped heavily on the man's foot, forcing him to retreat as I slid the empty needle out and stabbed the other man's hand with it.

"Griffin -!" I screamed before darting down the alleyway only to run smack dab into yet another body. I jumped back only to have white gloved hands restrain my movement. White gloves? My heart pounded wildly as the red head with an eye patch tilted my head up and sweetly smiled.

"Oh no, dear. If you run the poison will only spread." His light and musical voice sang as his arm wrapped around my waist. Ah! He was one of the one...one...one of the two s-staring at me before. My legs shook struggling to withstand my weight as a smile crossed his lips. He leaned down nuzzling his lips into my neck.

"Excuse me, miss~," he purred placing his lips over the injection point. He sucked at the area sending a fuzzy warmth spreading over my body. Huh? W-Warm...and nice? No? Stars? What are stars and nights doing out late at light? My head lolled back spying a similar looking man all in black dropping someone into a red puddle. Huh? Someone...someone spilled juice. T-That should be cleaned up soon...

...

WHITE'S POV

"Aw~ looks like she's fallen under the spell." I pleasantly hummed. The young lady's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she draped over my arm, taken by the drug's effects. I numbly continued to gnaw with her flesh thriving the feeling of her soft skin beneath my teeth. This is...desirable. Quite so, really. More than the other woman I've taken. But then again, those woman had to be tied down and forced into position so I could -

"****. And she'll be out for a while too." My Warden half growled holding out the needle. I glanced over the labeling. Hm...seems that this came through the Hatter's business. Although I doubt he put them up to it; he was having too much fun teasing her to want to kill her back at the little tea party.

"No matter. This alone gives up plenty of time to explore her memories no doesn't it?" I purred gently taking Jackie up in my arms. I am actually quite eager to find out my past relationship with her. Will it be carnal or perhaps mere play? Warden huffed, dragging the screaming black haired woman alongside me through the streets.

‡

_**10 REVIEWS**_ for the next like usual~ how do you think Joker is going to find out their relationship? Give me your thoughts through a PM or review as always~ Till next time Chickadees! Oh, and I'm positive the next chapter will be out as soon as the reviews hit 10; I'm writing it now :3


	20. Chapter 20

"Take your time with her my sweet Warden." I cooed listening to her echoing screams through my counterparts ears. That is odd, really. Since when did I make the doors to the 'fun' chamber soundproof? Was that also...because of this woman?

_"**** that."_ He growled just before severing our connection, _"just find whatever is in that chicks head before I'm done."_

"Ai ai captain~," I lightly teased placing aside the mask as I laid her delicately over the Warden's bed. I am quite excited myself to see what our previous relationship was. Of course, the rules will not allow us to continue where we left off but that by no method doesn't mean that I can't still pleasure myself with her as we had before the game began. I eagerly removed my eye patch and pulled her eyelid up, allowing her empty gaze to behold the room. I closed my eyes as the world about me twisted and warped, bringing me right into her subconscious. My clock stuttered.

Innumerous black gorges of her memories decorated her mind leaving no trace of any recognizable memory left except that of a few separate occasions of her younger years. I floated up to the most intact thought, finding quite a bit of black holes tearing through the memory. My oh my...it seems that someone has scraped out her memories from her very head. And has scooped out rather large sections with perfect precision.

Could it have been Cyan? Cyan...the most elusive of any Role Holder. Seeing him in the room at the coliseum, consuming that little pure blue ball - presumably of her memory's essence - was the first time I saw him so closely. He's a bit thinner than I would have imagined him. Even at Role Holder Events he keeps himself so perfectly concealed that even Vivaldi wouldn't be able to pinpoint his location. Eating her memories...convenient considering the off handed bet Griffin made to her. I knew that Cyan ate books in their words in order to obtain a greater knowledge but eating her memory as well? Bah...now her memory is useless to me. I won't be able to find a thing since he ate all of the 'last game's' memories. And trying to snag Cyan and get him to tell us is a useless plight. If he doesn't wish to be seen he will never be found.

I sighed and withdrew from her mind, opening my eyes to see her little form peacefully resting on the bed. I craned my neck gazing over her with a new eye. She _is_ rather physically desirable. What is it that attracted me to her in the first place? Besides the obvious reasoning that it was solely because she is a 'foreigner' means little to me. I let the other little Role Holder's romantically pursue her while I work at the bigger picture. Perhaps I kept her here in my territory for fun? I reached over lightly thumbing her plush lips. Perhaps it was her rarity that pushed me to capture her? That is the only reason I can honestly think of as to why I would allow her to stay her.

I leaned forward stealing those lips that Griffin oh so covets. That, my glass of elephant piss, is for fooling me. Would he even have given me the cure if she hadn't agreed to have her memories taken? I mesmerizingly moved my mouth about hers as a thick throbbing riveted my body. A sudden surge of immense pleasure and long waited desire threatened to crush my clock as I greedily ran my hand over her stomach. My clock went into a hurried frenzy, begging to take her while she was yet available.

I removed my lips with a small pop, smiling at the reaction that took place. Oh ho~ it seems that I had quite the physical attraction towards her. That's rather interesting. I must have been greatly interested in her for my body to suffer such a lovely reaction. Was she perhaps so wonderful in bed that my body is aching to have that once more beneath my fingertips?

_"The hell was that?"_ The Warden asked puzzled by my reaction and, inevitably, his own. Oh? I checked our connection finding it linked and taunt. It seems that I reconnected with him without even noticing. This was so exciting, so mind numbing, so wonderfully desirable that it made even my Warden half pause in his gruesome fun? I smiled as a terribly delightful plot hatched in my head.

"Nothing much." I whitely lied, disconnecting our lines. I bite the tip of my middle finger slipping off the glove and felt her satin smooth skin beneath my hand. An electric shock slipped through the simple touch riveting my clock to dangerous speeds. I slowly breathed out as a faint flush tinted my cheeks. My my...this is truly unexpected. Getting hyped up over an unconscious girl isn't like me. We must have had quite the relationship to infect me with such high levels of yearning.

"Yay~ I just rediscovered a rather invigorating toy~," I happily sang clapping my hands together as my mind raced with possibilities. My clock ticked heavily under every touch, each little caress forcing my clock to endure this delightful torture. I wonder how deeply this runs? My hand fell over my aching clock feeling it furiously ticking away. I've never been affected like this before. It's amazing how excited I am at this new and unfamiliar emotion. How many women have I been with an yet have never had this reaction? Too many to count. Is this all because she's a foreigner? I am not only physically excited but...my clock is aching painfully. I actually _want_ her. But now...how to make my Warden half of me fall for her as I have? It will have to be soon and fast.

"The **** is going on?" The Warden growled as he slumped into the room, obviously drained from whatever fun devices he used on our little prisoner. A simple run through the connection, however, brought to light his subtle soreness and rippling heated sensations dispersing under his tired eye.

"Awe~ is the wittle Warden alllll tuckered out from the fun~?" I lightly teased watching as he slipped and old blanket from the couch and wiped the blood from his face.

"**** off." He huffed.

"I'm surprised; you're done already?" I asked, musing with the reason why he left the toy so quickly. He wanted to see what was interesting me so much.

"She bit off her tongue."

"You mean to say you didn't shove a rag in her mouth?" I asked, perplexed. Normally he likes to have those little sessions last longer.

"I did."

"And?" I pushed knowing the bleeding out wasn't the reason for her death.

"I snapped her neck; she was getting boring." He muttered as he pressed his clean and ungloved hand against her fragile chest. The light pulses of her heart thumped delicately under his hardened hand. He remained silent, absorbing her light fluttering heart.

"You forgot to include 'compared to the fun you were having, Jester." I teased watching as my words flew right over his head. My smile softened as I gazed over the little girl. Is _this_ what I fell for? Her gentle, beating heart that makes my eyes spin and clock throb?

No...she is merely a toy for me. A toy in the game which I'm so dedicated to finish that I physically cannot stand losing now. The Warden glanced over towards an afterimage who disconnected from the wall. It remained still as the Warden's eyes narrowed, receiving the silent message.

"Hmph. It's about time you pieces of ***** found where the notes are." The Warden growled making his way out of the room. My eyes flashed as I eagerly jumped up catching his shoulder.

"Please, my dear Warden, allow me. I'm bored anyway."

"You weren't bored five minutes ago." The Warden huffed.

"Nonsense." I miffed slipping by him and towards the door. Despite his protests he remained where he was slicking back his hair with the blood still in it. I slide out of the door and eagerly followed the afterimage. Let's see what my dear counterpart chooses to do. He does tend to act more so on emotion than I~

Will she still be in one piece upon my return or will the Warden have driven her in half?

BLACK'S POV

I huffed, tired as I watched the ditzy idiot leave my jail. Dumba**. How is it possible to have such an annoying counterpart? I sneered as I looked over the newly stained blanket before tossing it in the garbage. I've been needing a new one anyway. Or maybe I'll just chop this up into rags and use that for the inmates instead of buying new ones? Yeah, that could work.

I flickered on the cold water, stepping into the shower as I tried to cool my body down. I got too excited. Stupid Jester...if he hadn't been thinking such stupid thoughts I probably could have made her last a little longer. I vigorously rinsed the blood from my hair kneading it out with the shampoo available. Tch, woman are too ****ing fragile! Before I realized it she was already gone and changed into a clock. So bothersome. I wasn't even done yet! The handle squeaked shut as I tiredly stepped out, dried myself off and slipped my pants back on. If she's strong enough to fight back then she should have been strong enough to - I paused as my eyes fell over the large stack of paperwork on my desk.

****.

‡

"Tch...****ing annoying." I grumbled as I slouched in my chair scribbling down notes. The hinges on numbers 4, 13 and 17 are rusty in section G and the broken toys in the hall are being a bigger pain than I bargained for. Maybe I'll just go ahead and burn them? I should have just forced my way out and made the stupid Jester deal with it. I'm bored as hell over here while he's out having a blast snapping necks!

_"Why don't you go ahead and have some fun with the little miss?"_ The Jester purred. My weary eyes fell over the little cake rip for the picking before I sneered.

"Why bother? She'll just lie there?" I numbly responded unable to tear my eyes off the girl. It's boring if she doesn't scream or fight back. If so, then how in the hell was the Jester able to get so hyped up over her before?

_"So?"_

"So it's not as much fun." I pouted running my eyes over her supple body. She's pretty curvy which is a plus. As least she's not a washboard.

_"My, is my wittle Warden getting allllll self-conscious?"_ He mocked trying to provoke me. Anger flared up as I glared over the stupid mask.

"Of course not you dumb***!" I spat as I punched the table. A smug feeling enveloped my clock as he laughed from the other end.

_"Then, my sweet Warden~ help yourself."_

"Bah! Horny little cockroach...," I growled slipping to my feet. He wants it so bad then fine. I've been needing some fun since that last woman abruptly ruined it for me. I picked up the mask with a grin and disconnected from his thoughts.

"Boo -!" He pouted.

"Suck on that you sour pile of ****." I growled throwing the mask into the draw and kicked it shut. Serves the lazy *** right. If he wanted it so bad then he should have taken it earlier. I snatched hold of her wrist and yanked her limp body onto the center of the bed propping her body against the pillows and backboard. This is stupid. It's just going to be boring. I gently unlatched her belt tossing it aside as I kissed her neck. I might as well make it a little fun for me.

She squirmed ever so slightly in her sleep uncomfortable with my actions. I paused before a grin swept over my face. Ah, she feels that huh? Well then she's _really_ going to feel _this_. I eagerly gripped her hair and forced her head back exposing her soft fleshy neck, particularly the slightly bruised spot where the stupid Jester took earlier. Hmph...so ****ing fragile. She's getting a bruise just from that? I leaned in and softly kissed the area as my hand slipped into her pants.

_Ba-thump_

Huh? I tilted my head listening to the soft thumping in her chest. Ah...her heartbeat. My clock thumped vitally fast as I leaned down, pressing my ear to her chest. Her soft chest cradled my head perfectly making a very desirable pillow.

_Ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump_

Huh...I've never heard that before. That's...interesting. I gently touched her shoulder with my one hand resting the other on her tiny waist. It's so gentle. This tiny, thrumming bit of life held in such a weak container. I slowly breathed out pacing my breathe to the thumps of her heart. Ah...this noise...

I like this.

WHITE'S POV

What in the world happened?

I stumbled into the room spying my counterpart dead asleep, his head on her chest with his pants halfway down his hips and her belt buckle on the floor. Her shirt was edged up just to the point of her belly button as the sheets had a rather messy arrangement contradicting the peaceful scene I was witnessing now. They rested on their sides leaving her backside completely exposed. Oh, my dear, lovely counterpart...did you even get anything _done_?

I sighed as I lightly placed the boxes of notes onto his desk slipping off my shirt and pants. My hat jingled slightly as I set it aside next to my Warden's hat. It seems that if I want something done right I must do it myself. I circled the bed and slipped beneath the sheets, wrapping my arm beneath her head for a pillow as I unzipped her pants and edged them down.

_Ba-thump_

Oh? This is...her heartbeat? I leaned in closer, cradling her tiny body in my arms as I rested her head to my chest.

_Ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump_

Ah...this lovely, coveting sound which my counterpart is hearing...it's beautiful. It's stupendous and rare and wonderful and mine. Mine? Yes, _mine_. This tiny, thrumming bit of life which she holds and excites me so...

_**W**_i_**l**_l _**b**_e _**m**_i_**n**_e_**.**_

‡

10 REVIEWS for the next~ what will be found in the notes, I wonder?


	21. Chapter 21

My eyes lightly rolled open to quite a serene scene. The little foreigner was still fast asleep, under the drugs effect. Her face, however, portrayed none of the frightful day before. I lightly drew my finger over her nose tapping the tip. Her features were smooth and soft as she hardly reacted. I reached around tilting her head my way as I cradled her delicate skull within my chest.

My my...I could get used to a lovely sight like this in the morning. Perhaps I'll put some serious thought into taking her from Griffin. No doubt there will be hell to pay but it will be fun, nevertheless.

"Wake up circus scum and help me sort these instead of pissing around and doing _nothing_." My aggravated counterpart hissed as he neatly set the documents into a few piles around his desk. I smiled and unwillingly peeled away from her soft side, stretching out the pleasantly stiff muscles.

"And what are those dear?" I asked, strutting over and picked up a notebook labeled '4-1-J'.

"It's the documents that **** had. These documents are never f****** ending! I'm at my wits end trying to separate them into the correct piles!" He hissed smacking a bulging notebook onto the desk. I guffawed and tossed the trash down. Why bother at this point? She is in our clutches and that man is dead. What good will come of knowing why?

"Hey! Don't get them mixed up dumb****!" The Warden spat as he neatly set it to the side. My curiosity got the better of me as I picked up the document, flipping through the tiny text. Are all of the books written like this?

"This may take some time." I sighed waltzing over to the bed and shuffled the girl into my arms.

"Hey! Put that back!" The Warden hissed. I chuckled, imagining him as a heckled cat with an arched back. Cute~

"Why, no need to be so protective! I only want to enjoy myself with her as I read." I lightly countered, lying her over head over my lap as I took my seat.

"Not _her_, dumb***. The _book_!" He growled. I glanced over my shoulder eying the large stack of boxes with labels. My, I wonder what those numbers mean?

"I'll go ahead and begin reading as you sort, my sweet counterpart." I offered flipping open to the first page as I rubbed her jaws with my free hand.

_I am the fourth hereby taking over for my deceased brother, Jerald Griffin. As tradition, I shall take upon myself the name Jerald Griffin as to continue this grand legacy set out by my grandfather since the third, my brother, has recently been slain by the enemy._

"He's the fourth author and this is the first book of the four authors, each coinciding with their respective generations."

"Hah?"

"Well, if you had bothered to open the books and but read the first sentence or two then you would have found that this man is the forth author. One of the boxes are labeled '1-1-J, no?" I asked with a lazy knowing smile as I cast a glance over to the Warden who was kneeling over and observing the box labels.

Sure enough, 1-J, 2-J, 3-J, and 4-Jwere all there. It was quite lovely of those against us to organize these for us to sort through. It's a shame the Warden didn't catch that big detail and went ahead and mashed them all together. The Warden's screaming curses echoed down the hall as he began to dig through the pile and sort them into four piles. Ha...fool. I ignored his angry ranting as continued, flipping and scanning through the seemingly endless introduction. He seems quite full of himself as a mere faceless to write so much about himself.

_...Griffin. He hasn't even truly tried to break free from the chains and cords which bind him. It seems that it is possible to break a Role Holder. Even his pets are willing to follow us after seeing their master beaten daily. The Bandersnatch will come in handy when it comes time to distract Joker._

Ah, so they've taken over the coliseum? I wonder when that was? Surely in the last game, no doubt. I'm mighty impressed by their gutsy actions. Although I'm sure Griffin was only passing the time with them. A Role Holder like him likes to give hope and then crush it. Like me in a way, I suppose. I scanned through the pages unable to find the planning and such. Hmph...his brother must have been the one to actually take over the coliseum. No matter; he's dead now so it's none of my concern really.

_Or so my brother thought. He was slain and the coliseum returned to Griffin as a recompense. And now I, his brother, take over for him._

What? So that was the mere introduction? I'm already on the 20th page and he only sang of little other than praises for himself. How annoying.

_...foreigner Jackie will become a useful tool. She has already_ _captured Joker's clock. _

Ah. So my supposed charade of having her has reached other ears. Not bad. I glanced over the young woman stroking with her smooth stomach and ample hips. I can no doubt see the interest and perks of having a foreigner.

_Their bond only hit me when the foreigner Jackie tried to rescue Joker along with the foreigner Alice helping Blood. Now it is only a matter of time before we strike._

Alice? Alice who? I gently slid my hand across her backside, watching as she shuttered in her sleep. Is that possible? To have not one, but two foreigners in the same game? But is Jackie is here...then where is this 'Alice'?

_Now I shall start from where I am. Further records are in my brother's, father's, and grandfather's notebooks. I shall begin from when the 'New Game' began in my next notebook seeing how this is full..._

"My, this is _ridiculous_! This entire notebook was nothing but rubbish about how great he is!" I complained tossing the fully read notes aside. Only tid bits of information were helpful and yet confusing. Alice and Jackie...were there _two_ foreigners in one game? That's impossible! Unless...

One was intruding on the other's game. Who was the 'intruder' I wonder? I set her head aside gathering up the remaining four notebooks of his life. Ah, these are remarkably shorter than the others. He must not have lived that long at all. I smiled and set them on the table, once again setting her head on my lap as I flipped open the next book. The Warden was busying himself separating the notebooks of the first generation from the second and very long third. It seems to me that the third one, his brother, did more than this pest did. No matter. How much could he have done in a mere four notebooks to us?

_Nightmare is lovely. After my brother was slain, and everything was thought to return to what it once was, Nightmare, wonderful, terrible Nightmare, finally agreed to send the foreigner, Alice. It was beautiful chaos. The foreigner Jackie was left all alone, free to manipulate as she ran about as a frightened mouse trying to uncover what was happening. Ah...I almost feel sympathy for the girl. Though I have no personal malice against her I will go through with my plans. _

I get it.

"Jackie was an intruder."

"Hah?" The Warden grumbled, still caught up reorganizing his mess.

"In the last game it appears that there were two foreigners; Jackie and Alice." I waited for his remark but his shock and awe had sewn his mouth shut. I smiled; how rare. "Do you know what this means, my counterpart?"

"One was an intruder." He answered thinking through the details of such things.

"Precisely. So, a new game immediately started after Nightmare sent Alice home."

"So the game we are in now...," he trailed off, leaning over the couch as he looked over Jackie's face.

"Yes; this is 'Jackie's' game." I smiled and slipped my finger into her pocket fishing out her vile sloshing with liquid.

"Two foreigners...but then that means -,"

"Someone broke the rules."

"Nightmare -!" The Warden hissed bringing out his whip before I caught his arm.

"Ah ah, my counterpart. There is nothing we can do about his disobedience now."

"There still should be some sort of punishment for that filth -!"

"We cannot continue the last game. We must continue with this one and ignore whatever happened before. Even with this knowledge we cannot punish him for that in particular. We can only punish what has been done in _this_ game." I explained.

"I know that!" The Warden growled. "I'm pissed that we missed that!"

"Hm~ I'm sure we didn't. Perhaps we pushed off his punishment...because this one held our interest?" I proposed gently squeezing her throat. "Even if he was punished he would have to have right his wrong. And, on a direct note, cast Jackie out of wonderland." It is a bit farfetched but...I glanced over the puckered skin on my arm eying the unhealed injury. Now I know for sure that I was trying to carve the name 'Jackie' into my arm. Which means that she meant something to us. Or maybe it is a reminder that she is a toy for us?

"Enough with these stupid guesses! Keep reading!" My counterpart hissed returning to is tedious work.

"Yes sir~," I hummed continuing on.

_ I don't understand. Jackie can somehow remember the past game whereas I must rely on my brother's notes. It truly makes me wonder about the power of a living, thumping heart. Is it because she has a heart that she escaped from having her mind swiped? But then again, perhaps it is a curse. Even Joker does not remember his own ..._

What is that word? It looks like he was quite passionate in writing it. My _what_? My frustration grew as I tilted the darn notebook side to side trying to decipher his writing. Bah...what us she to me?

_A spy in Nightmare's residence later recounted to me that she is in excruciating pain. It seems that every time she tries to remember the last game - or, try to re-live it I should say - she crumples to the ground in unimaginable anguish. Once again, I feel sympathy towards the young girl. She has been the kindest non faceless I've ever encountered but be not fooled; she is friends with Joker and therefore is an enemy as well. _

My eyes swept over the foreigner. Of course she would be in pain. Trying to remember the past game is against the rules. My clock ached as I held her face protectively in my palm as though to shield her from anything more. My eyes narrowed. Why did my body react as so? I continued, engrossed in the splotchy helpful notes among his disgusting praises towards himself.

_Jackie has somehow won Griffin's affection. He tails her nearly everywhere making it impossible to get close to her. So instead I have changed tactics. I went to the black market and, through some painful partings with much of the wealth my family have acquired over the years, obtained an Age Shrink and a Switch Role. One of my assistants have already turned Joker into a child. Now it will be much easier to sneak up on him since his power is now concentrated and is in a confused mess within the suddenly confined body of a child. _

Hmph...clever. At least the filthy f*** that tricked us did his homework. Not that it's any less embarrassing though.

_ That foreigner Jackie has meddled once again in my affairs. She gone and went to Joker as he was a child. When I heard this I feared that she would somehow shock his memory into place ruining my plan. But, much to my delight, she fled in tears. I cannot fathom as to the reason since a spy was not present but this led Joker right into my trap. I set myself up nicely and when he was close enough I set off the Switch Role._

_ It was amazing the power which coursed through me; and painful. It felt as though my very clock was ripped in half, forming an entire new being which operated even as I had when my body was one. The power and energy which electrocuted my limbs immensely excited me. _

_ I've done it. I have fulfilled our long family wish. And now, I make a closing to you, my dear generations..._

_ That it is possible to defeat Joker._

I guffawed and flipped through the pages of the remaining forth book finding nothing but empty bars. Seems he was so confident that he had won that he did not bother to even write anything down. I smiled and gathered the four books tossing them into the fire pit. I smiled as I observed the burning books watching as the pages curled into themselves, forever concealing Joker's embarrassment.

"Well, at least now we know for a surety that we had some sort of intimate relation." I purred, musing with the idea as I laid down beside her, flipping over so she was resting nicely on my chest. She mumbled in her sleep unable to overcome the powerful drug as she slipped back under. I smiled and leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead. Again a ravenous desire staked my clock. It took all my energy not to go ahead and continue; I want to know how she came to be here during another's game.

"Give me the 3rd generation books." I said as I sat up eyeing, my counterpart as he scanned through the notebook labeled 1-3-J. How cute~ he's going in order. I slipped out of her grasp picking up the rather heavy box full of notes.

"Go in order *******." He mumbled reading through every fine detail of how they came to hate us. My my~ such a long grudge. And all because my Warden counterpart killed his sister? Among other things as well~

"Now where's the fun in that?" I teased. I don't care as to why they hate us. I only want to know what this woman has to do with us and why she continues to be by my side. I set the heavy box down, resting her head on my lap as I took out the book labeled 1-3-J.

Let's see what fun things you have for us.

‡

Ok so 1-1-J refers to the grandfather where all of this started, 1-2-J refers to their father who continued it, 1-3-J refers to the brother of the faceless who took Joker's identity and 1-4-J refers to the faceless who took Joker's identity. If you need any more of an explanation I'll gladly explain it either through a PM or in the heading of the next chapter. **_10 REVIEWS_** as always for the next~ ah, and of course any and all ideas are welcomed :3


	22. Chapter 22

Bah...too boring. I tossed the book labeled 8-3-J into the furnace watching as the ink melted off the blackening page. There was nothing but chit chat and Jackie was not even mentioned. Alice was mentioned in it, however. Seemed to have kicked up quite a fuss when she was here.

"Alright...I finally got it all - ARE YOU BURNING THEM?!" The Warden shouts in shock. I glance over my shoulder as I open the fourth book, puzzled at his rage.

"You only just noticed? That is quite sad, my dear Warden."

"YOU MOTHER ****** SON OF A - I just finished organizing them all!" He lividly rages on the verge of ripping my eyes out. I turn back around mindlessly flipping through the pages.

"That's a shame. Don't worry; they were of no importance." I sigh disappointed with the findings. The least the faction owes us is an explanation as to who Jackie is. I don't care to know about how much they hate us or as to why. I simply want to know what Jackie was to us.

"You -!" The Warden shot off every foul word in the dictionary as I skim the pages ignoring his little temper tantrum.

_...in my grand schemes. Joker may have evaded those of the past but surely this shall be the day I succeed._

Yeah, burning a small portion of a tent really put a damper on things. My eyes narrow; really, can't my enemies at least be a little more competent? At least that way I wouldn't feel so pathetic.

"Since you're so bent on reading fork her over." The Warden growled, pulling her off my lap and into his arms. I blankly stared as he took special care not to jostle her around; he even propped her head up on his shoulder. My clock hardened considerably as my eyes narrowed. My, she's already wormed her way into the Warden's soft spot? That's mighty impressive considering she's been unconscious most of the time. Then again the Warden is a little easier to affect emotionally while I the more physical. I leaned back on the couch watching as he gently set her on the bed and crawled in beside her, thumping his tired head against her chest.

"My~ it seems she has gotten to you."

"**** you." He grumbled, uncoiling his tensed body. A light shiver rippled through my spine as her soft flesh pressed against my cheek. Ah...that's too much, my dear Warden. I swiftly disconnected our thoughts, disgusted by the strong reaction my body suffered. Reduced to a begging man in a matter of seconds...that is truly just maddening. I turn away with a pout. Since when did I get so happy about cuddling up to a woman? I could understand if she were dying and screaming but when she's sleeping and quiet? Where's the fun in that?

_...dropped into Wonderland. I was amazed when I first beheld her in town. Before I knew it she had already adopted and took the role of being Gowland's engineer. I ignored her at first, too busy with destroying Joker to bother getting close to her. It was then, however, I noticed that she began to develop a bond with Joker._

My eyes narrowed. It's about time he got to the good stuff. I was about to dump the entire box into the fire if I hadn't gotten to this part.

_...Again I decided to ignore her but it was impossible to miss the changes she brought with her. The Jester Joker put much less attention towards my spies as he delved into her pleasures, trying to snag her at every turn. _

Well, that does sound like me.

_...while the Warden himself began to get involved. The prisoners died less often and it was said that he even wore a more gentle smile while slaughtering the others. Is this not proof enough of how a foreigner can affect a Role Holder? Noticing this I decided to play her a bit. However..._

"Bull****." The Warden growled, listening as I quietly read the diary. I smile and lean back pulling on his tie to make him lean closer.

"True~ but isn't it interesting how our bodies are reacting to her? Even that cat Boris could tell something was off at the tea party. It seems that we might actually have gotten intimate with the young miss in the past game. But as to how deep that bond goes...I'm still reading to find out." I hum flipping through the pages.

_...idiot gave her the wrong drink. Rather than curling up and dying from poison the young miss was given the 'Drink Me' potion and shrunk. Despite the quirk we proceeded as planned and tried to kill her several times, but each time we were warded off. _

"Of course you were you weak pile of ****." The Warden butted in, taking an interest in the recollection. I slyly glance over to my counterpart before resting my eye on the foreigner. Oh?

"She's going to die."

"Hah?"

"Look at her; she's turning blue." I mention flipping through the pages. The Warden glanced over his shoulder spying her trembling body. the cold is getting to her. How pathetic. She can be killed by a mere drop in temperature? Hardly the stuff to make Joker himself kneel on the ground for her.

"Gah -!" The Warden huffs, picking her up. I laid back, letting him set the girl over me as he settled on top, acting like a heavy blanket to further warm her body.

"You are quite soft, Warden." I tease poking the tip of his nose. He sneered, shoving my hand away.

"I'm listening to her heart." What? No cussing? No biting remark? I'm beginning to think my counterpart is weakening in his entirety.

_...eventually she took the cure. However...that was just faze one of my plans. I decided to step back and watch the event unfold and let Joker fall harder for the girl._

Wrong; you mean make her fall harder for _me_.

_...In this course I found her struggling with her primal desires, overhearing from a conversation she had with Alice about 'love'. It was all very childish really and it gave me endless pleasure to know that she was quite naive to Joker's courting. When she returned they treated her quite roughly, even locking her up. It was then that she made a very interesting proposition. She wanted her freedom and, in order to win such a thing, she made a bet with Joker._

Both of us simultaneously turn our heads towards the girl. _She_ made a bet with _me_? Well that's quite interesting.

"Ha...I bet she suffered a lot from that bet." The Warden growled eagerly waiting for me to read on.

_...I shall be short with detail since it is much, and I know not all of the details but, as part of the bet, she broke out of every one of the Warden's cells and beat the Jester in a tightrope performance._

"Liar." I growl eagerly reading on. There's no way she could have won!

_...Joker did not like losing. He swept the girl up and vanished, back into his jail. I caught word however that he took her to a secret room he had previously built for Alice but, since she chose Blood as a lover, decided to take Jackie instead._

He's wrong. I built that room for my pleasure and for _any_ woman that caught my interest. Which, up until this point, had been none. Did I...really take her there?

"There were women products there." The Warden grumbles with narrowing eyes. So...then it is true. I tilted the young lady's head back observing her quite face. What did you do to me, wench? To let you even step foot in that room...such a strange sequence of events indeed.

_...After this point it seemed that she began to live and work there for a bit. She had stayed previously but this was different. They seem to have a deeper connection than before. I was very pleased with how well our next plan unfolded..._

I sighed and skimmed through the useless words of organizing yet another doomed to fail attempt at killing us. Really, do these fools even have a brain? It's ridiculous how they think they can kill me.

_...Snuck in and slashed her._

I stiffen unconsciously as my fingers run down her arm observing the supposedly hurt limb. Only a small scar remained on her arm among many others. He was able to get past our guard? Ah...yes, yes, burned down the circus and caused a riot in the prison what else is new? Now, what about the girl?

..._But she survived with many casualties on our end. Fortunately enough for us we found that they were to go to a Role Holder's event with her as their date._

Alright we've definitely ****ed her. Now what else? Yes, good for you for getting a hold of the Bandersnatch. Now what does that have to do with our relationship?

_...let loose to attack her. It worked beautifully well; the Bandersnatch caused horrific damage to her backside and nearly succeeded in killing her before the Ace of Hearts came and warded the creature off. It was fun seeing the Joker's squirm and really try to get after us. Although I underestimated their skill in this aspect. His clowns and afterimage Wardens captured and killed a grand number of our newer and more foolish underlings but no matter; there will always be more._

I pull back her shirt spying yet again a set of four messily placed scars over her darker back. Ah...what terrible scars she has. They do not dim her beauty; no, they only add to it in my eyes. I can truly imagine her screaming joyfully as I -

"Hey." The Warden said, cutting off my train of thought. "Doesn't it seem strange to you...that she was still with us?"

"Hm?"

"I mean...some time must have passed between these events. Did she ever try to run or was our leash so tight that she couldn't run?"

"Excellent question, my dear Warden." I answered, tossing the book into the furnace and gathered the next few in my hands. He grunted, simmering in his anger as he watched his organized mess being burned.

_...failure once again. However, we successfully were able to trick Jackie, who now is officially living with them, into giving the Joker's a poison which turned them into wolves. Though we meant for it to be pups; the faceless reading the labels was soon dispatched after this slip up. Helpless, we tried to assassinate them in their weakened form but were warded off by Jackie. _

How weak; beaten by a mere girl?

_...soon after we got her all the same. During a break in at Clover Tower she ingested some poison herself, turning into a kitten. While Joker went off to the distraction point of the base we were able to collect her and lure Joker in. Sadly, even as a wolf, he still managed to overcome us. _

Of course we did. We're still here and your obviously dead.

_...next was also a failure. We managed to switch the Warden's and Jackie's bodies but they easily usurped us. Even with Jackie in the Warden's body she still managed to slip through our fingers._

Oh ho~ that must have been quite fun.

_...next was more of a success. Digging into Jackie's memories we were able to switch them with her deceases brother's, Jays, and turn her body to a male. It was glorious I say! Watching Joker frantically skitter about like a cockroach for the cure...truly hysterical. She changed back a little too soon, however and regained her memories for the most part with a few hiccups along the way. Her 'heart' was lost in her memories after I failed to take it. It was more than enough for what I had planned though. After these events we lured Joker into the coliseum and trapped him. It was so cute watching their desperate faces as Jackie fought off some foreigner replicas. Sad attempts I must admit but they did the job. I place this book down for now until we succeed._

The end. That's it? I flipped through the pages spying a tiny segment towards the end.

_Amazed. I am amazed to learn that Joker has given Jackie his 'connector' in the hidden form of her choker. With this knowledge, my future generations, go on and use this information to your will._

The book slipped from my fingers as my clock skipped a tick.

Connector.

My connector.

I...gave it to her?

My eyes ravaged her blank neck. Where is it? That's right...my 'connector'. The Warden bolted from my side, throwing back the drawer as he whipped out two identical chokers. No sooner did he touch it did the choker in his right hand come to life. It wormed and writhed in his grasp pointing towards Jackie's throat.

It's true.

My 'connector' wouldn't act in such a way if she never touched it. A 'connector' literally binds the Role Holder to his or her sweetheart forever. Even if she did manage to get away from us she would always return, whether directly or indirectly. This woman...I gave her my 'connector'?

I don't believe it.

We deemed her a worthy enough toy to have such a thing?

To ensure our connection for the rest of her life?

Wait.

Griffin.

What he said at the coliseum when I got my role back.

He told her...!

T**_H_**A**_T_** D**_I_**R**_T_**Y **_L_**Y**_I_**N**_G_** F**_*_*****_*_**I**_N_**G **_R_**A**_T_** -**_!_**

‡

Uh oh~ someone doesn't seem too happy. It seems that Joker has finally realized what happened between the two of them. If I missed anything you think is important let me know~ I eagerly await writing the next chapter myself so, of course, **_10 REVIEWS_** as always~


	23. Chapter 23

Ok I know what actually is happening to Alice but for the sake of the story I'm going to ignore the facts and go on what everyone thinks happens in the real world to Alice plus I know I can have more fun and freedom with it. So, please bear with me. I promise I'll make it as real as I can :3

‡

That filthy son of a *****. He knew it too. That's why he made me bet her. That's why he was constantly asking my permission so he could rub it in my face later. I tightly grip _my_ Jackie as thunderous bellows rang out from above.

"Where Joker?! Where is rat?!" Griffin's foul thick accented voice screams ripping my precious circus to shreds. The air shutters shifting into the tatters of fabric my circus is in. Cyan immediately dart out from a corner with tiny knives glinting under his sleeves. I spin around wrapping the whip about his waist and yank him into my Warden's fist. Cyan cringes before flipping over my Jester's kick to the head, darting out of range.

"There you are Joker! We had -,"

"**_Y_**O**_U_** K**_N_**E**_W_**!**_"_** I shout back hardly able to restrain myself. Why...why do I feel so much emotion? My body is literally reacting on its own. My bubbling rage...I can't even put on a cool facade.

"...about?" He purrs with a grin, landing a good ten yards from us. His eyes flicker from Jackie to me, deciphering the best way to retrieve the stolen object of affection.

"**_T_**h**_a_**t **_J_**a**_c_**k**_i_**e **_i_**s **_M_**Y **_l_**o**_v_**e**_r_**, **_N_**O**_T_** y**_o_**u**_r_**s**_!_**"

"_Was_, Joker." Griffin's grin only grew as he folded his arms. "We agreed, yes? You cannot go back on your word." My clock ticks hard and fast, threatening to sever itself. The rules...any deal made in the Coliseum, no matter how small, must be upheld. We can't even kill him to take her back; she belongs to the Role Holder Griffin. Even if we continuously kill him there would always be another to replace him and take Jackie away from us. My arms shake terribly as I fight with the instinct to hand her over. He knew this from the very beginning. Why?

"**_W_**h**_y_** d**_i_**d **_y_**o**_u_** t**_a_**k**_e_** h**_e_**r **_f_**r**_o_**m **_m_**e**_?_**"

"I merely want taste, Joker. After I done you have her back...or so I thought," his eyes soften as he gaze over the girl. "I think; what it like to have foreigner as lover? I think why not try and see what it like and then give her back? So...," he pauses thinking over his wording.

"**_S_**o**_._**.**_._**?**_"_** I urge wanting to hear the terrible words myself.

"So I decide no. I keep little gurl with bet. Joker...you cannot take back your word nor will I accept a deal." Griffin finalizes. Griffin cockily struts forward slipping Jackie out of my arms. I grit my teeth as her soft flesh leaves my hands and into Griffin's.

He thinks he won.

He thinks I can't do anything.

He thinks that I won't do something against the rules to get her back.

And he's right.

**_S_**o **_h_**o**_w_** a**_b_**o**_u_**t **_I_** f**_o_**l**_l_**o**_w_** t**_h_**e**_ r_**u**_l_**e**_s_**.**_._**.t**_o_** t**_h_**e **_d_**o**_t_**?

‡

Alice never finished her game. Nightmare sent her home early for some reason.

"**_W_**h**_y_**.**_"_** I croon, holding the blood covered incubus in my clenched fists. He hacks up a wet cough as he sags in my hold struggling to even stand. Nightmare may be strong...but this is _my_ territory and he has broken the rules. He knew the consequences and yet he willingly broke them. A foreigner can't return home without filling up her vial and yet he sent her back.

Which means Alice never completed her game.

"It...was for Jackie's sake." He wheezes, hardly able to spit out words. My Jester half slides his hand across Nightmare's jaw, forcing him to look up.

"**_W_**h**_y_**?**_"_** I ask, a little more puzzled than before.

"She...was going to get h-hurt. She had already been th-through so...so much with different factions coming after you. And I-," Ah. I see. Jackie was getting too 'close' to me and Nightmare thought it would be better for her if her game began so Jackie actually had a chance to complete her game and go home.

Too bad the selfish f***er forgot about _my_ reaction.

"Enough with your sniveling. Open the way." Did he honestly think I was going to play along with this?

"Way...?"

"**_O_**p**_e_**n **_t_**h**_e_** w**_a_**y **_t_**o **_A_**l**_i_**c**_e_**'**_s_** w**_o_**r**_l_**d**_._**"

"No -!"

**_"She was sent prematurely,"_**

"and you broke the rules. So,"

**_"if you don't want all of your fingers broken and your teeth pulled out one by one,"_**

"open the way to that world,"

"**_f_**o**_r_** u**_s_** t**_o_** g**_o_** a**_n_**d **_s_**n**_a_**t**_c_**h **_u_**p **_t_**h**_a_**t **_d_**e**_a_**r **_A_**l**_i_**c**_e_**.**_"_**

‡

"What a s*** place." My Warden half tsks, glancing around the moderately healthy garden. It's nothing even comparable to Blood's 'secret' garden but it will do I suppose. Now, where to find the little troublemaker?

"Alice?" A feminine voice asks in a softly alluring voice. My, how convenient. We keep near the bushes spying a little girl with long brunette hair in a little blue dress sitting across a small table. A taller, much more beautiful woman sat on the other side clasping the hand of a man with looks very similar to Blood's. How creepy; there is a Blood look alike?

"Ah, y-yes?" The little girl in the blue dress responds.

"Are you quite alright? Your mind seems to be quite occupied with other things lately." The man's deep and sincere voice pries. Hmph; he seems much more polite than Blood.

"Ah...n-no, not at all." She stutters looking away with a faint blush. Every other minute her eyes dart to the Blood look alike before being down casted, almost as though ashamed. Well it's quite obvious that she misses Blood. My eyes lock onto a tiny blue vial she cupped in her hand. She looks over it with fond eyes before tucking it back in, biting back tears. I wonder how Nightmare convinced her to leave? Perhaps he made her feel guilty about leaving her sister?

"F*** _this_!" My warden half blatantly shouts tromping out of the bushes. The little girl's head snaps up as her face drains of color. I sigh and hold my head. Ah~ I was hoping to be a little more subtle than this but, no matter. It's only a matter of time I suppose.

"B-BLACK?!" She cries, horrified beyond reason as he marches up to her and rips the little girl out of the chair. Black? Why did she just shout a color?

"Alice?!" The woman gasps, cowering behind the Blood look alike.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The man demands stepping forward as though to help Alice. My Warden's glare was more than enough to make the man freeze as fear riddled through his body. Hm...I reach out, forcibly turning his head my way. His green eyes were wide, obviously startled as I tilt his head. Interesting. They seem no different from a faceless with the exception of his eyes. What is it that makes foreigners in general so interesting?

"Let's go, dumb***!" My Warden half growls, latching onto my collar and proceeded to literally drag me away.

"Oh, Alice -!"

"L-Let go of me -!" Alice shrieked as we approach the hole in the ground.

"Ah, don't worry my dears! We are only whisking her away because she f***ed up my love life." I cheerfully explain. Happy...I actually feel _happy_. The second we get back Alice's game will pick up right where it was left, restoring everyone's memories. Ah, Jackie...I can't wait to remember you. I'm interested now because of the deep impressions you made even without me knowing you. When I remember...I will finally recall what it is that drives me nuts.

"L-Love life? W-W-What are you talking about?!" Alice cries pounding on the Warden's backside.

"Alice...did you know that after you leave that they 'game' restarts if there is another foreigner present?"

"R-Restarts?" She stutters, puzzled by my words. I smile and tap her on the head.

"You will understand once we get there."

"If you see a hole...," my Warden begins as he pops Alice into the air.

"You must fall down it." I finish as the Warden gruffly throws her in.

"**_T_**h**_a_**t **_i_**s **_t_**h**_e_** r**_u_**l**_e_**.**_"_**

‡

Sorry if it was short but there's not really a lot to write about in this part. If you think I can thicken some parts let me know so I can work my magic~ and just to let you know I was planning this all along so no hate guys. **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next part; that's when Jackie wakes up and is like 'wait what?'


	24. Chapter 24

Don't panic I only added a little more towards the end~ it doesn't change anything I just put it in :3

* * *

JACKIE'S POV

Ugh...I feel groggy. I limply paw the covers, rolling my eyes around the weapon filled room. Room...room...? I'm in a room. Not an alley. No, wait. Someone was with me. His name was...Joker, right? I think? Oh I have no idea...I jump as a thick arm slaps over my waist. I jump and look back spying Griffin's simper.

"You feel better, little gurl?" He asks, leaning forward as he plants a kiss on my forehead. I slump into the bed rubbing my tired eyes.

"Ah...yes? I think? Griffin, what happened?" I yawn and turn towards the large statured man. What happened after I passed out and Joker came and got me?

"What happen? Well...," Griffin looked away as his ears flatten, gathering together his explanation, "you leave party and fall asleep on way to Coliseum. I find you and take you back." I blink in confusion. He found me? I fell asleep in the middle of nowhere? My eyes narrow. He isn't lying to me...is he?

"I fell asleep? Where?" I ask, playing dumb as I rub my head. I was in an alley and I was attacked. Maybe...Joker left me there?

"Ah...bench. I find you asleep on bench." Griffin hums pulling me into a tight hug. I balk as he nuzzles his head into my neck hoping the action will appease me.

"A bench...really? A _bench_?" I ask as my anger began to drip through my bared fangs.

"Little gurl, you doubt me?" He sincerely asks as his annoying tail swayed back and forth.

"Yes." I answer without a moment's hesitation. He feigns a hurt expression as he pushes his head to my chest and hugs my body tightly.

"Why?"

"I _remember_, Griffin." He immediately shoots up on the bed with wide crazed eyes as the breath catches in his throat.

"How?! How you remember last game and deal?!" He demands pinning my arms to the bed. Ouch -!

"Game? Deal? Griffin, I'm talking about when I was forcibly drugged!" I shout back landing a solid kick to his gut. He turns his head away, unfazed by the attack as he desperately shifts through his emotions trying to decide which mask would be best to wear.

"D-Drugged...yes, drugged. You remember?" He asks a little more calmly than before but still just as on edge. He's nervous; why?

"Yes! And then Joker...," I trail off as the memory becomes fuzzy. Joker...and then Joker _what_?

"Joker? Joker was there and -," he hastily cut himself off again looking away from me. My anger flares as my hand whips out and snatches his nose, squeezing the cartilage and force him to look at me.

"_Talk_ Griffin. What was it that you said about the 'last game' and 'deal'?" I hold firm as his nose scrunches, clearly in some pain as he thinks of a solution.

"Little gurl...," he trails off as his voice becomes serene. My eyes narrow as he gently pushes back my hand, leaning over me. "I love you."

"Griffin -," I start before he cut me off with a swift connection of his mouth. I cringe away from the warm kiss as he continues to push, flopping over me as I hit the bed. What? So with a quick kiss he thinks everything is solved? Jeez... I stay quiet as he rolls over, balancing me on his lap as he continues to plant kisses across my jaw.

I feel nothing. I feel bad for admitting it but...I earnestly, truly do not feel anything. Why not? Shouldn't I at least feel _something_ while kissing a man? But I don't feel anything. Just..._numb_. A deep set purr builds up in his chest as he holds my head steady encouraging some kind of reaction.

A sharp pain pierce my skull as Griffin pulls back with a hiss, clutching his head. I suck in a quick breath as everything suddenly flooded in at once.

I work and live at the Circus _not_ the coliseum.

I am Joker's engineer.

And most importantly -

_SLAP_

My hand deeply stings as I pull back my hand from Griffin's reddening cheek.

"_Joker_ is my boyfriend. NOT _YOU_!" I growl utterly livid with the twisted feline. He _did_ lie to me! He's been lying to me this whole time -!

"Little gurl I -," I shove his face back crawling off of his lap as my fingers curl into a fist.

"You _lied_ to me -! Griffin, you said you would help me get back Joker's memories and yet you deliberately lie to me!" I accuse struggling with all my might not to choke the life out of him - as if I could.

"Little gurl, I only wanted taste and -,"

"_Taste_? Taste of _what_?! What could you _possibly_ gain from me that you would lie and deceive me for?!" I demand shoving his gut as he jumps up from the bed. He grasps my hands, kneeling down to get eye level with me.

"Of a _foreigner_. I never know foreigner and I hear how much foreigners change Holder's of Roles. I trick you so I know why Holder's of Role change and -," my foot whips out kicking him in the shin before he can continue. He cuts himself off with down casted eyes. He can't salvage the situation and he knows it. "Little gurl I -,"

"_Enough_ Griffin. I don't care what the reason is. What you did was underhanded, sly, and just plain cruel. Do you have _any_ idea what I've been through? And here I think I have a friend and then you go and trick me like that!" I harshly scold making his ears droop lower.

"I...sorry, little gurl." Griffin apologized unable to utter anything else. "You...leave now, little gurl?"

"Of course. I need to go see my Joker." I slap his hands away and stride off to the door. My chest...still feels heavy. Like there's unfinished business. I glance over my shoulder regretting it the moment I spy his down cast eyes and obviously pained and lonely presence. Oh gosh...it's the freaking puppy eyes. Don't do it...don't do it Jackie...!

His shoulders seemed more broad than usual as I wrapped my arms around in a comforting hug. Ugh...I did it. Curse me and my kindness; it's going to get me killed someday. Griffin stiffened under my arms remaining frozen in time.

"Look Griffin. I'm not saying goodbye. But if you still want to be friends then you have to _swear_ never to lie to me like that again, got it?" I growl trying to pull him out of his pit of despair. His eyes light up as I dangle hope before him.

"Truly, Little gurl? You no hate me?" He asks as he jumps to his feet, eyes sparkling as if I just gave a toddler the best candy bar ever.

"I'm pissed at you and I think you're a jerk...," I cut my insults short trying to reign in my temper, "but I'm not saying that we can't be _friends_," I curtly clarify making sure that there is no hope for a future romantic relationship. A huge grin stretched cheek to cheek as he gave me a huge bear hug, threatening to squeeze the life out of me.

"Thank you, little gurl! You foreigners too kind." He toothily grins as he releases me setting me on the ground.

"That goes for you too, Cyan! If I catch you going along with Griffin's tricks then I'll _never_ play hide and seek with you again, got it?!" I shout into the darkness, scanning the corners to try and see him. Seriously...forgiving them is going to be my downfall. And yet...I can't leave it like this. I refuse to make anyone feel helpless and lonely no matter how much of a jerk they are. I shutter as my mother's red hair flashes in my head before I vanquish it. No one deserves that kind of fright. I yelp, frightened as a fluffy tail slides past my cheek. I swing around spying Cyan garbed in black head to toe with his mask on. He bows slightly and presents a paper.

_Promise._

"Good. Now, if you excuse me I'm returning to _Joker_." I eagerly whip out of the room darting down the hall without a pause in beat. Now that's all taken care of...

I want to see my Joker.

‡

I slap the last of the underbrush aside as I stumble into the Circus. Many of the tents are wrapped up as new ones were being set up all over. My chest heaves heavily as I try to find Joker among the wreckage without having an asthma attack. Geh...I ran too fast for too long. My muscles ached as I stumbled around the loose set buildings ravaging the ground for any trace of Joker.

"Oh, good day Jackie! Are you well?" A faceless asks. I glance over my shoulder still panting for air as sweat dripped down my face.

"F-Fine. W-Where's Joker?" I desperately ask coming up short of grabbing him by the collar and shaking the answer out of him. He hedges back, puzzled.

"Joker? Why, he went to the Coliseum to go fetch you."

"WHAT?!" I moan in desperation and smack my head against a large wooden stake.

"Miss Jackie?!" He cries, startled by my outcry. Which means...I _just_ missed him. By _that_ much. I heavily sigh before an idea comes to mind. Why don't I give them a little welcome present for when he gets back?

JOKER'S POV

"**_G_**R**_I_**F**_F_**I**_N_**!**_"_** I hiss as I break the spine of yet another gladiator. These faceless may be the strongest of all the territories but they are no match for my rage.

"What you want _now_, Joker?" Griffin lazily asks with a stupid grin plastered on his face. I spin around with both counterparts throwing the faceless right at the oncoming Role Holder.

"**_Y_**o**_u_** c**_a_**n**_'_**t **_c_**o**_n_**t**_i_**n**_u_**e**_!_**" I madly cry, "**_t_**h**_e_** l**_a_**s**_t_** g**_a_**m**_e_** i**_s_** r**_e_**s**_t_**o**_r_**e**_d_** w**_h_**i**_c_**h **_m_**e**_a_**n**_s_** t**_h_**o**_s_**e **_b_**e**_t_**s **_a_**r**_e_** i**_n_**v**_a_**l**_i_**d**_!_**" I childishly spit knowing I have him on the run. He has no claim to her. Though our memories remain intact the promises and events cannot be continued since they are part of Jackie's game. This is _Alice's_ game; which means those bets and deals and **** cannot be continued or else it would be against the rules.

"Ok." He simply answers with a shrug of his shoulders. I blink, letting those words soak into my thick skull.

"**_H_**A**_H_**?**_"_** I utter unable to come up with a witty comeback. So easily? He stopped so easily? He's a rule breaker by nature and yet he gives up so easily?

"You say deal invalid so it invalid." He simply agrees.

"**_W_**h**_a_**t **_g_**a**_m_**e **_a_**r**_e_** y**_o_**u **_p_**l**_a_**y**_i_**n**_g_** a**_t_**?**_"_** I suspiciously hiss.

"I play no game, Joker. She say she go back to Joker and she go to Joker." His smile only grows as his tail flickers back and forth. Go back...which means...

**_"_**S**_h_**e**_'_**s **_a_**t**_._**.**_._**t**_h_**e **_C_**i**_r_**c**_u_**s**_?_**" I sputter out, flabbergasted. She was able to escape Griffin's clutches? Without my help?

"She says she go to Circus so I assume she with Joker. But, Joker is here...so who at Circus to greet little gurl?" He teases, tapping his chin with his long claw. I gnash my teeth and whip around towards the gates.

"**_I_** A**_M_** N**_O_**T **_D_**O**_N_**E **_W_**I**_T_**H **_Y_**O**_U_**, **_Y_**O**_U_** F**_I_**L**_T_**H**_Y_** B**_A_**C**_K_**W**_A_**T**_E_**R **_S_**L**_U_**D**_G_**E**_!_**" I spit making sure he knew that he has not escaped my claws.

"I look forward to it!" He shouts back, completely unaffected by the threat. Jackie, my dear Jackie...is there already? She's there waiting for me? Jackie...

Waiting.

Waiting for me.

She's there, waiting for me.

S**_h_**e**_'_**s **_w_**a**_i_**t**_i_**n**_g_** j**_u_**s**_t_** f**_o_**r **_m_**e**_._**

JACKIE'S POV

I nervously fiddle with the sleeve of the long red silk shirt as I set the little table in my room with decorative china plates the disk balancing act offered me. They were really nice about everything too. They helped set everything up with me from the sheets to the sweet and sour foods and candy I have. They even got some nice red and pink carnations for the vase and all. I wring my hands together as my heart pounds hard with every tick of the clock. Soon...they should be here soon right?

I'm so happy I was able to take a quick shower while they all helped me set up. I brush out my hair for the thirtieth time before permanently setting the brush in the drawer. I need to calm down and not freak out. Why do I feel so nervous? Maybe this isn't a very good welcome back present? But I'm even wearing the stupid black lacey underwear they got me! Not like I expect them to see but, i-it's the thought that counts right? And this little set up; is it too simple? Or too much? Do I really expect them to calmly sit down and eat or something? Oh man...I'm freaking out right now!

Relax...relax. Everything is going to be just fine. Besides I -

I squeal like a little mouse as the doors crack against the stone walls, literally leaving fissures in the wooden doors. My chest pounded hard as I eyed both Jokers, sweaty and out of breath as they too endured a long run from the coliseum. My heart painfully squeezes as I reach out first, breaking the standoff.

"Joker -!" I cry, capturing him in my arms as he darts at me. My heart fluttered with complete and utter happiness as I wrapped my arms around him refusing to ever let go again. It's been awhile since I've held him; ever since that fight we had...how long ago was that? Oh I have no idea.

"Jackie, are you alright?"

"Did Griffin -,"

"do anything,"

"to you?" I chuckle at his split words as Joker finished the other's sentence in a mad frenzy, alternating between kisses and slurred hurried words.

"No, I'm fine Joker. I love you." I say desperately trying to convey my overwhelming joy. My heart is on the verge of bursting as he holds me in his arms, reveling in the hugs just as much as I am.

"**_I_** m**_i_**s**_s_**e**_d_** y**_o_**u**_._** I**_'_**v**_e_** m**_i_**s**_s_**e**_d_** y**_o_**u **_s_**o **_m_**u**_c_**h**_._**" He whispers sounding like he is on the verge of passing out he is panting so hard. I smile and lean into the embrace scooting him towards the couch. I...want to be with him. I just was to lie down and hold him. That's all I want. Joker happily complied hastily orienting himself just as he always does. I latch my arms around his shoulders pinning him down as I connect our lips. He readily returns the affection and deepens the kiss before I pull back.

"Stay right here; you're not allowed to leave, got it?" I fiercely growl daring him to even try and depart from my sight.

"**_I_** w**_o_**u**_l_**d**_n_**'**_t_** d**_r_**e**_a_**m **_o_**f **_i_**t**_._**" He purrs back as the Warden parts my hair to the side running a small line of kisses up the back of my neck. I shutter pleasantly and kiss the Jester's cheek.

"I'm serious; you're not leaving for a good few hours."

"**_A_**n**_d_** y**_o_**u **_a_**r**_e_**n**_'_**t **_E_**V**_E_**R **_l_**e**_a_**v**_i_**n**_g_**.**_"_** He purrs protectively forming an inescapable cage with his arms. I laugh and snuggle closer happy just to have him in my arms once again.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I repeat kissing the corner of his jaw. He pleasurably hums locking lips with me once again. I clutch onto his hair frightened that if I let go he would vanish forever. Black tightens his embrace emphasizing the fact that they are here.

Here with me.

Sitting here embracing me.

I regretfully pull back with tears dabbing my eyes. I've missed him...I've missed him so much...

"Why are you crying in my presence? I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, love." White croons sweeping my bangs back. I bite my bottom lip hooking my arms around Black's shoulders as I struggle to make a response.

"I missed you...I really, _really_ missed you -!" I sob unable to hold back my weeping joy.

I've cried because I've been sad before.

I've cried because I've been hurt before.

I've cried because I've been lonely before.

But never have I cried out of sheer happiness. The weight of the world lifts from my shoulders as he tightly holds me, quietly soaking in my presence and tears.

"Heh...I _knew_ you did." The Warden teases as he pecks me on the cheek wiping up my tears with his lips. I numbly nod cuddling closer to Joker's darker counterpart. I never knew I would be so frightened and lost if I lost him. I'm...terrified to think I almost lost him forever. The tension slowly unwind in my limbs as I weakly exhale, quieting my joyful weeping.

"Rest now, love. We can talk again another day. For now,"

"shut the **** up,"

"relax,"

"**_a_**n**_d_** b**_a_**s**_k_** i**_n_** m**_y_** p**_r_**e**_s_**e**_n_**c**_e_**.**_"_ **They hum as one refusing to leave me. I love him...I really, really love my Joker.

We laid there for hours on end clasped in each other's embrace without even moving. Even when Black started to get heavy I didn't complain. I didn't have the energy or the will to even move away from him in general. Joker...my lovely Joker is here, in my arms. Everything just feels..._right_.

"Jackie." Black spoke up, gently breathing as he listens to my heart.

"Yeah?" I ask, seduced by his voice alone. It's been so long since I've heard his voice...it feels like years.

"I think I understand,"

"why you want,"

"a lasting connection."

"Huh?"

"When we were in the midst of that awful poison,"

"we did not even know you,"

"but I recognized your touch,"

"and your voice,"

"and your presence from somewhere."

"And?" I ask, still unsure what he is getting at.

"So now I see why you want physical _proof_ of our relationship." I remain quiet stiffening with alarm. I don't like where he's going with this.

"Y-Yeah...?" I trail off staring at Black as he looked up with a strange glint in his eye.

"So I will,"

"ask again. Jackie...,"

"**_w_**i**_l_**l **_y_**o**_u_** m**_a_**r**_r_**y **_m_**e**_?_**"

‡

Oooooohhhhh seems like she's not out of hot waters just yet! What will Jackie's answer be? Find out in the next arc~ :D


End file.
